


Damned Lovers

by LilieCdlle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coups, Homosexuel, M/M, Maladie, Torture, Violence, WereCoyote, Werewolves, amour, dramatique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilieCdlle/pseuds/LilieCdlle
Summary: Pendant deux ans, Stiles et Derek se vouent une relation de chien et chat à toutes épreuves. Jusqu'au jour où, naturellement, ils comprennent ce qui les lie réellement : l'amour. Or, le moment ne se prête pas à construire une relation. Ils sont poursuivis par les chasseurs qui ne veulent qu'une chose : les tuer. Entre amour, remises en question et tortures, parviendront-ils à s'en sortir saints et saufs ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis une fana incontesté des romans. C'est pourquoi, à votre plus grand désespoir, je n'écrirai pas des OS mais une longue histoire de plusieurs dizaines de chapitres. Je n'irai sûrement pas jusqu'à 50 mais elle n'en contiendra pas mal quand même !  
> Sachez avant de commencer, que cette histoire sera difficile à lire si vous tenez beaucoup à Stiles et Derek. J'y mets beaucoup de tortures. Mais si vous avez lu ma bio, vous comprendrez ! Ehe :3  
> J'ai posté cette histoire sur Wattpad et je la poste désormais ici. Je suis loin d'avoir fini de l'écrire. Mais la fin viendra bien un jour !  
> Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Les crissements des chaussures retentissent à ses oreilles tandis que les voix sont lointaines et les tambours de son cœur submergent ses tympans. Sa vue est floutée, sa respiration haletante et les tintamarres des machines lui vrillent l'esprit. Des blouses blanches sont penchées au-dessus de lui, il ressent de la colère dans la voix de quelqu'un derrière une lourde porte. Il sent quelque chose au niveau de son ventre, quelque chose d'étrange et d'inquiétant. Il se redresse en grimaçant de douleur lorsque le mouvement déclenche une puissante sensation déchirante au niveau de ses entrailles. Il relève doucement la tête et pose son regard à l'endroit exact où il ressent une terrible souffrance. Là, il se pétrifie. Sa vue rétablie, il constate que son ventre est ouvert, mettant en évidence tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir eu besoin d'une intervention pour un quelconque problème à ce niveau-là ! Il lève les yeux sur les visages saturés des médecins et hurle à plein poumons, déchirant le silence dans lequel la pièce s'est plongée jusque-là. Il gesticule dans tous les sens en fermant les yeux et repoussant tous les bras solides tentant de le plaquer à nouveau contre la surface glaciale et mortuaire de la table d'opération. Il crie désespérément sachant qu'il n'est pas entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse dans sa tête claire et pressante :

— Stiles, ouvre les yeux !

Le garçon sursaute et s'exécute. Abasourdi, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Derek, l'alpha de leur meute. Leurs regards s'accrochent et tandis que le sien est terrorisé, celui du loup-garou semble décontenancé et incroyablement inquiet. L'air semble lui manquer et il lutte pour ne pas perdre le fil de la réalité. Derek prend son visage entre ses deux mains et s'approche pour le questionner :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Stiles ?

Le jeune homme interrogé ne semble pas être en capacité de répondre. Ne sachant comment parvenir à se sortir de sa transe, il fuit le regard du loup-garou pour trouver celui de sa meilleure amie, Lydia. Elle s'approche de lui, s'accroupit et pose sa main sur son épaule, faisant reculer Derek qui rejoint les autres au milieu de son loft.

— Stiles, tout va bien. Peu importe ce que tu as vu, tout va bien, le rassure-t-elle. Tu es en sécurité.

L'adolescent acquiesce fébrilement et prend une plus profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux et soupirant. Il se frotte le visage à l'aide de ses paumes de mains et bascule la tête en arrière pour la poser contre le mur. Il rassemble ses souvenirs et se remémore les évènements passés. Des flashs lui reviennent dont Cora, la petite sœur de Derek, est la protagoniste. Il se rappelle un jeune chasseur, à peine plus âgé qu'eux, probablement de l'âge de Derek, il est apparu comme par enchantement en plein milieu de la rue où Stiles marchait aux côtés de Cora pour la raccompagner chez son frère. La jeune fille, affaiblie par une précédente absorption d'aconit tue-loup, n'était pas en capacité de se défendre et le temps qu'elle réagisse en hurlant pour alerter les loups-garous de la meute, Stiles avait déjà pris deux balles pour elle. Peter les a sauvés en tuant le chasseur et se débarrassant du corps.

— Tu m'as sauvé la vie, minaude Cora.

— C'est pas pour autant que je suis un héros, ne me regarde pas comme ça, rétorque Stiles qui déteste quand on le dévisage.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait...

— Je suis d'accord, intervient Peter. Vous oubliez peut-être que c'est moi qui ai empêché ce chasseur de tuer cet humain sans défen...

— La ferme, raillent Scott, Jackson, Lydia et Derek en même temps.

Peter lève les bras en signe de défaite et se retire dans l'ombre. Stiles se redresse avec l'aide de Lydia et grimace de douleur en sentant les tiraillements dans son ventre.

— Pourquoi vous êtes tous restés ? Quelqu'un a prévenu mon père ? Il va s'inquiéter, grommelle-t-il.

— Il s'inquiète déjà tout en étant au courant, l'informe Isaac. Si tu veux tout savoir, ça fait deux jours que t'es inconscient. Enfin, étais...

— Deux jours ! Et personne n'a eu l'intelligence de m'emmener à l'hôpital ? s'exclame Stiles. Tu parles d'une meute soudée ! Les gars, il faut retravailler vos engagements.

— Ces balles ne sont pas ordinaires Stiles ! Elles sont faites pour tuer des loups-garous. Elles t'auraient tué toi aussi si on avait pris le temps de te conduire à l'hôpital. Il fallait agir vite et tu as eu de la chance d'être si proche du loft, réplique Derek.

Boyd prend Cora dans ses bras pour la réconforter et Stiles, en apercevant le visage contrit de son amie, devine qu'elle culpabilise pour le geste de Stiles. Il soupire, ferme brièvement les paupières, baisse la tête, la secoue légèrement et murmure :

— Ne t'en veux pas Cora. Je suis vivant, OK ?

— Tu aurais tout de même pu y passer. À quelques secondes près...

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de m'offrir un plat de Curly Fries ? Je suis affamé, la coupe-t-il en se relevant.

Derek fait un pas en avant pour l'aider mais Lydia le soutient et le remet sur pieds. Il soupire et ignore la douleur en attrapant son téléphone. Il pianote sur son clavier pour informer son père de son réveil et de sa bonne santé tandis que Derek se tourne vers les autres jeunes et leur ordonne :

— Allez au lycée, vous allez être en retard.

Les dix jeunes concernés hochent de la tête et sous les yeux éberlués de Stiles, ils s'éloignent en lui promettant de revenir le voir dans la soirée. Le moment de surprise passé, le garçon daigne les suivre en protestant mais Derek abat sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de les rejoindre. Peter, assis sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon à l'extrémité de la pièce, les observe méticuleusement.

— Toi, tu restes ici. Il te faut du repos, grogne le jeune homme.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'étrangle Stiles. Je ne vais pas...

— Tu vas rester ici sans protester et sans tenter de t'échapper, sinon je te jure que je te ligote sur une chaise et je t'enlèverai le sparadrap de la bouche seulement pour te nourrir moi-même comme un pauvre bébé sans défense.

Derek et Stiles se défient du regard en serrant les dents puis le plus jeune détourne le regard et demande d'un ton qu'il veut neutre :

— Je vais rester emprisonné entre ses murs combien de temps ?

Il s'agit plus d'un grommellement qu'un questionnement formel.

— Parce que tu crois que tu peux partir d'ici ? ricane l'alpha. Les chasseurs t'auront aux trousses toi aussi, s'ils savent que tu as défendu Cora, l'informe-t-il.

— Je ne vais pas rester terré dans ton trou indéfiniment Derek ! Vous pensez tous, très certainement, que je dois être protégé parce que je ne suis pas une créature surnaturelle mais je m'en contrefiche, le remballe-t-il. J'aimerais qu'on me considère comme quelqu'un de responsable et non pas incapable.

Peter glousse et laisse s'échapper une remarque ironique :

— Désolé, j'ai bien peur que cela n'arrive jamais Stiles.

Le garçon lève les yeux au ciel, s'avance vers Derek et dit d'un ton tranchant en le fusillant du regard et serrant les poings :

— Je mange mon plat de Curly Fries et je retourne chez moi.

— À quel jeu tu joues ? À ce que je sache je parle assez fort pour que tu puisses m'entendre. N'as-tu pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? s'impatiente Derek.

— Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver enfermé dans ton loft avec pour compagnie deux loups-garous qui me menacent pour que je les écoute et qui me rappellent sans cesse que je ne suis pas égal à leur puissance suprême ! s'énerve Stiles en brandissant l'un de ses bras tout en s'approchant un peu plus de Derek.

— Enfin tu l'avoues ! s'exclame le plus âgé en se redressant de son assise et secouant les bras en signe de victoire.

— La ferme Peter, le remballe son neveu avant de reporter son attention sur Stiles.

— On n'a même plus le droit de plaisanter, grommelle l'oncle.

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, soupire Derek en fixant d'un air désolé le plus jeune.

Stiles n'a même pas le temps de demander ce qu'il veut dire que Derek l'empoigne, le maintient sur une chaise et ordonne à Peter de chercher des cordes.

— Putain, t'étais sérieux ? s'étrangle le spectateur réellement pris de court.

— Va chercher les cordes et ferme-la ! s'égosille Derek en tenant fermement l'adolescent qui se débat.

— Trois fois en à peine dix minutes, ça commence à faire beaucoup Der..., se plaint Peter avant de s'exécuter.

— Lâche-moi trou du cul ! s'emporte Stiles. Bordel, arrête ça !

— Seulement si tu capitules, lui propose Derek fermement décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

— Je refuse de rester enfermé là comme un pauvre trouillard ! s'insurge-t-il.

— C'est ce que tu es pourtant, réplique Peter en marchant vers eux.

Il essuie le regard foudroyant de Derek et laisse tomber le sac rempli de chaînes et de cordes aux pieds de son neveu. Voyant que Peter commence à sortir une lourde corde pour l'enrouler autour de la chaise, Stiles se braque et hurle :

— C'est bon ! Je reste.

Derek le relâche devinant que Stiles ne ment pas. In extremis, l'adolescent se redresse et s'éloigne des deux hommes pour se diriger vivement jusqu'au balcon. Il s'accoude à la rambarde et se penche en avant pour observer la ville tout en fronçant les sourcils. La lune s'efface peu à peu dans le voile bleu ciel du matin. La fin mars annonce un printemps ensoleillé pour un climat tempéré, avec quelques averses lorsque les nuages assombrissent le paysage. Il regarde chaque passant qui traverse la route, les voitures qui circulent, écoute chaque bruit qui s'élève jusqu'à lui et se demande où son père pourrait se trouver à l'instant-même. Il devrait certainement être encore au commissariat après avoir travaillé de nuit. Stiles retire le téléphone de sa poche pour s'informer de l'heure et constate que son père lui a envoyé un message. Il l'ouvre et découvre l'inquiétude de son paternel. Il appuie sur l'icône du téléphone et colle l'appareil contre son oreille. En l'espace de deux sonneries, Stiles ferme les yeux, soupire, baisse la tête et se prépare à rassurer son père du mieux qu'il peut.

— Stiles ? s'exclame le shérif.

— Papa, confirme-t-il.

— Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Qui t'a tiré dessus ? le questionne son père.

— Papa, calme-toi je vais bien.

— Deux jours d'inconscience et deux balles sensées être dosées pour tuer de gros hommes-animaux puissants dans le corps, et tu me sers un pauvre « calme-toi je vais bien » ? Nom d'un chien Stiles, comment vas-tu réellement ?

Stiles garde le silence quelques secondes sans se rendre compte que sa conversation est épiée par deux loups-garous l'observant à travers un mur vitré et épais. L'adolescent se redresse, lève la tête vers le ciel pour inspirer grandement et soupire avant de secouer la tête, se frotter le nez et répondre les yeux brillants.

— Papa, je t'assure, je vais bien. Ce n'est que deux balles plantées à des endroits qui ne me sont pas vitaux. Tu sais que je tombe facilement dans les paumes, deux jours de semi-coma c'est tout à fait normal ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis à ce que j'ai cru comprendre je serai en sécurité dans le loft de Derek.

— Tu parles, grince son père. Chris m'a dit que les Hale sont pris en chasse. Si tu restes avec eux, tu es une cible facile à atteindre.

Stiles ricane et rétorque :

— Tu devrais peut-être le leur dire toi-même, moi je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire sur ma captivité.

— Ils veulent peut-être que je leur mette les menottes ?

— Je ne veux rien savoir sur vos activités personnelles papa, s'offusque Stiles espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

— Reste avec eux le temps que je trouve une solution avec Argent et je te rappelle quant on a quelque chose de plus sûr pour vous, lui recommande son père.

— OK, comme tu voudras, dit le garçon en se grattant le front de l'index.

— Je fais vite. Je te le promets. Je t'aime fils.

— Moi aussi p'pa.

Il raccroche, lorgne l'écran de son téléphone un moment avant de se redresser et se positionner à nouveau face au panorama qui s'offre à lui et à l'air frais du matin. Il frissonne et ses poils se hérissent sur ses bras sous le froid quelque peu mordant de l'ombre du toit. La porte menant au balcon s'ouvre et Stiles ne daigne pas se retourner, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agit de Derek.

— Tiens.

Une bonne portion de Curly Fries, son plat préféré, apparaît dans son champ de vision et il s'en empare sans plus tarder. Il remercie brièvement Derek et s'installe sur une chaise, étendant ses jambes sur le rebord de la murette et posant l'assiette sur ses cuisses, picorant et trempant les frites dans la sauce avec une envie débordante. Derek s'installe à côté de lui tandis que Peter, à l'étage, dort déjà.

— Tu as menti, dit Derek.

Stiles cesse de mastiquer pour redresser la tête et regarder Derek droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et l'air perdu. Il se gratte la nuque, avale difficilement sa bouchée, grimace sous la brûlure s'éparpillant dans sa gorge et demande :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu as menti à ton père, précise le jeune homme sans détourner le regard de celui de l'adolescent.

— À propos de ? se renseigne Stiles qui sent la colère monter en lui d'avoir été espionné contre son gré.

— Tu ne vas pas bien, souffle Derek.

— Et je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'énerve l'adolescent tout en essayant de contrôler les décibels de sa voix.

— Tu oublies que je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur comme si tu me parlais tout près de mon oreille.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu les as écoutés et tu t'es permis de faire de même avec ma conversation téléphonique ? s'emporte Stiles.

Derek le fixe étrangement avant de hausser les épaules, reporter son attention sur la vue et prononcer simplement :

— Je ne sais pas.

— Déjà que je dois supporter d'être enfermé ici avec vous deux, je dois supporter d'être espionné et épié ? s'écrie-t-il. Tu vas me suivre jusqu'aux chiottes et écouter à travers la porte combien d'excréments je ponds ainsi que deviner la consistance pour savoir si je suis malade ou non ?

Derek roule des yeux mais Stiles poursuit :

— Et tu vas m'accompagner dans la salle de bain pour savoir si je ne me tords pas le cou dans la douche et t'assurer que mes plaies ne se rouvrent pas ? Me nettoyer toi-même pour être sûr que je ne frotte pas comme un abruti ?

— Si ça peut te la faire fermer et te sauver la vie par la même occasion je le ferai ! grogne Derek d'une voix tonitruante en bondissant vers Stiles.

Leurs visages ne sont qu'à une dizaine de centimètres d'écart et pourtant cette proximité perturbe l'adolescent. Il recule tout en fixant durement le loup-garou puis tourne la tête et continue à fourrager dans son assiette pour déguster ses frites. Derek souffle et se met plus à l'aise sur le transat sans lâcher Stiles des yeux.

— Tu peux arrêter de me regarder s'il te plaît ? quémande Stiles. C'est énervant.

— Je...

— Contente-toi d'écouter, raille-t-il de nouveau. Connard, mumure-t-il sachant que Derek l'entendrait parfaitement.

 


	2. Chapter 2

La journée se passe calmement pour les trois jeunes hommes. Derek et Peter font des recherches dont Stiles ignore la consistance tandis que ce dernier lit tranquillement sur le matelas lui servant de lit. De temps à autre, il reçoit des messages de ses amis et il y répond instantanément, voulant hurler à l'ennui et au désespoir mais se contentant de dissimuler son impatience. Quand son téléphone sonne une énième fois, Peter lève soudainement la tête et grogne :

— Tu peux pas éteindre ce machin ? Il y en a qui bosse ici !

— Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, raille Stiles imperturbable.

Peter et Derek échangent un long regard surpris et tandis qu'un rictus naît aux commissures des lèvres du plus jeune lorsqu'il baisse discrètement la tête, l'aîné reporte son attention sur l'adolescent et pince les lèvres, voulant rétorquer mais ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Stiles déverrouille son téléphone, ouvre l'application des messages et prend connaissance du seul non-lu : " On part du lycée, on est là dans 20 minutes ! Tiens bon... " le prévient Scott. L'adolescent réprime une envie subite d'exulter mais son sourire trop grand suffit à trahir son contentement. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre leur arrivée.

— Ils sont en chemin ? le questionne Derek.

Stiles acquiesce, dépose son livre à côté de son oreiller et se dirige vers les deux loups-garous. Peter ferme brutalement l'ordinateur portable et se dirige vers l'étage, l'appareil sous le bras.

— Eh bien moi, je monte. Je n'ai pas envie de me noyer sous une flotte d'hormones prépubères, grogne-t-il en ricanant moqueusement.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et se plante devant Derek qui le dévisage en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce que l'adolescent lui veut. Ils échangent un long regard avant que le garçon ne daigne enfin prendre la parole.

— Sincèrement, ça t'a fait quoi d'apprendre que ta petite sœur sortait avec Boyd en les prenant en flagrant délit ?

Derek semble dérouté par cette question inattendue puis en détaillant le visage de Stiles, il devine que le garçon attend vraiment une réponse. Le jeune homme soupire, ferme brièvement les yeux et avoue :

— J'avais envie de lui casser la gueule.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je sais pas.

— Instinct de grand frère ?

— S'il lui fait du mal, je le tue.

— Et si c'est elle qui lui fait du mal, que vas-tu faire ?

— Je sais pas, réplique Derek soudainement agacé par toutes ces questions.

— En tant que grand frère, je pense qu'il te faudrait lui remonter les bretelles. Elle est majeure et fait ce qu'elle veut mais elle ne doit pas foutre en l'air quelqu'un d'autre...

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi de comment il faut agir ? s'emporte le loup-garou.

— J'imagine simplement ce que je ferai si j'avais une petite...

— Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es fils unique ! Alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes avec des choses que tu ne connais pas ?

Stiles le fixe intensément avant de se détourner en marmonnant :

— Oui je suis au courant merci.

Et il s'éloigne sans plus tarder, se réfugiant à nouveau sur le balcon, montrant ainsi à Derek qu'il n'a pas envie d'être retenu. Isolé et perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend son meilleur ami demander à Derek où il se trouve qu'il reprend possession de son corps. Il inspire grandement et retourne dans le salon sous les regards inquiets et attentifs de ses amis. Lydia lâche la main d'Aiden pour courir vers Stiles et le prendre dans ses bras. Le garçon grimace en sentant les tiraillements des plaies recousues s'intensifier mais il ne la repousse pas pour autant. Il est heureux de retrouver ses amis, en leur présence il peut respirer de nouveau. Derek observe l'étreinte des deux jeunes d'un air légèrement irrité mais fait abstraction de ce sentiment comme il a l'habitude de faire en ces circonstances. Malia imite gauchement son amie, peu habituée aux démonstrations affectives, ainsi qu'Allison. Tandis que les jumeaux, Isaac, Erica et Boyd restent de retrait, Cora va chaleureusement embrasser Stiles sur les deux joues sous les yeux intrigués de son frère. Jackson et Scott, quant à eux, offrent chacun une tape amicale et quelques mots rassurants à l'encontre du blessé.

— Tu viens demain au lycée ? se renseigne Ethan au bout de quelques minutes.

Stiles tourne la tête vers Derek, les lèvres entrouvertes, prêt à user de son sarcasme pour informer ses amis que la décision n'importe pas de lui, mais l'alpha de la meute prend les devants et déclare catégoriquement :

— Non. Et ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Il doit être mis en sécurité.

— En sécurité ? s'étonne Scott. Avec vous trois ? insiste-t-il en pensant aux trois Hale. Oh s'il te plaît Derek, ne me fais pas croire qu'il est mieux protégé ici qu'avec nous. Vous êtes des cibles faciles à atteindre ici. Alors le fait qu'il se trouve au beau milieu de la cohue lycéenne le protègera très certainement mieux que de rester dans ton loft où vous êtes tous en danger.

Les autres approuvent tandis que Derek tourne la tête vers Stiles et que leurs regards se croisent un long moment. Derek sait que Scott, le second alpha de la meute, a raison. Mais il s'évertue à penser que près de lui, Stiles est en sécurité. Ou serait-ce plutôt une raison du besoin de sa présence au côté du garçon pour pouvoir intervenir immédiatement en cas de potentiel danger et le sauver, lui, le seul humain sans armes ni pouvoirs de la bande ? Il soupire en réalisant la complexité des évènements. Pourquoi agit-il en nounou avec ce gamin de dix-sept ans alors que sa petite sœur qui n'a qu'un an de plus, est libre de gambader avec les autres sachant pertinemment qu'elle était la cible première des chasseurs et que Stiles n'a probablement pas été découvert ? Il inspire un grand coup avant de hocher la tête, l'air absent et demande à Stiles :

— Tu veux y retourner ?

Stiles acquiesce sans répondre et Derek ferme brièvement les paupières avant de hausser les épaules et céder.

— Mais qu'on soit bien clair, tant que ton père ne nous a pas trouvé un endroit plus sûr, tu vis ici. Compris ? impose-t-il une nouvelle fois tentant d'ignorer son angoisse pour que les autres ne la sentent pas.

— À vos ordres, Daddy, grommelle Stiles qui ne supporte pas se sentir soumis aux exigences du loup-garou.

Les jeunes rigolent en voyant leur jeu chien et chat toujours en place mais ne font aucun commentaire. Aiden et Lydia décident de partir et Stiles devine que son amie a réussi à obtenir un petit tête à tête en amoureux. Mais les connaissant, il s'agit certainement d'un rendez-vous dans le bureau du coach et quelques galipettes agrémentées de sucreries à déguster de manière sexuellement sensuelle. Stiles sourit en les regardant partir tandis que peu à peu, les couples se rassemblent pour en faire de même : Jackson et Allison, Scott et Malia, Isaac et Erica, et même Boyd avec Cora qui demandent tout de même l'autorisation à son grand frère. Et les voilà seuls, tous les deux, Derek et Stiles.

— Tu parles d'un moment tous ensemble..., marmonne Stiles. J'aimerais pouvoir faire autre chose que rester planté là à languir de mon ordinateur, de ma chambre, de ma radio, de Roscoe..., se plaint-il sur les nerfs.

Derek l'observe un long moment alors que le jeune hyperactif s'agite et commence à perdre sérieusement patience. Le loup-garou a appris à connaître l'adolescent et désormais même s'il agit comme si ce n'était pas le cas, il sait décrypter les émotions, les expressions et les différentes manières gestuelles ou vocales que Stiles utilisent constamment. Le regard de Derek s'éclaire soudainement. Il sait quoi faire. Même si ça a l'air ridicule au premier abord.

— Viens, dit-il enjoué.

Sur la défensive, Stiles se raidit et ne daigne pas faire un pas. Il lorgne le dos de Derek qui s'affaire à ramasser quelques affaires puis s'exclame :

— Je ne te suivrai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où tu veux aller ! Ton comportement est vraiment louche là, tu le sais ça ? s'inquiète l'adolescent.

— Dehors, lance Derek. Attrape ! s'écrie-t-il en jetant un trousseau de clef à l'humain.

Stiles les rattrape au vol et ouvre sa main pour y découvrir les clefs de sa jeep. Ses yeux s'illuminent, il attrape une veste en cuir que lui tend Derek, la revête et se lance à le suite du jeune homme sans attendre. Ils descendent les escaliers à la volée, ne se doutant pas que Peter, assis au sommet des escaliers du loft, les a observé tout le long de leur échange et de son air incroyablement sérieux et fermé, émane le manque de conviction pour une suite des évènements favorable à leur survie. Stiles court presque jusqu'à Roscoe, garée un peu plus loin, sans prendre le temps de faire attention à ce qui entoure le voisinage de l'immeuble au cas où des chasseurs les attendraient de pied ferme, campés, prêts à tirer. Derek quant à lui, renifle l'air et inspecte les toits, les arbres et les coins de rue pour s'assurer leur protection. Il s'installe aux côtés de Stiles et soupire lorsque l'adolescent démarre sans problème et qu'ils s'éloignent du loft.

Après cinq minutes de trajet dans le silence le plus total, Stiles tend le bras pour allumer la radio sur la station de la police mais Derek lui frappe la main et le garçon proteste :

— Eh, c'est ma bagnole ! Laisse-moi mettre la radio, ajoute-t-il en tentant d'avancer à nouveau la main.

— Il en est hors de question ! raille Derek.

— Et pourquoi donc ? Détends-toi bordel, t'es pire qu'une salope en rut, s'exclame Stiles.

Sous le regard ahuri de Derek, Stiles, se rendant compte qu'il s'est probablement trop emporté, poursuit plus calmement :

— C'est toi qui m'as proposé de faire un tour en voiture, je te rappelle, pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes. Tu ne peux pas simplement te laisser divertir ?

Derek bascule la tête en arrière pour la poser contre l'appui du fauteuil puis il soupire et rétorque un peu durement :

— OK, mais alors, je t'en conjure, si tu veux que je me divertisse, mets de la musique, pas la police !

Stiles souffle d'agacement, débranche la station reliée à la police et fourrage dans sa boîte à gants pour dénicher quelques CDs. Derek se crispe et, tendu, jette des regards de tous les côtés. Il frappe les bras de Stiles qui hurle de le laisser tranquille et Derek s'époumone :

— Putain mais regarde la route idiot ! Tu veux nous tuer ? s'énerve-t-il.

— Je me souhaite une mort plus agréable que n'importe laquelle arrivant à tes côtés, réplique Stiles.

— Ah, ah, ah ! C'est bien, ton humour se déploie de jour en jour, grimace Derek. Maintenant regarde la route ou arrête la voiture pour chercher les CDs mais ne fais pas les deux en même temps ! grogne-t-il en poussant Stiles devant son volant.

L'adolescent soupire d'exaspération et se gare sans aucune délicatesse, les maltraitant tous les deux au passage. Il grimace sous la douleur quand son ventre est tiraillé mais il feigne l'ignorer alors que Derek l'a très bien remarqué.

— Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'entêtes à cacher que tu as mal ? Tu es un humain, c'est humain de ressentir la douleur, c'est ce qui te rend vivant.

— Te la joue pas philosophe s'il te plaît, grommelle Stiles en se penchant sur les jambes du jeune homme pour accéder à la boîte.

— Ça suffit, j'espérais te faire plaisir en te sortant mais visiblement ça en vaut pas la peine. Je rentre. Tu seras très certainement plus tranquille sans moi, crache Derek en ouvrant la portière.

— Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? panique Stiles en retenant Derek par le col de sa veste.

Le loup-garou se retourne, furieux, les sourcils froncés, prêt à sauter à la gorge du garçon. Il fixe la main de Stiles agrippée à sa veste de manière interrogative puis lance un long regard étonné à l'adolescent.

— Lâche-moi, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

— Sinon quoi ? Tu me coupes en deux ? ricane Stiles qui a trop souvent entendu les menaces du loup-garou.

— Je t'égorge. Avec mes dents, précise Derek.

Stiles reste un long moment abasourdi, le fixant droit dans les yeux la bouche entrouverte, ne trouvant aucune réplique à ça avant de regarder sa main et déclarer d'un ton entrain et affirmatif :

— OK, t'énerve pas. Je retire ma main.

Stiles lance quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, légèrement embarrassé avant de se réinstaller sur son siège confortablement et reprenant son air nonchalant pour taquiner Derek :

— Alors comme ça t'étais prêt à me laisser tout seul ? Moi ? Le petit humain sans défense de la meute qui a besoin de sa douleur pour réaliser qu'il est bien vivant ?

— Tu peux arrêter d'être chiant ?

— Et toi ? relance Stiles souriant en coin.

L'ombre d'un sourire tressaille au-dessus de ses lippes et Stiles les fixe avec attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte et détourne le regard. Derek relève la tête s'apprêtant à parler, mais la sonnerie du téléphone de l'adolescent le coupe dans sa lancée. Il fronce les sourcils et dévisage le garçon, essayant de comprendre le contenu du message à travers son expression. Stiles se frotte le nez et lève la tête vers Derek, surprenant ce dernier en train de le contempler. Un échange de regards intrigués tient place durant un laps de temps avant que Stiles ne le brise dans son élan.

— Ethan a demandé à Scott si Scott et moi on voulait aller en boîte ce soir. Je peux sortir ou tu vas aussi vouloir m'accompagner ?

Derek soupire de lassitude, passe une main sur son front en fermant les yeux puis hoche de la tête avant d'accepter.

— OK, vas-y, acquiesce-t-il.

Stiles s'apprête à crier victoire lorsque Derek se redresse, pose une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'autre sur l'appui-tête du siège conducteur et se retrouve nez à nez avec l'adolescent. Cette proximité le surprend lui-même et quelque chose lui vrille la gorge et les entrailles mais il en fait abstraction un instant pour recommander d'une voix ferme :

— À deux conditions.

— Lesquelles ? souffle Stiles qui ne peut s'empêcher de lorgner les lèvres du jeune homme situées seulement à quelque centimètre de lui.

Serait-il capable de l'égorger comme il l'a promis si Stiles lui désobéit ? Dans tous les cas, le garçon ne semble plus effrayé par cette menace de mort à l'instant présent, mais de ce que ces lèvres font à peu de distance des siennes.

— La première : tu m'envoies un message à deux heures maximum, pour me dire que tu es parti et que tu n'as pas bu pour prendre la route !

Stiles fixe Derek éberlué et son visage se décompose. Il n'ose pas bouger mais pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de rétorquer :

— Et la deuxième : si je ne suis pas au loft à deux heures vingt pétantes tu m'égorges ?

Le souffle chaud du garçon caresse la nuque du jeune homme et ce dernier adoucit sa voix, tâchant de garder le contrôle de lui-même pour répondre d'un air à la fois détaché et intéressé à la protection de Stiles.

— La deuxième : fais attention à toi.

Les yeux de Derek descendent sur la bouche de Stiles puis en pinçant ses lèvres il plonge son regard dans celui de l'adolescent et insiste :

— S'il te plaît.

Le garçon acquiesce, dérouté par la tournure des évènements et se promet intérieurement de faire ce que lui demande Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Donnez-moi vos avis en commentaire ! Ça m'intéresse beaucoup ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

Après avoir déposé Derek, s'être changé avec des affaires du loup-garou et avoir repris Roscoe sous les yeux bienveillants du jeune homme, Stiles, se retrouve enfin devant la boîte gays de Beacon Hills. Scott et lui se dévisagent un long moment alors qu'ils se demandent pourquoi ils ont accepté de surveiller Danny pour Ethan, et surtout, pourquoi Ethan le leur a demandé à eux deux, le binôme connu pour être maladroit et indiscret. Danny est sensé être présent à la boîte avec une bande de potes gays qu'il vient à peine de retrouver. L'un d'entre eux est un ex du garçon et Ethan n'apprécie pas le fait de ne pas pouvoir y participer. Coincé à la maison, surveillé par sa mère, pour réviser un examen qu'il doit repasser le lendemain.

— Si on se fait repérer on dit quoi ? demande Scott.

— Qu'on peut enfin révéler qui nous sommes et que notre amour est magnifique et légal, propose Stiles.

— Par Danny idiot, précise Scott en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles hausse les épaules et se frotte le nez avant de répondre :

— J'improviserai le mélodramatique pris sur le fait et j'avouerai mon homosexualité tandis que je prétexterai que tu es là pour m'accompagner et m'encourager.

Scott fixe son ami du coin de l'œil et acquiesce, convaincu. Il frappe dans ses mains et annonce leur départ. Ils accèdent rapidement à l'entrée et se dirige momentanément vers le bar pour boire quelques shots de vodka, se frayant difficilement un chemin parmi les garçons dénudés se déhanchant sur la piste.

Arrivés devant le barman, l'homme leur demande leurs cartes d'identité et quand les garçons les lui tendent, il refuse de leur servir de l'alcool. Stiles prend les devants et réplique :

— Allez mec, on est en soirée sois sympa ! Je suis sûr qu'à notre âge t'étais pire. Mon père est shérif, il va pas te coffrer, c'est à moi qu'il mettra les menottes pour inconscience et abus de confiance. Sois dit-en passant, il sera très heureux de me voir vu que...

— Tiens et boucle-la, grommelle le barman. T'as jamais appris à ton copain que les gens se foutaient royalement de sa vie ? rétorque-t-il en s'adressant à Scott qui paraît surpris.

— C'est soûlant pas vrai ? ricane Stiles avant de s'enfiler le premier shot d'une traite sans quitter du regard le barman. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je suis pas contre une bonne murge si tu me fais oublier le putain d'enfer qu'est de vivre sans mon espace privé !

Le gars derrière le bar, sans doute âgé de vingt-cinq ans, plus âgé que Derek par ailleurs, fixe longuement Stiles avant de se tourner vers Scott et demander :

— Il me drague t'es au courant là ? T'es pas jaloux ?

— Non, nie Scott en rigolant et observant son ami avaler le shot qui lui était destiné. C'est mon meilleur pote, pas mon copain. Je l'accompagne juste pour qu'il... sorte son ex de sa vie et prenne du bon temps avec d'autres ! ajoute-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil au barman.

Ce dernier reluque Stiles qui danse sur place en détaillant les personnes alentour puis sourit. Il s'approche, remplit un shot à Stiles, un pour lui et lève son verre pour trinquer. Les deux garçons échangent un sourire complice et coquin sous les yeux ahuris et rieurs de Scott. Les verres tombent sur le comptoir et le barman dépose un bout de papier sur le bar, se penche vers l'oreille de Stiles, et susurre :

— Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

Et le repousse en ricanant. Stiles déchire le bout de papier sur lequel est dessiné un doigt d'honneur et, en s'éloignant avec son meilleur ami, hilare, il crache :

— Même un mec veut pas me dépuceler ! Je suis si repoussant que ça ? Ou débile ? Je sais pas dis-moi Scott ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

— Bois et tais-toi ! ricane Scott. Tu vas chopper sans t'en rendre compte peut-être, ajoute-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

— Il n'y a aucune meuf ici Scott... Scott ? réitère Stiles qui ne trouve plus son ami.

Il tourne sur lui-même jusqu'à découvrir son meilleur ami de nouveau au bar avec un garçon qui lui offre un verre et au regard que ce dernier lance au loup-garou, Stiles devine que Scott a une touche. Quand Scott prend son verre, s'excuse et court presque jusqu'à Stiles pour se sauver, l'humain rétorque :

— Pourquoi, toi, tu arrives à plaire même aux mecs ?

Il soupire, souffle et s'écrie :

— Ça suffit, je vais demander à Danny !

— Quoi ? Mais t'es taré ! Il va comprendre qu'Ethan nous a envoyé là pour le surveiller !

— Détends-toi, j'ai une idée.

— J'aime rarement tes idées, grommelle Scott.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et fonce dans la mêlée de danseurs torses nus et luisant sous les projecteurs de couleurs, pour atteindre un coin de la grande salle où sont assis Danny et ses amis. Le jeune homme est assis entre deux mecs, baraqués, l'un est mâte les cheveux noirs, la mâchoire saillante, les yeux verts, le torse huileux et saillant, tandis que l'autre tout aussi musclé, est un rouquin séduisant avec une barbe rasée de près. Danny, au milieu, moins imposant, est l'un des seuls garçons à avoir gardé son tee-shirt, il montre son téléphone aux deux autres avec un sourire large et éclatant. En s'avançant rapidement, Stiles entrevoit une photo d'Ethan et un sourire fait frémir ses lèvres avant de se faire surprendre par Danny.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étrangle-t-il aussitôt en regardant les deux garçons.

— Je pense que le nom de la boîte en dit long sur notre venue ici, déclare Stiles en s'asseyant en face de Danny.

— Scott est en couple avec Malia, ne me dis pas que vous êtes là pour toi, je ne te croirai pas ! ricane-t-il suspicieux.

— OK !

— Quoi OK ?

— Eh bien je ne te le dis pas, feigne Stiles souriant.

Le garçon attrape le verre de vodka coupé au jus de pomme du grand adonis à la peau basanée, le regarde droit dans les yeux, lui adresse un clin d'œil et en boit le contenu cul sec. Il repose le verre, arme son plus beau sourire et lui demande son nom.

— Matthias, se présente le jeune homme.

— Stiles, répond automatiquement l'adolescent.

— Tu as l'âge de Danny ? le questionne le dénommé Matthias.

— Affirmatif, approuve Stiles excité à l'idée de draguer un homme alors qu'il s'intéresse aux femmes.

— Les hommes plus âgés ça ne te dérange pas ? s'assure le beau brun.

— Au contraire, c'est là que je trouve généralement mon bonheur.

Stiles paraît si convaincant que Danny autant que Scott le fixe, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant s'il n'est peut-être pas réellement en train de leur faire son coming out. Matthias se lève d'un bond, attrape la main de Stiles et l'invite à danser. Stiles se précipite devant l'opportunité qui s'offre à lui et suit l'apollon jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse. Il lance un clin d'œil à Scott qui se retourne vers Danny, éberlué et secoue la tête comme s'il allait se réveiller d'un rêve totalement loufoque.

— Depuis quand Stiles est gay ? interroge Danny le regard allant du sujet de sa tourmente à Scott.

Le loup-garou hausse les épaules, feignant l'indifférence tout en réprimant un fou rire d'incompréhension et d'admiration pour son meilleur ami qu'il observe se déhancher aux côtés de sa conquête masculine. Stiles se laisse aller à la folie de la musique et se fiche royalement que les mains posées sur ses hanches soient celles d'un homme et non d'une femme. Lorsque Matthias l'invite à se diriger vers le bar, l'adolescent accepte et le barman reste bouche bée de voir qu'il s'est réellement déniché quelqu'un. Il se penche par-dessus le comptoir et demande :

— Mais t'es vraiment gay ?

— Ça se voit pas ? rétorque Stiles, fier d'en scotcher un de plus au carreau.

— Non, on aurait plutôt dit un petit puceau à l'engin enflammé qui s'était trompé de boîte..., marmonne le gars derrière le bar.

Matthias acquiesce et ajoute :

— Tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux, je suis persuadé que ça t'irait mieux.

— Je vais y songer, dit Stiles qui n'a jamais réellement pensé à le faire. On peut avoir notre vodka ? lance-t-il gauchement.

— T'es sûr que tu veux continuer à boire ? Si tu te fais choper par les flics...

— Tu m'emmerdes, peste Stiles en arrachant la bouteille des mains du barman. Garde la monnaie, ajoute-t-il en écrasant quelques billets sur le comptoir.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu payes à peine deux verres avec ça ! s'exclame l'autre.

— Je boirai cul sec alors ! Ça ferait le prix d'un shot, annonce-t-il en revenant parmi les danseurs le goulot aux lèvres.

Une main se colle à ses fesses et il manque s'étouffer avec la vodka tant le geste le surprend. Matthias l'attire vers lui et commence à retirer le pull léger de l'adolescent déjà trop bourré pour comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Le pull vole et atterrit sur les bras de Scott qui reste subjugué par l'allure de son meilleur ami. Stiles se partage la bouteille avec Matthias tandis que ce dernier dévore des yeux le corps de l'adolescent, préférant ne pas le questionner sur les deux lignées de points de suture qui recouvrent son ventre.

Stiles, venant d'inspirer l'odeur émanant du tissu du pull, semble en totale convalescence spirituelle. Les yeux clos, la bouteille dans la main, des bras autour de son corps, une vision étrange mais agréable le prend tout à coup. Des bras musclés le retiennent et le serrent forts contre un torse affreusement magnifiquement bien développée, des épaules larges, une mâchoire saillante où de la barbe de trois jours résident, un regard vert, mystérieux, féroce et ténébreux, des lèvres sensuelles, rosées et somptueuses, un visage sévère, inoubliable et séduisant, pour une chevelure noire où ses doigts aimeraient tant se perdre. Un fourmillement naît dans tout son être, la chair de poule macule sa peau, et une sensation forte d'attirance se forme à l'encontre de l'alpha qui lui a prêté ses affaires. Quand il rouvre les yeux, essoufflé, décontenancé et totalement dépourvu de la faculté de la réflexion, ses yeux se heurtent à ceux de Matthias et la déception le frappe comme une massue en plein visage, autant que la réalité ne l'afflige en plein cœur. Derek.

Il se détache précipitamment de Matthias l'air absent et déboussolé, la bouteille glisse de ses mains et se fracasse contre le sol. Son partenaire de danse lui demande si ça va, mais Stiles n'entend plus rien, trop sonné par ce qu'il vient de voir. Au moment où Scott et Danny se précipitent vers eux, des détonations par dizaines éclatent dans la boîte. La musique cesse instantanément tandis que des corps tombent déjà et que d'autres fuient, courent, se sauvent ou s'étalent sur le sol pour mimer avoir été touchés. Scott empoigne Stiles par la nuque et pousse Danny et ses deux amis à les suivre jusqu'à la porte de sortie, s'échappant de justesse. Tandis que les policiers sont déjà sur place, avertis par l'alerte des gardes situés à l'entrée de la boîte. Stiles trébuche et s'étale de tout son long dans la ruelle à l'arrière du bâtiment. Scott le relève et lui demande comment il va. L'adolescent n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'exclame :

— Te voilà ! C'est de ta faute si les Hale ne sont pas morts mais que mon petit frère a péri des griffes de l'un d'eux ! tonne un trentenaire s'avançant vers eux l'arme à la main. Tu vas crever ! hurle-t-il en pointant son arme sur Stiles.

— STILES ! s'époumone Scott qui commence à courir pour déplacer son meilleur ami de la trajectoire de la balle.

Deux détonations éclatent. Scott heurte Stiles au moment même où la balle effleure le sommet de son crâne. Un corps s'affaisse sur le sol et derrière le chasseur apparaît Jordan Parrish, le coéquipier du shérif Stilinski. Il se précipite vers les adolescents et s'assure de la bonne santé de Stiles et Scott avant de se tourner vers les trois autres.

— Personne n'est blessé ?

Les trois secouent la tête négativement et Matthias se demande s'il doit laisser Scott prendre soin de Stiles ou s'il doit le faire lui-même. Parrish embarque le chasseur blessé à la cuisse. Danny tire Matthias et le rouquin jusqu'à sa voiture pour aller donner leurs témoignages et rentrer. Scott quant à lui, donne le tee-shirt à Stiles pour qu'il le revête et le conduise jusqu'à sa jeep. Quand ils y parviennent, Stiles se fige. Son père se tient debout, face à eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air sévère. Mais dès qu'il aperçoit le visage de son fils, le soulagement le pousse à le prendre dans ses bras.

— J'imaginais meilleures retrouvailles mais si tu vas bien c'est le principal. Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il aussitôt.

— Ouais ça va, répond-il la voix éraillée à cause de l'alcool.

— Oh non ne me dis pas que tu as bu comme un trou ? grimace Noah Stilinski.

Stiles hausse les épaules et Noah se tourne vers Scott.

— Tu peux appeler Derek pour qu'il vienne le chercher s'il te plaît ? Tu prendras la jeep pour rentrer chez toi. Tu n'as pas bu toi au moins ?

Scott fait signe que non mais Stiles s'écrie :

— Non s'il te plaît papa ! Pas Derek ! Il est pire que toi, il va me tuer. Je peux dormir à la maison ce soir ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît je t'en conjure. Bordel c'est quelle heure ? Quelle heure c'est ? demande-t-il affolé en tournant sur lui-même.

— Trois heures, répond son père. Et tu vas rester chez Derek, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne serai pas là pour te surveiller ce soir. Vu ton état, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose tu ne le saurais même pas !

Scott appelle Derek, mais ce dernier lui annonce qu'il est déjà en route sur un ton ferme et tranchant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce genre d'endroit ? Ce n'est pas pour toi, le taquine son père.

— Pourquoi ? Papa tu sais, il faut qu'on parle de choses sérieuses toi et moi...

— Non Stiles, tu n'es pas gay.

— Je pourrais l'être ! proteste l'adolescent. Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

— Tu as vu comment t'es fringué ?

Stiles reste bouche bée tandis que Scott revient vers eux. Stiles tourne la tête vers son ami et le questionne en se mordant les doigts :

— Il va me tuer ?

Le silence qui suit suffit à répondre à la question du garçon. Son visage devient livide et il s'exclame :

— Je vais mourir.

— Oui, affirme une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourne et découvre Derek, furieux et débrayé qui s'avance vers lui menaçant. Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il se sent véritablement imposant et crie :

— Nom d'un chien Stiles, ça fait une heure que j'attends ton message, une heure que je m'inquiète ! Je croyais avoir pourtant été clair. Demain tu as cours et je suis sensé te protéger. J'avais espoir de pouvoir te faire confiance ! Maintenant, bravo. Tu as gagné. Tu m'auras sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et même aux chiottes.

— Je...

— Va dans la voiture.

— Mais je...

— VA DANS LA VOITURE ! tonne Derek. Pour une putain de fois écoute-moi et boucle-la !

— Ça va ! J'y vais bordel ! Arrête de me crier dessus comme si je n'étais qu'un gosse, je...

— Et tu veux que je te considère comment ? Ton comportement ne te rend pas digne d'être un homme, crache Derek. Deviens respectueux, respectable et soucieux de l'inquiétude de ceux qui te sont proches et on en reparlera. Tu n'es qu'un gamin irresponsable sur lequel on doit veiller sans cesse. Tu en donnes la confirmation ce soir ! Toi qui veux être considéré autrement que le petit faiblard de la meute qui n'a pas besoin d'être protégé par les autres, tu as bien raté ton coup ce soir.

Cette tirade a pour effet sur Stiles le même qu'une gifle monumentale prise par surprise. Les yeux du garçon larmoient rapidement mais il retient ses larmes pour riposter d'un ton calme mais haineux :

— Tu me fais chier pour une heure de retard, alors que tu pourrais simplement te réjouir de me retrouver en vie. Et si tu comptais vraiment à ma sécurité pourquoi t'es pas venu ici avec moi ? Peut-être que tu as tout simplement peur qu'on te rejette ma mort sur le dos encore une fois. Tu devrais arrêter de vouloir protéger tout le monde sous prétexte que tu n'as pas été présent lors de l'incident qui a décimé ta famille. Tu vois cette marque ? s'énerve-t-il en désignant l'endroit où son oreille chauffe extrêmement fort. C'est la balle d'un chasseur ! Le frère de celui que Peter a tué. Un putain de chasseur qui m'a vu sauver ta sœur ! Et tiens tant qu'on y pense, tu m'as remercié de ça ? Tu as été un minimum reconnaissant ? Non. En tout cas, t'es tellement centré sur tes foutues règles que tu penses même pas au bonheur et à la fête. Fais gaffe aux gens qui se tuent à vouloir te rendre heureux. Un jour, la moitié s'en vont parce qu'ils en ont assez de te voir souffrir alors que tu as l'opportunité de t'en sortir.

Stiles fixe longuement Derek après sa longue réplique puis il se détourne et marche jusqu'à la voiture de l'alpha sans plus de commentaire sous le regard incertain de Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

Accoudé au rebord de la portière contre la fenêtre, Stiles attend avec une forme d'impatience la fin de la discussion entre son père et Derek. Les doigts joints à ses lèvres, la jambe tressautante, il fixe l'endroit de la ruelle où il a failli mourir et l'a échappé belle. Si tout s'est passé en un laps de temps, il a bel et bien cru qu'il allait y passer ce soir. Scott, son meilleur ami, était là pour lui, il l'a sauvé, ce soir, c'est à lui qu'il doit sa vie. Mais désormais, Stiles sait qu'il est en danger. Le grand frère du chasseur que Peter a tué est, certes cloué en cellule pour tentative de meurtre, mais toujours en capacité d'entrer en contact avec les autres chasseurs, ceux du mauvais rangs, ceux contre qui Allison et son père se battent, ceux dirigés par Kate Argent. Il sait qu'il paiera son délit autant que les loups-garous. Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, il en pâtira.

La portière conducteur s'ouvre, faisant sursauter le garçon perdu dans ses pensées. Il ferme brièvement les yeux en comprenant qu'il ne s'agit seulement de Derek, puis il se replace confortablement face à la route, ne désirant qu'une chose : ne pas lui parler. Derek démarre la voiture et sans s'adresser à l'adolescent, il débute le trajet, s'éloignant de cette boîte tout en se remémorant chacun des mots prononcés par Stiles. Les paroles lui montent à la tête, lui vrillent l'esprit et une odeur de mâle inconnue s'élève du corps de l'humain. Le loup-garou lutte contre cette rage qui le dévaste soudainement mais il gare brutalement son véhicule sur le bas-côté et se tourne vers Stiles pour répliquer sans pouvoir mesurer ses propos :

— Nom de dieu Stiles, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point j'étais inquiet ? J'ai essayé de ne pas m'en faire, me disant que tu ne risquais rien ou que tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête pour me prouver que tu n'as pas besoin de ma protection, mais quand j'ai entendu les coups de feu... Tu ne peux pas me blâmer de me soucier de ta vie alors que tu fais parti de ma meute, de ma famille ! Tout comme tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'avoir essayé de te faire plaisir en te laissant aller à cette soirée sans m'avoir sur le dos. Je ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire avec toi pour qu'il y ait un minimum d'entente entre nous ! Tout ce que j'estime faire de bon pour toi ne te convient pas. Et tout ce que je ne me risque pas à faire pour ne pas m'attirer tes foudres... ne te convient pas non plus. Que dois-je faire pour établir un semblant de confiance au sein de notre relation ?

Stiles détaille le loup-garou avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration coupée. Il n'a pas besoin de dons surnaturels pour comprendre la réelle détresse qui submerge Derek à l'instant présent. Les mots ne semblent pas s'accorder dans sa tête, il ne parvient pas à faire des phrases concrètes, comme si, pour lui, l'alphabet n'était plus qu'une donnée numérique indéchiffrable. Ses facultés l'abandonnent et Derek soupire de lassitude. Contrôlant ses gestes violents et son envie de détruire les vitres de son bolide, le jeune homme reprend le volant en mains et se fait à l'idée que l'espoir d'une entente entre eux deux est une cause perdue. Alarmé, Stiles se précipite sur Derek, posant une main contre la vitre et l'autre sur le siège du jeune homme comme pour l'empêcher de sortir. À peine quelques centimètres les séparent et pourtant, cette fois Stiles n'en tient pas rigueur, il compte dire ce qu'il pense au loup-garou, sans être coupé par cette proximité déroutante.

— Je sais que je peux être chiant, horripilant et exécrable. Je ne comptais pas t'inquiéter Derek, je voulais vraiment tenir ma promesse. J'ai juste perdu les pédales à un moment donné... Ethan nous a chargé de surveiller Danny dans cette boîte gays et... je voulais voir si je pouvais plaire à un mec parce que ma vie amoureuse est un total désastre et encore ! Je ne peux même pas dire que c'en est un puisque je n'ai même pas de vie amoureuse, dit-il en riant jaune avec les yeux brillants. Je sais que j'ai besoin de vous pour assurer ma sécurité, si Scott n'avait pas été un loup-garou, ce soir je serai mort. Mais il m'est nécessaire de me dire que je n'ai pas besoin d'en être un pour sauver des vies, vous protéger et vous aider. J'ai besoin de me sentir moi-même, de me sentir humain, de me sentir tel que je suis avec mes propres valeurs et mes propres atouts, et surtout, j'ai besoin d'être utile. Mais ce soir, il s'est passé quelque chose et... j'ai réalisé que je ne savais même pas qui j'étais vraiment. Ce soir, j'ai réalisé que je me trompais sur ma propre existence, sur mes sentiments et sur ce que je ressentais... Tu dois m'aider Derek. Je t'en supplie. Tu es le seul qui peut m'aider à découvrir qui je suis, gémit Stiles qui n'a pas su retenir quelques larmes sauvages de couler.

Derek le détaille d'un air décontenancé, ne s'attendant très certainement pas à ce revirement de situation. Il découvre dans le regard de Stiles, sa peur, son chamboulement, une vérité abstraite sur laquelle il semble se questionner, un intérêt prioritaire et formel sur sa personne. Le jeune homme sait que Stiles ne compte pas devenir un loup-garou, il ne le supporterait pas, ce serait venir à l'encontre de lui-même et de ce qu'il est. Stiles est le seul humain sans défense apparente de la meute, mais il a toujours été le cerveau. C'est lui qui orchestre leurs plans, leurs attaques, leurs recherches. Derek sait que le garçon est voué à une grande carrière de policier. Mais en le regardant fixement, il ne parvient pas à deviner ce dont il a besoin. Ses yeux glissent jusqu'aux lèvres de l'adolescent, et les siennes se plissent comme s'il retenait fermement l'envie de les poser sur celles du garçon. Il plonge son regard dans celui de Stiles tout en déglutissant difficilement et prononce d'une voix faible et éraillée dans un murmure susurré :

— Je ne sais pas si je peux, mais je te promets d'essayer et de faire mon maximum pour y arriver.

Il détaille chaque parcelle du visage du garçon tout en se mordillant les lèvres puis il fait quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable envers Stiles. Il lève les bras et les entoure autour de l'adolescent pour le presser contre lui et le rassurer. Un bien-être intense le submerge dont il ne devine pas la provenance. Stiles, le menton sur son épaule, les bras entourés autour de son buste, semble lui aussi déboussolé et son cœur palpite jusqu'à l'affolement. Le cœur du loup-garou s'accélère au rythme de celui de l'adolescent et ses doigts se cramponnent au tee-shirt qu'il lui a donné pour la soirée. Il veut trouver une ancre à laquelle s'amarrer dans le tumulte de cet océan émotionnel et inconnu. Ses inspirations et ses expirations s'entrechoquent tant la difficulté de rassembler ses idées devient grande. Il ne parvient pas à se décrocher du garçon et ce dernier ne le désire pas pour une raison qu'il croit connaître. Derek hume l'odeur se dégageant de Stiles, espérant pouvoir percevoir cette senteur familière qu'il aime tant sans savoir se l'expliquer et sans réellement se l'avouer. Prêt à ressentir la bienséance que lui procure l'odeur de l'adolescent, le jeune homme se braque quand il sent à nouveau une toute autre odeur, déplaisante et trop forte pour être appréciable aux narines d'un loup. Il met précipitamment un terme à cette étreinte étrangement enivrante sans pour autant libérer Stiles de son emprise.

— Qu'elle est cette odeur que tu as sur toi ? le questionne Derek tâchant de dissimuler sa nervosité et sa colère.

Stiles baisse la tête vers sa poitrine et tente de humer le tissu avant de hausser les épaules et répondre d'un air détaché :

— La mienne, je crois bien.

— Non idiot. Je te parle d'une odeur de mâle comme si le gars voulait que tu lui appartiennes. C'est quelque chose que l'on ressent, nous, les loups-garous. Il ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès mais c'est un geste inconscient que font généralement les humains pour marquer leurs territoires.

— Tu crois quoi ? ricane Stiles en se détachant de Derek pour se rasseoir confortablement. J'étais dans une boîte gays ! s'exclame-t-il sentant soudainement les effets de l'alcool ressurgir sous forme d'excitation. Les hommes sont attirés par mon sex appeal. Je crois que j'ai bien plu au pote de Danny. Il s'appelle Matty... Ah ! Non. Ça c'est le surnom que je lui donnais. C'est Mathis ou Matthias. Ils étaient huit au total mais une partie de leur bande n'est pas restée avec nous...

Derek écoute les divagations de Stiles avec un certain contrôle pour ne pas exploser. L'adolescent ne se rend pas compte de l'état dans lequel le loup-garou se morfond de plus en plus et poursuit sans cesse le récit de sa soirée jubilante.

— Il était très entreprenant. Je me rappelle de ses mains un peu trop baladeuses. Sur mes fesses et mon torse. Il essayait de me déshabiller comme certains gars l'étaient déjà dans la boîte, mais j'ai quand même réussi à garder mon pantalon. C'était bizarre mais excitant de draguer un mec et lui plaire. J'ai même fait le con avec le barman. J'espère qu'il a été paralysé celui-là ! Les balles étaient paralysantes pas mortelles. C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par certains policiers. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con celui-là ! N'empêche ça a fait du bien de se sortir de ce bordel qu'est la gente féminine, souffle-t-il. L'espace d'une soirée, précise-t-il. Der, est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti de l'attirance pour un garçon ? demande Stiles sérieusement en posant son regard brillant et humide sur Derek.

Ce dernier est frappé par l'intensité et le bouleversement qui se dégagent du regard de l'adolescent et en reste sans voix. Comment peut-il interpréter cette émotion nouvelle et mystérieuse ? Stiles paraît à la fois totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool et réellement bouleversé par les propos que la vodka le mène à tenir. Inspirant profondément, Derek tend le bras et pose sa main sur la joue de Stiles, figeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre et ouvrant la bouche pour répondre doucement :

— Non.

Et il sait qu'il ment sans en avoir réellement conscience. Alors la colère remplace subitement la compassion comme un bipolaire change d'humeurs et d'états d'esprit. Retirant sa main sans douceur, sa voix se fait plus grave et plus sèche lorsqu'il reprend :

— Mais il semblerait que l'alcool t'ait retourné le cerveau. Imagine une fille qui selon tes goûts te semblent être la plus belle, une star ou une que tu côtoies constamment, et pose-toi les bonnes questions : est-ce que tu la trouves attirante ? Est-ce que tu pourrais l'aimer si mentalement elle te plaît aussi ?

Stiles retient sa respiration, refusant de se plonger dans le test que Derek lui propose de faire, ayant trop peur du résultat. Il n'ose même pas faire un mouvement, craignant que ses yeux se posent sur Derek et qu'il comprenne que ses soupçons sont fondés. Le jeune homme ne perçoit pas le trouble grandissant du garçon et raille froidement :

— Tu te rends compte de ta connerie ? Tu bois comme un trou et tu dragues un mec que tu ne connais pas juste pour t'amuser ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête bon sang ? Tu imagines ce qu'il aurait pu essayer de te faire ? s'emporte le loup-garou. Putain Stiles ! S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je ne me le serai jamais pardonné. J'ai l'impression que ce gars a profité de toi alors que ce n'est pas lui que tu désires ! grogne-t-il de manière plaintive désormais.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, pense Stiles qui se remémore sa vision obnubilée par le corps de Derek. Il ferme les yeux un instant et se plonge à nouveau dans ce souvenir vivace, envoûtant et salivant. Son regard le frappe de plein fouet, la chaleur de sa peau le fait frissonner, son odeur lui procure un bien-être réel et sa présence l'anime en plein cœur.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? Alors arrête de vouloir plaire à n'importe qui, focalise-toi sur la personne qui te plaît et dis-toi qu'il faut sauter le pas. Si une fille te plaît, cesse d'attendre un signe de sa part. Fonce. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Et ta fierté n'en prendra pas un coup, parce que si elle te repousse c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Ou alors, essaie de ne pas te poser de questions et prends du bon temps avec des filles qui n'auront aucun mal à te dépuceler. Demande à ton entourage. Tu verras bien.

— Heather, souffle Stiles comme une révélation les pupilles éclairées.

Derek tourne brutalement la tête vers l'adolescent et fronce les sourcils. Stiles semble retrouver une étincelle d'espoir, peut-être qu'il ne s'est finalement pas trompé sur sa sexualité ! Peut-être qu'il sait réellement qui il est ? Une bouffée de joie grimpe en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés et que le regard verdoyant de ce dernier le foudroie sur place. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Heather ne peut pas rivaliser contre ce qui le rattache à ce sentiment puissant d'attirance et de dévotion envers le jeune homme qui lui fait face. Il se sent si troublé et épris de ces iris vert clair captivants et magnifiques, couronnés de sclérotiques blanches et opaques rendant vive la clarté du verdoiement, emprisonnés dans une forme amande, élégante, entourée de longs cils noirs, donnant une puissance hypnotique à son regard unique. Attiré par cette mâchoire anguleuse, rectiligne, saillante et surmontée d'une barbe clairsemée rasée de près dont il rêve de couvrir de baisers, pour sentir le désir naître en lui et découvrir des sensations qui lui sont alors jusque-là inconnues. Enivré par cette bouche bien dessinée dont les lèvres de corail, fines et élégantes envoûtent son besoin de les embrasser sans cesse et dont le sourire rare a le don d'émerveiller ceux qui ont la chance d'en être témoin. Fasciné par cette chevelure ébouriffée, épaisse, courte, noire, dont la brillance frappe malgré l'obscurité de sa nuance, où il aimerait y plonger ses doigts, avides de les empoigner avec force tout en échangeant un long baiser intense avec le jeune homme. Affamé par cette peau voluptueusement brillante et rosée dont la douceur transparaît délicieusement malgré le corps musclé, élancé, massif et imposant qu'elle protège avec vaillance et élégance. Décontenancé par cette allure à la fois séduisante, majestueuse et provocatrice, imposant un respect instinctif auquel l'esprit de quiconque se plie automatiquement. Et effroyablement saisi par cette voix suave et rocailleuse à l'aspect incroyablement enchanteresse s'y émanant et l'ensorcelant à chaque mot prononcé.

Stiles inspire soudainement, s'extirpant de sa contemplation qui a trop duré, plus que cela n'aurait dû. Il expire lentement en faisant de nouveau face à la route sans un mot. Il demeure ainsi quelques longues secondes avant de soupirer, fermer les paupières et murmurer :

— Non rien. On rentre ? quémande-t-il. J'ai besoin de dormir et il est déjà quatre heures moins dix, marmonne-t-il en grimaçant.

— Je te laisserai dormir demain matin. Mais tu iras à ton entraînement de lacrosse l'après-midi, impose Derek d'un air calme mais soucieux.

Stiles acquiesce, remercie le loup, et grimace sous les nausées qui le submergent à cause de la surdose de vodka pure absorbée. Derek démarre la voiture tandis que l'adolescent s'endort, l'estomac remué par les ballottements de la voiture. Le loup-garou jette de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers l'adolescent assis à sa droite, se mordillant les lèvres devant son visage pâle mais torturé par l'envie de céder aux vomissements. Le jeune homme gare sa camaro devant l'immeuble de son loft et hésite un moment entre réveiller le garçon ou le porter dans ses bras. À l'instant même où il se décide à sortir, Stiles se réveille lentement en grognant. Derek se précipite pour lui ouvrir la portière et l'aider à en sortir.

— Tu veux vomir ? demande Derek.

Stiles secoue la tête et parvient faiblement à répondre :

— Je n'y arriverai pas.

Alors Derek prend les devants, met un bras de Stiles sur ses épaules tandis qu'il passe le sien sous les aisselles de l'adolescent. Il le mène difficilement dans les escaliers, se heurtant violemment aux murs après avoir titubé et manqué dévaler les marches qu'ils ont gravies. Poussant la porte en ferraille coulissante de son loft, Derek soupire de soulagement mais il sait que le parcours n'est pas encore fini. L'heure étant tardive, il suppose que Peter est endormi et ne les enquiquinera donc pas. Il conduit le garçon jusqu'à son matelas avant d'aller chercher un gant de toilette humide pour le lui passer sur le visage et le cou, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et le forcer à boire un peu. Une main glissée à l'arrière du crâne de Stiles pour lui relever la tête, tenant la bouteille de l'autre main, il dépose délicatement le goulot contre ses lèvres et fait précautionneusement couler l'eau dans sa bouche. Quand il estime avoir assez réhydraté le garçon, Derek referme le récipient pour le déposer à côté de Stiles. Il s'apprête à partir en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit mais le jeune le retient :

— Der...

— Oui ? fait l'interpellé.

— J'ai besoin de toi, murmure-t-il en fermant les paupières et trouvant le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter est parti, chargé de surveillé Cora de loin, pour être persuadé qu'elle est hors de danger. Vers midi, Derek se lève de son canapé, dépose son livre sur la table et s'en va dans la cuisine après s'être assuré que Stiles soit toujours en bonne santé. Pendant une heure il leur prépare un bon plat à déguster et quand tout est prêt, même la table dressée, il se dirige vers l'endroit où dort le fêtard. Il s'agenouille à côté du matelas et tandis qu'il s'apprête à le réveiller, ses yeux captent l'air bienséant de son visage et il ne peut se résoudre à mettre un terme à sa contemplation. Il sursaute lorsque son regard survole son visage pour s'arrêter sur la bouche du garçon. Il se racle la gorge et pose une main peu assurée sur le visage de l'adolescent, le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller.

— Debout Stiles, susurre-t-il avant de s'éclaircir les idées et se reprendre : Stiles, réveille-toi, tu as assez dormi, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix pressante et sèche.

— Putain ! s'écrie Stiles en sursautant. Tu pourrais pas baisser le volume ? peste-t-il d'une humeur maussade en se frottant le visage.

— Tu peux aller te doucher, j'ai déjà préparé le repas, le renseigne Derek.

Stiles acquiesce, se gratte la nuque et tente de se redresser en vain. Le jeune homme lui tend ses bras, et le garçon ferme brièvement les yeux avant de soupirer et accepter l'offre. Il lève les bras, ses mains s'enroulant autour des poignets de Derek tandis que le cœur de ce dernier fait un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sent la pression des doigts de l'adolescent sur sa peau. Il déglutit, resserre à son tour sa poigne et le soulève. Stiles titube et ses mains s'agrippent aux avants-bras de Derek, son front heurte le menton du loup-garou, et son torse se colle à celui du jeune homme. L'adolescent relève doucement le visage vers celui du loup et le bout de son nez effleure les lèvres du jeune homme. Leurs souffles se perdent dans l'infime espace qui les sépare et les lèvres de Stiles survolent le menton de Derek. Ce dernier a les yeux rivés dans ceux de Stiles et ne parvient pas à décrocher son regard du sien. Il entend distinctement les battements affolés du cœur de l'adolescent, comme un tintamarre le poussant à chaque impulsion un peu proche de lui. Les mains de Derek encerclent les coudes de Stiles mais elles glissent petit à petit vers ses épaules alors que ses yeux contemplent le reste de son visage. Ses doigts effleurent le cou du garçon avant qu'il n'encadre son visage et qu'il en caresse les joues de ses pouces. Les mains de Stiles sont fébrilement posées sur les hanches de Derek tandis que leurs visages se rapprochent. Tous deux semblent perdus dans le regard de l'autre et ils s'évertuent dans l'intensité de l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, qu'ils sursautent, se séparent juste à temps avant que Peter et Cora ne les surprennent.

Stiles traverse rapidement le loft, sans s'arrêter pour saluer les arrivants. Il s'engouffre dans la salle de bain et se jette à corps perdu dans la baignoire, pour ôter toutes les mauvaises odeurs d'alcool, de sueur, de tabac et d'hormones masculines de sa peau. L'eau s'abat sur son crâne, avant de couler sur son front pour dégouliner sur ses paupières closes et ses joues fiévreuses, poursuivant ainsi sa course le long de son corps, suivant les lignes de ses bras musclés, de son torse en cours de développement musculaire, jusqu'à son nombril entouré d'un duvet de poils noirs avant de tomber en cascade sur ses jambes. Il soupire sous le bonheur d'une douche un tantinet glaciale pour le réveil, un tantinet chaude pour le bien-être. Il masse son corps ankylosé et grimace lorsque ses doigts effleurent les deux lignées de points de suture. Il gémit en serrant les dents ainsi que les poings, s'empêchant de hurler pour ne pas prévenir les loups-garous de la douleur qui l'assaille.

Il sort cinq minutes plus tard de la baignoire, ses blessures toujours fumantes. Il enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et se regarde dans le miroir pour examiner ses plaies. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant le résultat et pose ses doigts sur les bouts des deux fils noirs, prêt à les retirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'en aura jamais le cran. Il passe une main sur sa nuque avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a aucune affaire propre de rechange. Stiles se frappe le front avec sa paume et se dirige vers la porte qu'il entrouvre pour crier :

— Derek ! Tu peux m'apporter des affaires s'il te plaît ? De préférence : à ma taille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le loup-garou apparaît devant la porte et Stiles l'ouvre, dévoilant expressément sa presque nudité avant de s'emparer des affaires et fermer. Il lance les affaires sur un meuble et s'apprête à dénouer sa serviette lorsqu'il a un éclair d'illumination. Il rouvre précipitamment la porte et hurle :

— Derek att..., commence-t-il.

Le jeune homme n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Il est toujours là, les bras en angle droit, l'air dérouté et le regard rivé sur Stiles. Ce dernier s'approche, analyse furtivement le loup-garou, tend le bras, l'agrippe par le col de son pull et l'attire dans la salle de bain en refermant une nouvelle fois derrière eux. Un peu chancelant sous son équilibre défaillant, Derek s'aperçoit que Stiles est réellement habillé uniquement d'une serviette. Ses poils se hérissent, son cœur s'accélère et il tâche de rendre sa respiration discrète. Stiles aussi a le cœur emballé, il envie chaque centimètre carré de tissu ayant le droit de toucher et couvrir le corps et la peau du loup-garou, désirant presque les lui arracher sur le champ. Au lieu de ça, il se racle la gorge et quémande :

— Tu peux m'enlever les points de suture ?

Derek fronce les sourcils et ses yeux glissent le long du torse de l'adolescent pour inspecter les deux plaies symétriques. Il s'avance sans réfléchir, pose ses mains sur les hanches mouillées de Stiles, ses pouces frôlant le V des abdominaux de l'adolescent pour passer plus près des sutures. Il se penche détaille la couleur, la forme et l'ampleur avant de remonter le visage vers celui du garçon, sans le lâcher, et déclarer :

— Garde-les encore au moins deux jours. Il faut généralement entre cinq et quinze jours de cicatrisation, l'informe Derek.

Stiles acquiesce et sans vraiment en être conscient, il lève les bras pour poser ses mains dans les creux des coudes de l'alpha. Le corps de Derek se tend et son rythme cardiaque s'accentue de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus grand. Les mains de Derek naviguent encore un peu plus bas et c'est alors qu'il constate les avoir posées sur le bas du dos de Stiles à la naissance de ses fesses. La panique s'imprègne en lui et il recule subitement, comme si quelque chose venait de le piquer. L'air affolé et décontenancé, il dévisage l'adolescent qui n'a pas l'air, lui non plus, d'assimiler tous les éléments venant de se produire.

— Je dois... Habille-toi, vite et viens manger, se reprend le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard.

Stiles hoche de la tête et regarde Derek acquiescer comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui même, puis partir. Une fois seul dans la salle de bain, l'adolescent inspire un bon coup. Mais les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il doit s'agripper au lavabo pour reprendre contenance.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il décide d'ignorer ce qu'il vient de se passer et se jette sur les vêtements que Derek lui a apporté. Des affaires à lui, très certainement. Stiles enfile le tee-shirt qui lui va bien malgré la musculature de Derek beaucoup plus imposante que la sienne, puis le pantalon qui lui est légèrement grand mais qu'il retrousse pour obtenir la bonne taille. Il enfile ses chaussures et mets les autres affaires dans un bac de linges sales avant de prendre sa respiration pour sortir.

Les regards de Cora et Peter convergent vers l'adolescent qui marche d'un air absent vers la table à manger. Il s'assoit pour les rejoindre dans ce repas, et rive ses yeux sur son assiette déjà remplie, et non pas l'alpha qui se situe à quelques mètres de lui, en face. Les deux autres les observent d'un air ahuri mais les deux jeunes hommes ne daignent prononcer aucun mot. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps que Peter s'exclame, agacé :

— Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Stiles poursuit sa mastication sans montrer un quelconque signe d'intérêt pour lui suite aux propos de l'oncle de Derek sur lui. Tandis que Derek ferme les yeux et soupire avant de rétorquer :

— Et si tu te mêlais de ce qui te regarde ?

— Eh bien, il me semble que je vis quelque peu chez toi moi aussi ces derniers jours...

— Tiens à ce propos, le coupe son neveu. On devrait discuter toi et moi. Tu as un appartement en centre ville, pourquoi tu n'irais pas profiter de tes locaux au lieu de me faire chier chez moi ?

— Ne serais-tu pas en train de me chasser par hasard ?

— Il semblerait si ! affirme Derek.

— Oh Der, tu me brises le cœur ! Ton pauvre oncle qui aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec toi pour encore tisser des liens..., feigne Peter. Je suis blessé. Oui vraiment. Vraiment blessé.

— Je m'en carre complètement ! raille le jeune homme.

— Oh bah ça c'est pas gentil, commente le plus âgé des Hale.

— Tu peux la fermer ?

— Et toi tu peux au moins me dire ce qui se passe entre vous ? réitère Peter. C'est une question de vie ou de mort abruti ! s'emporte-t-il soudainement. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un oncle exemplaire...

— Pas toujours ? s'étonne Derek.

Peter lève les yeux au ciel et poursuit sans répliquer à la remarque du jeune homme.

— Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu périsses ou que tu souffres depuis que j'ai appris à me faire aux véritables relations familiales, dit-il en pensant à Malia qui l'a beaucoup aidé à comprendre ce qu'est réellement une famille.

Derek le regarde quelque peu surpris, mais il se détourne rapidement et son regard se pose sur Stiles. Celui-ci l'observe aussi et un échange étrange se forme à l'instant présent, un instant durant lequel, Derek trouve que le garçon est la plus belle, la plus sincère et la plus touchante personne qu'il n'ait eu à rencontrer jusque-là.

Son teint rosé, éclairé et parsemé de grains de beauté est singulier et spécifique à lui-même, identifiable entre mille, ce qui le rend unique. La sombre couleur de ses cheveux coupés raz raffine la douce blancheur de sa peau. Son regard attentif, soucieux, protecteur et pensif, a une portée à la fois délicate, attendrissante et saisissante, transportant quiconque ose le croise. Il s'y dégage une importante joie de vivre et de faire des bêtises, propre à ses envies et ses idées, il est instinctif et très instruit ce qui lui donne un aspect de garçon à respecter par la culture, la ruse et l'ingéniosité dont il est capable. Ses yeux s'apprêtent à déployer des iris au soupçon de vert jauni infimes rendant la clarté d'un regard marron vive et éclatante. Ses lèvres fines, douces à la couleur d'une rose pâle, et son nez en trompette qui font tout son charme et toute sa singularité.

Le loup-garou sort difficilement de sa contemplation pour se tourner à nouveau vers Peter et déclarer :

— Il a failli se faire tuer parce qu'il n'a pas écouté mes recommandations.

Cora sursaute et Peter ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Tous deux se tournent vers Stiles qui soupire sous les regards qu'ils lui lancent. Peter décroise les bras de sa poitrine, inspecte l'adolescent et découvre la marque de brûlure sur son oreille. Il la désigne et demande :

— Un chasseur ?

— Le frère de celui que tu as tué, répond calmement le garçon.

— C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Il ne rate jamais son coup habituellement, comment tu as échappé à sa balle ? le questionne-t-il.

— Scott m'a sauvé. Un loup-garou m'a sauvé.

Derek comprend immédiatement pourquoi Stiles précise de quoi il s'agit. Il aurait envie de le prendre dans ses bras comme hier dans la voiture. Il aimerait tout simplement l'aider et lui prouver qu'il est présent pour lui. Mais il ne peut pas, pas devant sa petite sœur et son oncle.

— Alors, tu vois que tu as besoin de loups-garous pour survivre ? le taquine Peter en ricanant.

— J'ai seulement besoin d'amis, s'emporte Stiles. Pour ma survie, j'ai besoin d'amis, et là j'ai une meute, j'ai une famille. Que tu le veuilles ou non je fais partie de la meute de Derek et Scott. Alors certes, ce sont des loups-garous, mais je n'ai plus qu'à disparaître ou être en danger pour qu'ils viennent me sortir de là. Les loups solitaires eux-mêmes ne valent pas mieux qu'un humain sans meute, raille Stiles en défiant Peter du regard.

Il se tourne brusquement vers Derek et dit d'un ton ferme :

— Emmène-moi au lycée.

***

Derek se gare devant l'établissement scolaire tandis que Stiles commence à se déplacer et ramasser ses affaires de lacrosse qu'ils ont récupérées chez lui. Le jeune homme pose une main sur l'appui-tête du siège du garçon et le hèle pour l'empêcher de sortir. Stiles lui fait face et Derek le détaille quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

— Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît. Mais cette fois, vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de te coller au cul et de t'étouffer alors...

Stiles se penche vers Derek et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, les yeux clos. Son nez effleure l'oreille du loup un laps de temps, avant qu'il ne se recule, rouvre les yeux, adresse un sourire à l'alpha déboussolé et dise :

— À ce soir Sourwolf.

— À tout à l'heure, bredouille Derek, Spaz.

Stiles ouvre la portière et s'extirpe de la voiture expressément pour rejoindre Scott devant les portes d'entrée du lycée. Malia est à côté de lui, ainsi que Lydia, Allison et Jackson. Stiles les salue un à un quand Scott pose la question que tout le monde se pose :

— Ce sont les affaires de Derek que tu portes ?

Stiles jette un coup d'œil à sa tenue avant de hausser les épaules et répondre :

— Et bien, faut croire. Mon armoire ne se déplace pas seule, la nuit, à la lumière de la lune, si tu veux tout savoir, raille-t-il.

— Il te prête même des caleçons ? demande Jackson en rigolant.

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour répondre fermement mais ses doigts se resserrant sur la bretelle de son sac à dos trahissent son émotion. Il hoche de la tête en haussant les épaules et approuve avant de tenter de blaguer :

— Je pense que niveau paquet avant tout comme arrière, j'ai du chemin à faire pour remplir ses boxers...

Lydia et Allison échangent un regard exprimant quelque chose entre le rire et l'étonnement, tandis que Jackson et Malia explosent de rire. Seul Scott fait semblant de se joindre à eux, comme l'a très bien deviné Stiles. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'adolescent se presse dans le couloir, espérant éviter un tête à tête avec son meilleur ami.

— À demain Stiles ! crie Lydia, vexée qu'il ne lui dise pas au revoir.

Il lève la main en guise de réponse, elle s'offusque, fait rire les filles, tandis qu'il trace sa route jusqu'aux vestiaires. En ouvrant la porte, il tombe nez à nez avec le coach. Celui-ci se fige, puis un sourire carnassier fend son visage en deux. Il abat ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles et le secoue légèrement alors que Scott et Jackson apparaissent derrière lui.

— Je suis fier de toi Stilinski ! Ce n'est pas facile ce genre d'annonce mais toi tu en fais une grande. Rien que pour ça tu seras sur le terrain samedi. Tu as intérêt à bien t'entraîner ! ajoute-t-il avant de partir pour rejoindre le stade.

Stiles se retrouve alors face à toute l'équipe et celui qui se trouve au centre n'est autre que Danny, encadré par Ethan, Aiden, Isaac et Boyd. Les quatre garçons de la meute le regardent totalement abasourdis, sauf peut-être Ethan dont on peut déceler un soupçon de culpabilité dans le regard.

Stiles s'avance. Toute l'équipe l'applaudit et l'acclame haut et fort tandis qu'il garde ses yeux rivés sur Danny. Il a peur d'avoir compris.

Il tourne la tête vers son casier et se fige, le visage blême. Il découvre en même temps que Jackson et Scott, ses deux meilleurs amis, plusieurs photos de lui entrain de danser avec Matthias, torse nu, une bouteille de vodka à la main, l'air entièrement perdu dans sa danse. Sur l'une des photos on voit clairement les mains de Matthias sur les fesses de Stiles, ou ses hanches et il se sent immédiatement sali car à cet instant là, ce n'était pas le grand adonis de la boîte qui accaparait ses pensées mais bel et bien le seul et unique sujet de ses pensées : Derek.

Il se racle la gorge, tourne la tête vers Danny et demande :

— C'est toi qui les y as mises ?

Danny secoue la tête négativement sans un air de moquerie sur le visage, alors Stiles le croit.

— C'est Matthias ? l'interroge-t-il après avoir vu un numéro inscrit au crayon à papier sur une des photos.

Danny acquiesce toujours sans rien dire et Stiles l'imite avant d'ouvrir son casier pour y mettre son sac. Il se change rapidement sous les yeux des autres qui le sifflent et il referme son casier sans qu'aucun des autres garçons ne l'ait quitté des yeux. Il attend que Jackson et Scott aient rangé leurs affaires et il sort accompagné des deux garçons, pour rejoindre le coach.

Quand l'équipe entière se rassemble, Bobby Finstock, le professeur, leur annonce qu'ils vont faire une course.

— Et n'oubliez pas ! Plus vous êtes assidus au sport, plus votre corps plaira aux filles, lance-t-il fier de lui. Ou aux garçons bien évidemment Stilinski !

Stiles roule des yeux alors que quelques rires se propagent, et il grommelle :

— Je sens que cette foutue après-midi sera longue...

Scott, Jackson, Isaac et les jumeaux se retournent vers lui, l'air soucieux et interrogateurs. Mais Stiles les ignore et commence à courir, comme l'a ordonné le coach.

***

Stiles gare sa jeep, récupérée grâce à Scott, devant le loft de Derek et il découvre la voiture de son père. Il se précipite dans l'immeuble, survole les marches pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à l'intérieur et fait coulisser la porte le mieux possible. Là, il découvre Peter, Chris, Derek et son père, le shérif. Cora est probablement partie rejoindre Boyd chez lui. L'adolescent s'avance vers les quatre hommes qui le fixent et demande instantanément :

— Où est-ce qu'on va cohabiter maintenant ?

— Dans les ruines de la maison des Hale, annonce son père.

Derek et Peter se figent et observent les deux hommes, essayant de chercher une trace de plaisanterie sur leurs visages.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? s'exclame Peter. Vous voulez envoyer Derek et Stiles dans les ruines du manoir ?

— Affirmatif, approuve Chris Argent.

— Il en est hors de question ! Vous n'imaginez pas une seconde l'ampleur que cela va avoir ? Ils vont mourir en quelques secondes si ils vont là-bas. C'est truffé de chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents ! s'époumone-t-il. Je ne laisserai pas mon neveu se jeter dans le viseur du chasseur ! s'écrie-t-il laissant tout le monde de court face au fait qu'il exige la sécurité et la survie de Derek.

— Ses nouvelles résolutions de tonton modèle, commente Derek avant de redevenir sérieux. Vous êtes persuadés qu'on ne risquera rien ? demande-t-il.

— D'après mes sources, plus aucun chasseur ne rode autour du manoir. Ils savent tous que vous êtes ici. Je vous ai déjà sécurisé le périmètre. Mais bien sûr tâchez d'être discrets, les informe Chris.

— Et si jamais vous sentez le danger arriver, appeler immédiatement la police. J'ai mis une unité en priorité sur vous. Dès que vous appelez, elle intervient, ajoute le shérif. Il te faudra passer prendre tes affaires à la maison, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps vous serez obligés de rester ensemble mais certainement un long moment, dit-il à son fils.

— Papa j'ai pas vraiment envie de vivre comme un fugitif. Je ne peux pas tout simplement revenir à la maison. Derek et Peter n'ont qu'à aller tous les deux au manoir, proteste calmement Stiles.

— Peter doit retourner à son appartement. Cora sera en sécurité avec Boyd. Ça nous permet de ne pas faire de vous une cible facile. En vous éparpillant comme ça, il y a moins de chance qu'ils vous localisent tous. Ils s'attendraient sûrement à ce que tu sois avec Cora, non pas avec Derek. Et justement ils pourraient croire que Derek et Peter soient ensemble au loft ou au manoir. S'ils s'aperçoivent que Peter est à son appartement, ça brouillera sûrement les pistes des chasseurs et ils vont devoir mettre quelques jours pour inventer un stratagème, explique Noah Stilinski.

— Excusez-moi de démonter votre plan, intervient Peter, mais il est pourri.

Le shérif ainsi que Chris s'apprêtent à répliquer lorsque Stiles s'avance et acquiesce :

— Non, il a raison, dit-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles d'aller dans le même sens que Peter. Vous sous-estimez les chasseurs. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ont quelque chose en tête et ce n'est pas penser avant eux qui va nous sauver. Et puis si je suis ton raisonnement, je devrais rentrer à la maison.

Peter acquiesce et Derek détaille Stiles du coin de l'œil se demandant si l'adolescent n'a vraiment pas envie d'habiter avec lui ou si c'est uniquement pour avoir son indépendance d'adolescent rebelle.

— Bon, stop. Vous faites comme on a prévu et si on rencontre le moindre problème on change, souffle Chris.

— Et si le problème c'était un de nos corps ? raille Peter qui n'en démord pas.

— C'est bon ! On peut tester, soupire Derek à l'étonnement de Peter et Stiles. De toute façon, partout où on ira on sera en danger tant que l'on ne saura pas ce qu'ils attendent. Cora n'a tué personne et pourtant elle a été la cible des chasseurs. Le fait qu'elle soit une Hale est un prétexte. Stiles est une cible humaine, pas surnaturelle, et pourtant ils veulent aussi le tuer parce qu'il a protégé Cora. Non, il y a quelque chose de plus profond dessous, j'en suis persuadé, affirme-t-il. J'essaierai de protéger Stiles du mieux que je peux Shérif, je vous le promets.

Stiles le fixe bouche bée et Peter capitule en proclamant :

— Très bien, allons nous faire tuer. Et j'imagine qu'on n'a plus le droit de sortir ?

— Si mais vous êtes contraints de porter ces traceurs, leur apprend Chris.

— Nom de Zeus ! s'écrie Peter.

Il se tait pour pouvoir contrôler sa colère puis dit d'un ton neutre en arrachant un traceur des mains du chasseur :

— OK. Je veux bien mettre ce truc sur moi constamment, mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne tolère pas l'idée d'être surveillé ou de vivre comme une proie.

— Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'en être une, mais c'est exactement ce que tu es, rétorque Chris pour le remettre à sa place. Tu pourrais être un minimum reconnaissant que Beacon Hills se mobilise pour ta sécurité.

Peter garde le silence quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Derek et Stiles se jaugent du regard, puis il coupe leur échange en capitulant :

— Bonne soirée.

Il s'éloigne, laissant Stiles et Derek avec les deux hommes. Derek rassemble toutes ses affaires sous la surveillance de Chris, tandis que le shérif guide Stiles jusqu'à leur maison pour qu'il fasse de même.

— Stiles, je suis désolé. Si je pouvais, je t'assure que je te protègerai moi-même à la maison. Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de combattre une horde de chasseurs prêts à te tuer pour une raison aussi débile que d'avoir sauvé la vie d'une amie...

— Papa, s'il te plaît, ne te sens pas coupable. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le rassure l'adolescent tout en mettant des affaires dans son sac.

— Alors, ça ne te dérange pas de vivre avec Derek ? demande le shérif.

Stiles se redresse, se tourne vers son père et raille :

— T'aurais pu trouver pire.

— Pourquoi est-ce toujours aussi tendu entre vous deux ?

— Je rêve ou tu me fais un interrogatoire ? s'exclame Stiles.

Son père hausse les épaules alors Stiles roule des yeux, écarte les bras et proteste :

— Je sais pas papa ! Et toi pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le père de Scott ? Tu vois on a chacun nos différents avec des personnes sans forcément avoir de raisons valables pour...

— Il voulait me virer Stiles, le coupe Noah.

La bouche entrouverte, Stiles reste un moment muet devant la riposte de son père très acceptable comme excuse. Puis il soupire, baisse la tête, les mains sur les hanches, avant de se frotter le nez, hausser les épaules et répliquer :

— Je sais pas. C'est comme ça. Derek a beau être l'alpha, il restera toujours ce petit con prétentieux et ténébreux du début. Et moi j'imagine que je serai toujours le petit humain sans importance et sans défense de la meute.

— Je croyais que c'était résolu ce genre de conflits !

— Faut croire que non, raille Stiles avant de reprendre ses affaires dans ses mains. Bon papa, on discutera plus tard, on doit y aller, ajoute-t-il en empoignant les anses de son sac et avancer vers la porte.

— Tu sais Stiles, finalement, tu es peut-être gay.

Stiles se fige et son père rigole. À bien l'observer, Stiles comprend que la réaction de son père n'est pas anodine, il sait quelque chose, ou alors, il se doute de la même que lui...


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles est réveillé par de légères secousses au niveau du torse et quand il ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas son père qu'il découvre penché au-dessus de lui, ni même la pièce qui l'environne, il s'agit en réalité de Derek et de l'une des chambres du manoir des Hale. Non, tout ça n'est donc pas un rêve interminable mais bel et bien la réalité. Il soupire en se passant une main sur le visage tandis que celles de Derek sont toujours posées sur sa poitrine. En parlant de réalité, il sait qu'il est dans le monde réel en ressentant toutes ces sensations incontrôlables que seul le loup-garou peut lui procurer par le toucher.

— Stiles, il faut que je parte.

Cela fait deux jours que Stiles et Derek sont installés dans le manoir. Deux jours durant lesquels Stiles est le seul des deux jeunes hommes à être sorti pour aller au lycée. Deux jours durant lesquels il a senti Derek à fleur de peau. Respectant son mutisme, il n'a pas cherché à venir à l'encontre de cette envie subite de silence. Pour tout avouer, c'est la première fois que Derek lui adresse la parole et même un regard depuis leur arrivée ici. Mais là, la seule chose qu'il lui dit c'est qu'il doit partir ? Stiles se redresse, complètement réveillé, et questionne le loup-garou :

— Où tu vas ? Tu pars seul ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Devant le regard fuyant et la non-réponse de l'alpha, Stiles s'emporte :

— Derek bon sang, parle-moi !

— Je ne te dois rien Stiles. Sois déjà heureux que je vienne te prévenir. Arrête de poser des questions...

— Je ne vais pas te laisser partir seul en pleine nuit ! s'écrie Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge en face de lui.

— Tu pars tous les jours seul au lycée sans m'assurer ton retour. Ne m'emmerde pas pour une petite absence de rien du tout, raille Derek.

— Arrête tes conneries Der, tu sais très bien que si je ne reviens pas après le lycée ce ne sera pas de mon plein gré, s'énerve l'adolescent.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air réellement emballé à l'idée de cohabiter avec moi mardi, ricane le jeune homme. Alors pourquoi tu resterais ? s'intéresse-t-il sincèrement.

Stiles garde le silence un instant avant d'expirer un bon coup, se lever, prendre les clés de la jeep et s'exclamer :

— Je viens. Où que tu ailles, j'irai. Alors dis-moi où on va.

Derek fusille Stiles des yeux et ce dernier déclare :

— J'imagine que tu aimerais emprunter ma Roscoe puisque nous n'avons qu'elle. Donc je vais être clair : c'est ma jeep, ma voiture, mes règles. Je suis en possession des clefs, tu ne les obtiendras pas, tant que tu ne m'auras pas confirmé vouloir que je t'accompagne. Et t'as l'air plutôt pressé donc si j'étais toi, je ne choisirai pas l'option « à pattes ».

Le loup-garou fulmine mais il sait qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Il se redresse à son tour, fait face au garçon et s'approche dangereusement de lui pour lui ordonner sèchement :

— Tu restes dans la voiture, tu n'en sors sous aucun prétexte !

— Pourquoi ? T'as trop peur de devoir me tuer si jamais je désobéissais à tes ordres ? demande Stiles en le défiant.

Derek le jauge du regard avant de soupirer, rouler des yeux en secouant la tête et s'éloigner. Stiles l'observe et il pince les lèvres lorsque ses yeux suivent les courbes de son corps jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies et bien fermes. Il réprime un sourire avant de s'exclamer :

— Derek !

Le jeune homme se fige, attend quelques secondes, puis se retourne les sourcils froncés et l'air interrogateur. Stiles reste bouche bée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Bien qu'il ne les a jamais vécues, jamais perçues, ses sensations et ses émotions sont si puissantes envers le loup-garou, qu'il sait désormais qu'elles ne sont pas fictives. Il hausse les épaules, quelques larmes brillant dans ses yeux, et Derek, après un laps de temps d'hésitation, sourit pour lui. L'adolescent, captivé par ces lippes étirées vers le haut, contemple le jeune homme debout face à lui avec une attention sincère et intense. Il sourit à son tour, doucement, un sourire sans dents, simple, délicat et vrai. Puis il s'avance vers le loup-garou et lui demande presqu'en susurrant :

— Où dois-je te conduire ?

Derek l'examine d'un air intéressé et attendri, il a envie de caresser ce visage juvénile qui n'a seulement quelques années de moins que lui. Il serre les poings dans les poches de son pantalon, pour réprimer ce besoin primordial de sentir la peau de Stiles contre ses paumes ainsi que son parfum enivrer ses sinus. Il tente de s'extirper de ses pensées un peu trop formelles, mais il ne parvient pas à concrètement s'évader de ce regard envoûtant que possède le garçon.

Nom de Dieu, jure mentalement Derek, ce gamin me rend fou. Il soupire fortement et détourne les yeux quelques secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, analyser la question de Stiles et répondre finalement :

— À la piscine du lycée. J'y rejoins Peter. J'espérais pouvoir y aller seul car sortir en pleine nuit peut attirer les chasseurs à nos trousses, avoue-t-il en baissant les yeux comme s'il brisait son bouclier et certifiait les sentiments qu'il éprouve à l'égard de Stiles. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dedans, marmonne-t-il.

— Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider Derek, dit le lycéen en posant sa main sur l'épaule du loup-garou. Pourquoi dois-tu rejoindre Peter ? Tu sais très bien que nous n'en avons pas le droit.

— À ce qu'il paraît, il a quelque chose à me dire de très important, déclare Derek sans vraiment montrer à Stiles qu'il ne croit pas en la bonté de son oncle.

Le plus jeune hausse les épaules et décide qu'il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus si Derek ne donne pas suite à des explications. Il n'a certainement pas envie d'en parler ou pas à l'instant. Stiles fait signe à Derek d'y aller et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers l'extérieur. Le loup-garou prend rapidement les devants, se stoppant devant la porte d'entrée, plaçant sa main sur la hanche de Stiles sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il lui fait instantanément comprendre qu'ils doivent faire preuve de discrétion et de donner de l'importance sur chaque élément suspect. Comme Chris Argent le leur a sciemment certifié, il a sécurisé l'entièreté du périmètre de la propriété des Hale dans le cas où quelques chasseurs seraient encore campés sur leurs positions. Derek s'apprête à ouvrir la porte avant que Stiles ne le retienne fermement. Une main survolant la poignée, l'autre sur le torse de son ami, Derek tourne la tête vers le jeune en fronçant les sourcils et articule en silence :

— Stiles on n'a pas le temps !

Mais quand il va pour continuer son chemin, le lycéen le retient une nouvelle fois. Là, le jeune Hale ne parvient pas à contenir sa colère. Il se retourne vivement vers Stiles et raille à voix basse, le ton tranchant :

— Nom d'un chien qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Stiles n'attend pas une seconde, se jette vers Derek et plante un baiser sur sa joue piquante avant d'effleurer la tempe du jeune homme avec le bout de son nez. Il tend le bras, ouvre la porte et sort devant, sans aucune once d'hésitation. Passé le moment de surprise totale, Derek se précipite à la suite de l'adolescent et s'exclame dans un murmure précipité :

— Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reste derrière moi !

— Je te signale que tu es aussi inutile qu'un autre humain pour moi quand nos ennemis sont des chasseurs capables de t'abattre en moins d'une seconde. Tu as juste le courage et l'audace dont il est nécessaire d'être doté en ce genre de circonstances, l'informe Stiles d'un ton neutre.

Il libère son bras de la main de Derek, resserre son emprise autour de ses clés et poursuit sa course pour rejoindre la jeep. Il sourit lorsqu'il parvient à elle, soupire quand ses mains en caressent le volant et s'extasie dans cet instant de pur bonheur :

— Ma Roscoe ! Mon bijou ! La femme de ma vie !

— On dirait que tu ne l'as pas touchée depuis des mois..., commente Derek en lorgnant les mains de l'adolescent vaquant sur le volant.

— Il y a des choses dont on ne peut se lasser à chaque fois qu'on les vit ! souffle le jeune en souriant à pleines dents, fier de lui.

Derek fronce les sourcils mais ne relève pas et laisse Stiles se mettre en route. Il doit être minuit passé. Pour l'instant aucune trace de chasseurs, ni de pièges ou d'embuscades. Stiles roule à une allure raisonnable ce qui agace rapidement le loup-garou.

— Tu peux accélérer ? Il n'y a personne sur la route. Tu ne risques pas de blesser quelqu'un ! On a déjà perdu assez de temps, grommelle l'alpha.

— Et toi tu peux pas la fermer pour une fois ? réplique durement Stiles surprenant Derek au passage.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonne le loup-garou.

Stiles soupire en fermant brièvement les paupières puis il souffle et déclare :

— Pourquoi ne peux-tu donc pas voir ce qui se passe ?

Il secoue la tête en pinçant les lèvres puis il lâche finalement en perdant le contrôle sur sa voix et ses émotions :

— Tu n'en as pas envie ? Tu ne veux pas y croire ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est le problème ? C'est moi ? C'est...

Il s'arrête, incapable de regarder en direction de Derek qui le fixe intensément absolument ahuri par les divagations du garçon. Pourtant Stiles s'en fiche et, sans céder à ses larmes, il s'écrit en bégayant :

— Ou alors... je me fais des films ? Ce n'est que moi qui le vois et toi... pour toi, ça ne signifie rien ?

Derek le détaille, abasourdi, avant de tourner la tête vers la route, la bouche arrondie, pour revenir sur le lycéen. Il l'examine sous tous les angles avant de plisser les yeux et demander d'une voix peu assurée :

— De quoi tu parles Stiles ?

Cette fois, c'est la douche froide pour le garçon. Il laisse l'arrière de son crâne basculé contre l'appui-tête et gare sa voiture devant les portes du lycée. Derek insiste mais Stiles ne répond pas. Il est comme déconnecté du monde et de l'habitacle. Jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou hurle presque à son oreille :

— Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu devrais y aller Der, chuchote le garçon.

— Stiles !

— Je croyais que tu étais pressé ! s'emporte le plus jeune. Ne peux-tu pas tout simplement rejoindre Peter puis revenir tranquillement et rapidement ? lance-t-il agacé.

Derek sourit ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel et sort expressément de la voiture. Avant de fermer la portière, il se retourne vers Stiles et dit d'un ton neutre :

— Ne pars pas.

Stiles ricane tandis que Derek l'observe, alors il s'avance vers lui dangereusement trop proche, leurs nez s'effleurent, il ne prend pas la peine de cacher son regard insistant posé sur ses lèvres avant de fixer le loup-garou droit dans les yeux et rétorquer :

— Sinon tu m'égorges ?

Derek paraît décontenancé par le comportement du jeune et il aimerait tellement embrasser sa bouche ! Il se fait violence pince les lèvres et plonge son regard dans celui de Stiles. Mais l'air langoureux que ce dernier lui offre ne le mène pas vraiment à faire preuve de bon sens.

— C'est une éventualité, parvient-il à bredouiller au bout d'un certain temps.

Stiles reprend sa place initiale et Derek peut enfin respirer. Il ferme brutalement la portière et, sans plus rien ajouter, il court jusqu'aux portes de l'entrée. Il les ouvre, se retourne vers Stiles pour s'assurer que tout va bien se passer pour lui, et il pénètre dans le hall du lycée. Le garçon baille grandement et il se demande comment la journée du lendemain va se dérouler. Ce sera la dernière journée avant le grand jour : il sera sur le terrain !

Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'avouer être homosexuel aurait pu lui faire décrocher sa place sur le terrain en tant que joueur, mais il semblerait que cela lui arrive. Le lendemain de sa découverte, Stiles est allé voir Danny pour qu'il remercie Matthias de sa part et lui informe que grâce à lui, il réalise un rêve de fierté. Quand le bel adonis des îles lui a proposé un rencard en retour, Stiles a tout de même refusé, avouant préféré que leur flirt dure le temps d'une seule et unique soirée — déjà passée. Bien évidemment, la nouvelle a tourné et depuis tout le monde lui lance des petites remarques jamais méchantes, mais drôles et complices. Il aimerait pouvoir leur dire que c'est faux, qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu, or il sait qu'il mentirait. Il n'est pas hétérosexuel. Car l'attirance puissante, sauvage, passionnée et fervente, qu'il ressent pour un certain homme, lui prouve que tout aussi sexuellement qu'amoureusement, il préfère une relation avec une personne du même sexe. Mais il n'a pas réellement l'impression d'être gay non plus. Ce sont ces questions-là, ces analyses-là qui le perdent au fil de ses pensées. Pourtant il sait que petit à petit, une chose se confirme et il se pourrait bien qu'il soit derekhalophile et derekhalosexuel.

À l'intérieur, Derek rejoint Peter entre une piscine olympique et un bassin de récupération. Peter l'a appelé dans l'après-midi, pour lui faire part de quelque chose soi-disant important. Or, lorsque le jeune arrive face à son oncle, ce dernier semble à l'affût. Derek fronce les sourcils, s'approche encore et quand ils sont face à face, les mains dans les poches, il demande à Peter :

— Que voulais-tu me dire ?

— Tu n'as pas été suivi ? s'inquiète Peter.

— Pas que je sache, répond le neveu.

Peter inspecte les recoins de la salle, inspire profondément et se concentre sur Derek pour commencer ses mises en garde.

— Je t'ai vu avec Stiles, débute-t-il.

— Avec Stiles ? s'étonne Derek. Tu m'as fait venir ici pour me parler de Stiles ? s'exclame-t-il à nouveau. Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'en parler au téléphone ?

— Je sais que tu ne sors pas du manoir c'était une occasion de te faire prendre l'air, invente Peter sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est le seul endroit où ils ne nous attendraient pas vraiment, explique-t-il recouvrant son sérieux. Et j'ai besoin d'analyser tes réactions avec mes propres sens.

Derek semble décontenancé mais Peter n'attend pas pour poser sa première question :

— Est-ce que tu l'apprécies ?

— J'y crois pas ! Alors c'est vraiment uniquement pour ça ? Mais tu...

— Réponds-moi ! le coupe sèchement Peter.

Le plus jeune Hale grommelle dans sa barbe avant d'affirmer à son oncle :

— Oui bien sûr que je l'apprécie. Que veux-tu d'autre ? Que je te dise que j'ai fini par l'accepter totalement dans ma meute même s'il n'est autre qu'un humain sans défense ? grogne-t-il. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'important ! Il est un membre de ma famille désormais, et c'est incontestable mais il n'y a aucune raison pour me demander de venir ici et de me questionner sur sa place dans la meute et son importance !

— Je me fiche qu'il soit humain Derek ! s'écrie Peter. Comment l'apprécies-tu, toi, à quel point ? Serais-tu prêt à te sacrifier pour lui ?

— Je le ferai pour tous ceux que j'aime ! s'exclame Derek. Pour Boyd, pour Cora, pour Jackson, pour Scott... tous ! Je ne laisserai pas l'un de mes proches périr sans que je ne puisse rien faire une fois de plus.

— Derek, tu ne comprends pas ce que ma question a d'important dans tout ça !

— Non pas vraiment en effet, rétorque Derek en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Peter ferme brièvement les yeux avant de secouer la tête et la baisser en soupirant. Il garde le silence quelques secondes avant de se décider à y aller franchement pour mettre son neveu au pied du mur.

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Le corps de Derek se fige, les battements de son cœur ralentissent, son visage pâli, ses mains se crispent autour de ses coudes et sa respiration se coupe brusquement. Des bourdonnements retentissent dans ses oreilles et font vibrer ses tympans comme un fil agité sous le vent. Sa vue se bloque et se dédouble en un claquement de doigts. Il semble intérieurement perdre l'entièreté de ses facultés alors qu'extérieurement son corps paraît inexpressif. Or, les oreilles de Peter sensibilisées à l'extrême, perçoivent tous les sons que des humains ne peuvent pas entendre. Les yeux de l'oncle captent les premières gouttent de sueur qui perlent sur les tempes du jeune homme et il réprime un sourire de contentement car même s'il a su démasqué son neveu, sa crainte primaire se révèle être fondée.

— Der, cette question est très sérieuse et j'ai besoin que tu y répondes. Es-tu amoureux de Stiles ? reprend-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles met du temps à apercevoir les phares à une centaine de mètres de lui. Il fronce les sourcils au moment où ceux-ci l'éblouissent et réalise au dernier instant qu'il ne doit pas être vu. Il plonge sur le siège passager à sa droite et ferme durement les yeux tout en priant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorsque la lumière s'estompe, il attend encore quelques secondes avant de se redresser lentement et analyser les environs.

Un bruit assourdissant que seuls les loups-garous peuvent percevoir retentit. Derek et Peter couvrent leurs oreilles de leurs paumes en hurlant de douleur et le plus âgé des deux saisit l'autre par l'avant-bras en hurlant :

— Il faut partir ! Vite ! Ces fumiers nous ont trouvés ! crache-t-il.

Derek chancèle sous la violence de son oncle et la surprise de l'événement le neutralise. Il manque dévaler le mince rebord entre les deux bassins tandis que Peter tente de combattre le son insupportable lui vrillant les tympans tout en fonçant tête baissée vers la sortie. Il s'enfuit alors que son neveu essaie tant bien que mal de se relever. Une balle composée de venin de kanima vient de le toucher à l'épaule. En quelques secondes, alors qu'il avait pourtant réussi à se redresser, le loup-garou, tombe en arrière et l'eau claque bruyamment sous son passage. Il s'effondre dans les profondeurs de la piscine, réalisant l'ampleur de la situation. Que leur veut cette bande de chasseurs ?

Entendant des détonations à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Stiles se redresse subitement et tourne la tête de tous les côtés. Rien à signaler sur le parking. Mais le raffut qui fait rage à l'intérieur ne le rassure en rien. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sort vivement de la voiture, armé de sa batte, en marmonnant :

— Qu'ont-ils encore fait ces deux-là ?

Il court jusqu'aux portes d'entrées, longe plusieurs couloirs, passe les vestiaires, saute quelques barrières pour atteindre les portes de la piscine mais se fige, se rendant compte de la dangerosité de la situation. Il ouvre doucement les portes menant à la piscine lorsque son regard tombe soudainement sur le corps de Peter étendu au sol. Il lorgne les tribunes et les bassins, ne voyant aucune trace de Derek, il tire Peter vers le sas entre les portes et les vestiaires. Le loup-garou lui jette un regard d'incompréhension et Stiles raille :

— Et ouais, il semblerait que même deux loups-garous de naissance grincheux et hautains aient besoin d'un humain pour venir à leur rescousse ! ricane-t-il sans sourire. Où est Derek ? demande-t-il d'un ton pressant.

— Je croyais qu'il était derrière moi, tente de prononcer Peter.

Stiles redresse subitement la tête vers la piscine, affolé à l'idée que Derek soit emprisonné avec les chasseurs. Il ferme brièvement les paupières et saisit Peter par les épaules pour l'interroger :

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Les chasseurs, répond Peter fixant Stiles comme s'il était idiot.

— Non ? Sérieux ? J'y croyais pas du tout ! feigne l'adolescent. Balle de kanima ? le questionne-t-il après avoir pris conscience de la blessure et de la paralysie.

Peter s'étonne de l'incroyable sans de déduction du garçon alors il acquiesce sans chercher à lui renvoyer une réplique virulente. L'adolescent soupire et affirme au loup :

— Je vais te mettre dans ce placard pour te camoufler des chasseurs le temps que ton corps se bat contre le venin, je reviens te chercher plus tard avec Derek, j'essaie de faire vite, promet-il.

Il n'attend pas que Peter l'en empêche, il l'agrippe et le traîne à l'intérieur avant de refermer à clef et ranger cette dernière dans sa poche. Il s'apprête à partir lorsque la voix de Peter retentit depuis le placard :

— Stiles n'y va pas ! Tu vas te faire tuer.

— Je n'abandonne pas Derek. Maintenant ferme-la.

Ignorant l'éventuel danger rôdant dans la piscine, il se précipite vers les portes et regarde à travers les hublots pour déceler quelque chose d'anormal. Quand son regard balaye les alentours de la piscine olympique, il se fige. Un homme, debout, l'air menaçant, essaye de viser quelque chose résidant dans l'eau. Stiles devine instantanément qu'il s'agit d'un chasseur et que ce qu'il vise n'est autre que le loup-garou dont il s'est entiché. Il soupire et ouvre doucement les portes pour ne pas se faire repérer par le chasseur — qui veut certainement aussi sa peau à lui. Il avance sans un bruit à grandes enjambées et prie intérieurement pour que l'homme ne le remarque pas et qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres en poste de surveillance. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui lorsque le chasseur qui lui est inconnu s'exclame :

— Crève, sale clébard de merde !

Il charge son fusil, vise et au moment d'appuyer sur la détente, Stiles fonce et lui abat durement sa batte de baseball à l'arrière du crâne. Le corps de l'homme s'effondre sur le sol carrelé et il le regarde longuement en se disant que si les autres chasseurs apprennent qu'il a défendu un autre Hale en s'en prenant directement à un des leurs, il est réellement traqué à mort cette fois. Il jette le fusil dans le bassin derrière lui, abandonne sa batte et plonge dans l'eau pour nager jusqu'à Derek. Le loup-garou semble déjà avoir perdu connaissance. Stiles s'affole et accélère ses mouvements pour l'agripper par le col et le remonter tant bien que mal à la surface.

Il atteint le rebord, tient toujours Derek par le col tandis qu'il s'extirpe de l'eau par l'échelle, et fait passer le corps lourd et musclé de Derek par-dessus le rebord. Il commence à le secouer pour le réveiller, faisant abstraction de la douleur qui tétanise ses muscles, puis il commence un massage cardiaque pour l'aider à expulser l'eau des poumons jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il y parvient finalement au moment où il désespérait et se penchait pour faire du bouche à bouche. Il agit comme si rien n'allait se produire mais les bruits raisonnant dans les couloirs le pressent à ramasser sa batte, agripper Derek par le col et foncer jusque sous les tribunes en traînant le corps indéniablement lourd du jeune homme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogne Derek alors que l'adolescent le traîne. Je t'ai dit de rester dans la voiture !

— Tu peux pas te contenter de fermer ta gueule ? peste Stiles. Si t'es allergique aux remerciements, je te conseille de la boucler. Je viens à peine de te sauver la vie trou du cul.

Derek veut répliquer mais se rend compte qu'il n'a rien à dire et il ne désire pas le remercier alors qu'il en veut au garçon de risquer sa vie pour lui. Quand le lycéen l'enferme dans un grand placard, il prend soudainement conscience de la situation :

— Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Reste avec moi ou tu vas te faire tuer !

— Fais moi confiance bordel, le rabroue le jeune. Ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, fais-toi discret.

Puis Stiles repart.

— Stiles, fais pas le con ! grommelle Derek. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils te trouvent...

Suivant les traces d'eau maculant le sol, les chasseurs parviennent rapidement aux tribunes et Stiles ne sait plus où se cacher. Il brouille les pistes avec l'eau qui coule de ses vêtements mais le bruit attire les chasseurs et il fait semblant de vouloir se cacher lorsque les deux hommes du hall pénètrent dans la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin ? tonne une voix appartenant à l'un des deux hommes qui allaient l'abattre.

Le pouls du garçon s'accélère et il ne sait plus comment réagir. Font-ils semblant de ne pas le reconnaître ou doit-il son salut à la pénombre ? Peut-être qu'ils ne le connaissent pas... Il prend son courage à deux mains, décide qu'il doit tenter sa chance, souffle et s'exclame sur un ton apeuré :

— Je... Je viens souvent ici après la fermeture pour nager illégalement. Un homme armé d'un fusil s'est jeté sur moi, il disait que je devais crever, que je n'étais qu'un clébard de merde, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il disait ça ! Je... j'ai réussi à l'assommer avec ma batte, dit-il en désignant l'objet. Sauf qu'en tombant... il m'a bousculé et je suis tombé dans l'eau, plaide-t-il en désignant ses vêtements. Je vous assure j'ai juste essayé de me défendre..., s'égosille-t-il la mine mortifiée et la voix chevrotante.

— Ce n'est rien gamin, dit le second qui n'a pas vraiment l'air de le penser. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu deux hommes par hasard ? Un brun aux yeux verts, baraqué, avec une veste en cuir noir, et un autre les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, un peu plus âgé que le premier ?

Stiles secoue négativement la tête au départ avant de finalement acquiescer et rapporter :

— Ils avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher. Ils ont couru jusqu'à la réserve, il y a une trappe qui mène au sous-sol. Je présume que s'ils sont recherchés, ils ont dû aller là-bas. L'homme qui m'a attaqué a certainement cru que j'étais l'un d'eux...

Les deux hommes l'observent de haut en bas avant de réprimer un sourire moqueur. Stiles serre les dents et pince les lèvres pour ne pas ricaner. Vous pouvez rigoler bande de cons, quand vous vous rendrez compte que vous vous êtes faits baiser par l'humain chétif et sans défense, vous aurez perdu votre honneur et vos couilles, peste-t-il dans sa tête.

— Merci gamin, on va aller vérifier en bas. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, s'empresse de le libérer le premier qui voit son coéquipier prêt à presser sur la gâchette.

Stiles acquiesce et attend que les hommes disparaissent pour courir jusqu'au placard. Il implore le silence à Derek et inspire un bon coup avant de le saisir par le col de son t-shirt. Il serre les dents et tire le loup jusqu'à la sortie de la piscine. S'assurant l'absence des deux hommes et l'inconscience du troisième, Stiles parvient jusqu'aux portes et mène tant bien que mal Derek jusqu'au placard où il a enfermé Peter. Quand il ouvre, le loup-garou le plus âgé paraît avoir recouvert ses facultés et sa plaie est en voie de guérison. Il soulève son neveu, usant de ses forces surnaturelles et demande à Stiles de le conduire jusqu'à sa jeep. Ils courent dans les couloirs tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Stiles ouvre précipitamment les portes du lycée et accourt vers la voiture, ouvrant la porte à Peter qui se précipite pour y entrer avec Derek. Stiles parvient au siège conducteur, allume sa voiture mais les portes s'ouvrent brutalement et il démarre au quart de tour. Les chasseurs se mettent à faire feu sur la jeep mais les zigzagues que l'adolescent entreprend les empêchent d'atteindre les roues. Il souffle lorsqu'ils sont hors d'atteintes et presse la pédale d'accélération prêt à ramener Peter chez lui et retourner au manoir avec Derek.

Après avoir bouclé toutes les issues et inspecter chaque pièce pour être certains qu'aucun individu s'est infiltré dans la maison, les deux jeunes hommes s'installent dans le salon, exténués, sans un mot. Ils restent ainsi un long moment avant que Derek ne se redresse en grimaçant et propose un soda à Stiles. Celui-ci accepte en hochant de la tête sous le regard inquiet du loup.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Courbaturé. Mais ça va aller. Je n'ai pas votre capacité de loup-garou à m'en remettre en quelques secondes, mais je m'en remettrai, marmonne-t-il.

Derek acquiesce avant de se lever et préparer deux verres de coca. Il se rend compte petit à petit de ses erreurs envers le garçon et devine qu'elles se nourrissent de ses peurs. Il clôt les paupières un instant et secoue lentement la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

— Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme un vrai con ? se demande-t-il à voix basse.

Il inspire doucement et décide de revenir au salon où l'attend Stiles. Ce dernier l'observe sans broncher et sans dévier de trajectoire une seule fois, pas même quand leurs regards se croisent de longues secondes avec une intensité palpable. Derek tend un verre à Stiles et l'adolescent l'attrape délicatement sans pour autant que leurs doigts s'effleurent. Le loup-garou s'apprête à boire une gorgée lorsqu'il voit le garçon déposé son verre sur le meuble à côté de lui. Il l'imite en fronçant les sourcils et réprime l'envie de lui demander ce qui ne va pas en sentant qu'il ne doit pas rompre le moment avec des paroles. Stiles se redresse de son assise et s'avance vers le jeune homme ténébreux qui le détaille d'un regard à la fois interrogateur et brillant. Le lycéen touche du bout des doigts la peau meurtrie autour de la plaie à l'épaule de Derek et ce dernier tressaille sous le contact de Stiles. L'adolescent sourit en le constatant et murmure :

— Depuis le début...

Il ferme brièvement les yeux avant de sourire, inspirer et plonger son regard dans celui du loup pour continuer en susurrant :

— Depuis le début, il se passait quelque chose mais j'en étais trop inconscient pour m'en apercevoir. Tout était là. Nos querelles, nos engueulades, nos piques, nos méchancetés, et pourtant, il y avait ce besoin indéniable que l'autre soit en vie, en bonne santé. Il fallait qu'on soit présent l'un à côté de l'autre pour satisfaire notre bonheur. Nous détruire, nous rabaisser entre nous, c'était notre seul moyen d'ignorer nos sentiments, notre envie de l'autre et le besoin de l'autre. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou Derek, mais tu es mon ancrage, l'ancrage d'un humain instable et hyperactif. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai envie de toi et la seule raison pour laquelle ça n'a jamais marché avec personne c'est parce qu'il n'y a que toi, chuchote-t-il en frottant tendrement son nez à celui du jeune homme.

Derek roule des yeux en sentant le désir naître en lui et la satisfaction de sentir le corps du garçon proche du sien. Il a besoin de le toucher, de l'enlacer, de le picorer de baisers. Alors quand Stiles le supplie de l'embrasser, il n'est plus maître de lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

Le téléphone de Stiles sonne, faisant sursauter Derek qui était à deux doigts d'embrasser le garçon. L'adolescent se mord les lèvres, espérant qu'il ira plus loin, qu'il fasse abstraction à la sonnerie et poursuive ce qu'il était en train de faire. Stiles soupire lorsque Derek se détourne et s'éloigne de lui l'air abasourdi. Il plonge sa main dans sa poche pour en extraire son téléphone et rumine dans sa tête : pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas laisser dans ma poche avant de sauter dans l'eau, satané gadget de merde !

— Allô ? grogne-t-il.

— Stiles, tu peux m'expliquer ? s'énerve son père au bout du fil.

— T'expliquer quoi ? feigne le garçon, fatigué.

— Pourquoi étiez-vous tous les trois au lycée ? s'exclame Chris Argent probablement à côté du shérif.

— Il y a eu un carnage à ce qu'il paraît. Avec les chasseurs ! appuie Noah.

— Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, on est tous seins et saufs, les rassure Stiles en lorgnant le dos de Derek disparaître dans la cuisine.

— Stiles, j'aimerais que tu respectes un peu plus les règles que nous vous avons..., commence le shérif.

— Écoute papa, demain c'est vendredi, j'ai cours, j'ai besoin de dormir, soupire Stiles agacé en ignorant les paroles de son père. Rappelle-moi demain, ou viens me voir au match samedi. Je te laisse. Bisous.

Sans attendre de réponse, il raccroche. Habituellement, il ne fait jamais ça mais la situation ne lui permet pas d'être de bonne humeur. Il lève les yeux au ciel en soufflant et monte dans la chambre que lui a attribuée Derek plus tôt dans la semaine. Il longe le couloir, parvient à la pièce, ouvre la porte et se fige. Son téléphone sonne à nouveau. Avec des gestes rageurs, Stiles fourrage dans la poche de son jean, décroche et hurle en serrant les dents :

— Papa, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Rappelle-moi demain » ? Je dois aller...

— Je savais que tu étais réveillé, ricane une voix masculine plus jeune que celle de son père.

— Jackson ? s'étrangle Stiles provoquant un rire vif chez son ami.

— Lui-même !

— Il est quatre heures du matin Jack ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Soudainement, Jackson devient silencieux. Stiles ne distingue même plus sa respiration. Il fronce les sourcils, s'accroche au téléphone et demande d'un ton inquiet :

— Jackson ?

Une respiration saccadée mais étouffée se fait entendre et Stiles comprend instantanément. Il se redresse vivement, alarmé par les pleurs de son ami.

— Eh, Jacky, je suis là, je suis au téléphone, calme-toi, souffle, je te laisse le temps que tu as besoin mais je te promets que je garde le portable contre mon oreille.

Il imagine son ami fermer les yeux pour appliquer ses conseils alors il attend, à l'écoute du moindre mot, du moindre problème. Il aimerait être à côté de lui, pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour lui assurer son soutien et sa protection bien qu'il ne soit qu'un humain. Jackson inspire profondément et d'une voix légèrement chevrotante, il parvient à prononcer :

— J'étouffe chez moi. J'étouffe avec mes parents. J'étouffe dans ce luxe qui m'est offert depuis mon arrivée ici. J'étouffe...

Stiles garde le silence, sachant pertinemment qu'il doit laisser Jackson parler, s'exprimer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

— Ce ne sont pas mes parents qui m'étouffent, et je n'ai jamais cherché à connaître mes parents biologiques. Ils m'ont abandonné, ce ne sont pas mes parents. Je dois tout à ceux qui m'ont adopté. Mais je les ai entendus se disputer. Ça m'a réveillé. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas resté dans ma chambre à ruminer contre eux. Je suis descendu. J'ai écouté ce qui se disait. Et là, j'ai découvert qu'en réalité, je n'étais pas du tout désiré. Il n'y avait aucun amour, aucune raison que j'aurais pu comprendre pour leur pardonner si un jour ils voulaient me rencontrer... Je...

Il se coupe un moment avant de reprendre :

— Mes parents se disputaient parce que ma mère voulait me cacher la vérité et mon père ne supportait plus que je ne sache pas. Il croyait que je finirai par leur poser des questions. Et il ne se sentait pas capable de me mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi énorme !

Il est de nouveau en pleurs.

— Stiles, je suis né d'un viol. Un putain de viol... Ma mère biologique avait quinze ans aux moments des faits, elle a caché sa grossesse à ses parents les quatre premiers mois en plus de l'enfer du viol pensant qu'elle pourrait faire une fausse couche seule, sauf que lorsqu'ils s'en sont rendus compte, c'était trop tard pour avorter. Elle a fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide mais elle n'y a jamais succombé. Malheureusement pour elle, je suis venu au monde, et en me voyant elle a essayé de m'accepter car elle savait que moi je n'y étais pour rien, j'étais... la conséquence. Mais elle n'a pas tenu deux semaines. Elle a finalement et tristement réussi à mettre un terme à son existence. Alors ses parents m'ont abandonné, incapable d'élever l'enfant qui avait tué leur fille unique. Je suis une erreur. Et j'ai causé tant de douleur à cette adolescente. Elle aurait sûrement réussi à surpasser la douleur de l'acte odieux de ce pourri si je n'avais pas été là...

Abasourdi et en larmes face à cette histoire, Stiles comprend instantanément la raison de la détresse qui submerge Jackson. Une main tremblante sur sa bouche, il tâche d'étouffer ses émotions tout en cherchant quoi répondre de juste. Il se passe les doigts dans les cheveux tandis qu'il tâtonne pour pouvoir s'asseoir et trouver un appui.

— La seule chose dont je suis heureux c'est que le fumier qui a engendré tout ça a été emprisonné et s'est fait tuer en prison.

— Jackson, je...

Stiles ferme les yeux à son tour, secoue la tête et demande :

— Où es-tu ? Je peux venir si tu as besoin de compagnie.

— Je suis dans mon jardin. Ne te déplace pas Stiles. Ne risque pas ta vie pour moi, pas ce soir.

— Jackson, je me fiche des chasseurs. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un je viens.

Il inspire profondément et répond :

— En fait j'avais juste besoin d'en parler. Et je te remercie d'être là, Stiles. Comme toujours.

— C'est normal Jack. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

— Je peux te demander une faveur ?

— Bien sûr.

— N'en parle à personne. Même si je suppose que Derek vient de surprendre notre conversation, ricane-t-il jaune. Je préfère le dire moi-même à Allison et au reste de la meute. Je demande juste un peu de temps.

— Promis.

Un silence s'installe sans que le malaise s'y ajoute puis Stiles s'exclame :

— Eh Jackson !

— Hm ?

— Elle était jeune, détruite et déboussolée. Sa vie venait de partir en éclats. Certaines personnes ne trouvent pas la force de combattre ce genre de malheur. Le pourri qui lui a fait ça lui a laissé ce que seul l'amour entre deux personnes, le véritable, le sincère, le puissant, devrait féconder. C'est l'esprit des conséquences qui est odieux, pas toi. Et ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle a mis fin à ses jours mais à cause de lui. Je suis persuadé qu'à l'heure actuelle, si elle avait eu plus de six mois avec ses parents et ses proches pour trouver la force, elle t'aurait regardé grandir, sourire, rire, elle t'aurait aimé et serait fière du garçon que tu es. Tes parents adoptifs t'aiment, ce sont eux qui t'ont élevé, ce sont eux que tu dois rendre fiers, ce sont eux que tu dois aimer. Peut-être, peux-tu essayer de trouver l'endroit où elle est enterrée et essayer de lui parler. Certains disent que ça fait du bien et peut-être même que de là-haut, elle découvrira le jeune homme un brin têtu, doué en cours, sportif de surcroît, beau comme une star de cinéma, amoureux d'une très jolie demoiselle dont tu prends soin, et membre d'une meute extraordinaire où tout le monde s'entraide et se protège, que tu es.

Quelques reniflements accueillent son discours puis il entend Jackson rigoler à ces derniers mots alors il se met à rire doucement lui aussi, quelques larmes brouillant sa vue.

— Merci Stiles, souffle Jackson.

Ce simple remerciement signifie tout pour le garçon et Stiles le sait. Alors il hoche de la tête et murmure :

— Bonne nuit Jacky.

— Bonne nuit Mieczy.

Stiles raccroche en souriant, essuie ses joues et se relève maladroitement. Il garde son téléphone en main, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et y pénètre. Heureusement que Derek a eu le temps de la rafraîchir, car sinon, ils baigneraient dans la poussière et l'obscurité. Il se masse la nuque après avoir jeté son téléphone sur le lit entre les coussins et s'approche d'une chaise pour y déposer ses vêtements lorsqu'il remarque une ombre particulière. Il sursaute, se retourne sans pouvoir retenir un cri d'horreur et découvre un homme debout face à la fenêtre de la pièce. Derek. Stiles le toise un moment avant de réaliser de qui il s'agit et d'en prendre réellement conscience. Il s'indigne immédiatement en serrant les poings et hurlant :

— Nom d'un chien ! Tu m'as fichu la frousse abruti !

Il jure, marmonne, grogne, pour tenter de calmer les pulsations trop agitées de son cœur secoué. Il bascule la tête en arrière, les mains jointes derrière sa nuque qui lui fait mal, et il fait les cent pas. Sans bouger, Derek lui demande :

— Comment va Jackson tu crois ?

Comprenant que son ami avait raison — Derek a entendu leur conversation grâce à ses facultés — Stiles soupire, s'adosse au mur, hausse les épaules et répond d'un air détaché :

— Il est submergé par l'émotion. Ce qui est normal. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend une chose pareille. Et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'on s'y habituerait facilement. Chaque histoire est différente. Il doit apprendre à gérer la sienne, l'assimiler, la comprendre et surtout accepter qu'il n'est lui aussi qu'une victime, mais qu'à présent il a des parents qui s'aiment et qui le soutiennent.

— Pourquoi lui as-tu conseiller de parler à la tombe de sa mère biologique ?

— Parce que, parfois ça fait tout simplement du bien. Ça nous permet de remonter la pente, de s'accrocher à quelque chose et d'espérer être pardonné ou aimé peu importe où la personne se trouve. Se confier. Aller mieux. C'est efficace autant avec les personnes que l'on a perdu sans les connaître que celles qu'on a connues.

Derek acquiesce, baisse la tête et se retourne vers l'adolescent.

— Il mérite le bonheur, approuve l'alpha qui est admiratif face aux paroles de son colocataire.

— Tout le monde le mérite Der, signale Stiles en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

Derek croise longuement le regard de Stiles et devine la profondeur de ses pensées. Il inspire, tourne vivement la tête avant de reposer son regard sur le garçon et répliquer :

— Je ne crois pas mériter le mien ! Certaines personnes ont cramé toutes leurs billes...

— Ne dis pas ça, marmonne Stiles qui ne supporte plus de voir le jeune homme se morfondre dans sa douleur venant de son adolescence.

— Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé là-bas tu ne peux pas être objectif à ce sujet !

— J'en sais assez sur toi pour pouvoir affirmer que tu mérites pleinement d'être heureux ! s'énerve Stiles. Quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Que te faut-il pour sourire ?

Toi, a-t-il envie de crier en lançant un regard désespéré à Stiles. Son corps tremble face à cette révélation qu'il s'est faite à lui-même, si bien qu'il a l'impression que toute son âme vient d'être projetée dans cette réponse muette, si bien qu'il sait que Stiles l'a entendu. Et c'est en examinant l'expression du visage de l'adolescent qu'il en a la confirmation. Stiles fait un pas en avant malgré la surprise qui le terrasse mais Derek se détourne brusquement, ne supportant pas cet aveu, et annonce :

— Il faut te retirer les points. Suis-moi, dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers la porte menant à la salle de bain de la chambre.

Stiles baisse la tête, déglutit et acquiesce face au vide. Il soupire pour chasser sa colère et suit Derek jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Le loup-garou attrape le poignet de l'adolescent sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, le soulève par les cuisses et l'assoit face à lui sur le lavabo. Stiles, ahuri, fixe Derek étrangement et leurs nez se frôlent quand le plus âgé relève la tête.

— Ne bouge pas de là, souffle Derek.

Ses mains caressent les cuisses de Stiles par-dessus le jean, tout en descendant, vers les genoux. Arrivées, elles exercent une pression et le jeune les voit écarter brutalement ses jambes, propulsant son dos contre le miroir tandis que le torse de Derek se trouve plaqué à son entrejambes. Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'arrondissent de stupeur et Derek les lorgne affamé mais à la place de les dévorer comme il en aurait envie, il laisse ses jambes fléchir pour le guider vers le bas. Stiles cesse de respirer tandis que Derek fouille dans le meuble pour en extirper plusieurs outils qu'il brandit tout en remontant.

— Tu es bien installé ? s'inquiète Derek.

— Je crois, bafouille Stiles.

Les doigts du jeune homme agrippent les pans du tee-shirt de l'adolescent et le remonte vivement, tâchant de ne lui faire aucun mal. Derek fait lever les bras à Stiles et lui retire prestement le haut avant de poser les yeux sur ce torse qu'il s'apprête enfin à toucher. Il attire un tabouret vers lui, s'installe à hauteur de Stiles et commence à tirer sur l'un des fils. L'humain grogne et d'un mouvement du bassin, la main de Derek effleure la braguette de Stiles. Ce dernier ne s'en rend pas compte et serre les dents en fermant les yeux et agrippant les rebords du lavabo. Derek se dépêche et Stiles qui ferme les yeux, ne s'aperçoit pas que le travail est fini. Le loup-garou renverse le tabouret en se redressant et inspecte les cicatrisations des deux blessures l'air ravi. Stiles ouvre les yeux et observe à son tour.

— On dirait que tout va bien, commente-t-il.

— Laisse-moi toucher, marmonne Derek en approchant ses mains.

Il palpe le contour des blessures et hormis quelques grimaces redoutant la douleur venant du garçon, rien de suspect n'est à signaler. Derek agrippe alors les hanches de Stiles, l'avance jusqu'à son bassin, et d'un coup de reins il le porte pour pouvoir le reposer sur le sol. Ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles s'emmêlent. Derek avance, Stiles recule, et ils pénètrent à nouveau dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux.

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? demande Stiles la gorge nouée.

Le loup-garou reste un moment impassible, complètement immobile. Puis il se retourne et plonge instantanément son regard dans celui de l'adolescent. Les mains dans les poches pour éviter d'exposer leurs tremblements, il se contente de le fixer quelques secondes avant d'humecter ses lèvres et se lancer.

— À propos de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure...

Stiles ouvre de grands yeux terrorisés, secoue la tête, se détourne effrayé et s'éloigne en s'étranglant :

— Oh ça n'a... aucune importance, dit-il sans conviction, laisse tomber. Va dormir Derek, tu as eu un sacré truc à combattre, tu devrais te reposer.

— Dormir, c'est pour les morts, réplique le loup. Stiles, écoute-moi, le supplie-t-il ensuite en avançant vers lui de quelques pas.

Stiles ferme les yeux pour en chasser la buée qui couvre sa vue, espérant les rouvrir et ne plus voir Derek, ne plus voir le manoir, ne plus avoir vécu tout ça et ne plus être conscient des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers Derek. De réels sentiments qu'il lui dévoue inconsciemment depuis bientôt deux ans.

— Peter a peur de quelque chose. Je crois avoir compris ce dont il s'agit, reprend Derek. Kate Argent en a après moi, elle vient pour moi. Elle veut me détruire alors elle s'en prend à Cora et Peter. La raison pour laquelle tu crois être traqué toi aussi en plus des Hale, est fausse, elle est si absurde que ç'en est idiot d'y croire ! ricane-t-il nerveusement.

Stiles relève la tête en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où le jeune homme veut en venir mais surtout, pourquoi cette Kate désire le voir souffrir, lui.

— Toute la meute est en danger mais elle s'attaque d'abord aux Hale pour finir ce qu'elle a entrepris. Mais une personne compte plus que n'importe qui à mes yeux, chuchote-t-il. Peter l'a compris. Tout le monde l'a compris. C'est écrit sur nos fronts. Mais certains ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Nous les premiers.

Il marque une pause avant de combler la distance, prendre les mains tremblantes du garçon dans les siennes qui le sont tout autant. Et de son regard brillant d'émotion, il dévore Stiles, son visage, son âme. Stiles est son humain. Stiles est son ancrage. Il le sait désormais, bien que ça l'a toujours été mais qu'il n'en ait jamais pris conscience. Faisant pression sur les paumes de l'adolescent avec ses doigts, Derek se rapproche un peu plus pour murmurer, plus sincère qu'il ne l'a jamais été :

— Je ressens tellement de chose à ton égard Stiles. J'en crève, j'en suffoque ! Nom de Dieu, je suis fou de toi ! Tellement fou de toi ! explose-t-il comme si un poids se retirait de ses poumons pour qu'il puisse enfin respirer, enfin se libérer.

Ses mains deviennent fermes, envieuses, désireuses et sûres d'elles. Elles se posent sur les joues de Stiles, tandis qu'il diminue vivement l'espace qui les sépare. Ses lèvres, chaudes et fiévreuses, se heurtent à celles du garçon avec ferveur et dévotion. Derek s'abandonne à Stiles qui, malgré l'intensité de son partenaire, prend les rênes de ce baiser charnel. Leurs corps s'entrechoquent avec une confusion vibrant sous la passion qui les unit. Stiles entrouvre la bouche et sa langue vient chercher celle de Derek, la caresse, l'effleure, la touche, l'aime, l'adore. Il grogne d'envie et de désir. Submergé par l'émotion et la puissance de cet instant, il s'abandonne à son tour et leurs âmes ne font qu'une, leurs corps ne font qu'un. Les mains caressent, cherchent, déshabillent, se trouvent, s'enlacent, se détachent, s'empoignent. Les lèvres se collent, s'écartent, s'unissent, s'accouplent, se maintiennent en vie. Les langues dansent, suivent la cadence, battent au rythme des pulsations de leurs cœurs qui entrent en une parfaite symbiose.

Derek surplombe Stiles, sur le lit, et l'adolescent n'a jamais trouvé l'éclairage de la lune aussi fade face à la lueur étincelant dans les yeux du loup-garou. Il ne pourra plus jamais trouvé de goût plus exquis que celui des lèvres de son loup. Il n'a jamais trouvé tant de bonheur, d'intensité et d'émotions que dans ces mains qui l'empoignent, ces bras qui l'enlacent et cette puissante passion qui le domine. Derek contemple Stiles, là au-dessus de lui, il sait désormais ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il désire et ce n'est autre que lui, cet humain, le sien. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait rendu aussi heureux en un sourire, euphorique en un rire, excité en un baiser, amoureux en un regard. Il se penche, embrassant les lèvres souriantes du garçon avec tendresse, douceur et sensualité. Ses doigts glissent sur son torse nu pour trouver la boucle de sa ceinture et la défaire sans hâte. Il retire bientôt le pantalon de l'adolescent sans éloigner leurs bouches. Tous deux désormais en caleçon, ils se collent l'un à l'autre pour découvrir les sensations que cela leur procure. Derek bascule pour que Stiles soit au-dessus de lui. Après un moment de stupeur, Stiles murmure :

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça, avoue-t-il. Avec personne, ajoute-t-il.

Derek sourit, dévoilant sa dentition parfaite et une beauté indéniable dont le charisme impose le respect. Il dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles qui sourit à son tour immédiatement.

— On formera un couple un peu hétéroclite non ? demande-t-il à l'adolescent.

— On le forme depuis déjà deux ans, confie Stiles en embrassant le nez de Derek.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek sourit comme il ne l'a jamais fait. Un sourire éblouissant, vrai et somptueux. Stiles embrasse ses lèvres plusieurs fois, sans cesse, tout en plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de son partenaire. Le beau brun ténébreux se cambre quand les doigts de l'adolescent caresse le haut de sa cuisse. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres pour mourir contre celles de Stiles. Ils restent là, un moment, des minutes, voire des heures, à se contempler, s'embrasser et se câliner, jusqu'à ce que le réveil de Stiles les interrompe. Ils se lèvent et tandis que Stiles se douche, Derek s'habille et prépare au garçon de quoi petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Lorsque le lycéen arrive dans la cuisine, Derek est si concentré par ce qu'il est en train de faire qu'il sursaute lorsque les mains de Stiles caressent son dos. Il se retourne, sourit en découvrant celui qu'il aime et embrasse tendrement ses lèvres comme une caresse infime.

— Belle nuit ? s'enquiert Derek qui sent déjà son cœur s'accélérer.

— Non, dit Stiles tout sourire en secouant la tête. La meilleure de toute ma vie, claironne-t-il en faisant renaître le sourire de Derek.

— C'est loin d'être la dernière crois-moi !

Stiles embrasse Derek à pleine bouche d'une douceur et d'une délicatesse contrastant merveilleusement bien avec l'instant. Derek donne une tape aux fesses de Stiles et lui mordille le cou avant de lancer :

— File prendre ton petit-déjeuner que je t'amène au lycée !

Stiles s'exécute et les voilà bientôt dans la jeep, Derek au volant, une main sur la cuisse de l'adolescent. Ce dernier pense à la fatigue qu'il ressent dans son corps mais il l'ignore, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agit d'une nuit blanche désirée. Derek tourne sur la gauche pour rouler sur le parking et stopper la jeep un moment loin des regards indiscrets. Le loup-garou se penche vers le lycéen en le détaillant si intensément que le véhicule se remplit d'amour à vue d'œil. Les doigts de Derek caressent la cuisse de l'adolescent puis il approche son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

— Derek, on ne peut pas faire ça en dehors du manoir, l'arrête Stiles effrayé mais affamé à l'idée de retrouver les lèvres de son loup.

— Je vais mourir, proteste le jeune homme en se collant brutalement à son siège.

Stiles rigole tendrement avant de prendre la main de Derek dans la sienne, la serrer fortement avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser protecteur.

— À tout à l'heure Sourwolf, et s'il te plaît, fais attention à toi, chuchote-t-il d'un air anxieux.

— C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça ! ricane Derek.

Stiles lorgne les lèvres du loup-garou, pince les siennes puis plonge son regard dans celui de Derek.

— Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, murmure-t-il en appuyant l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appui-tête.

— Sors de la voiture avant que je ne te ramène au manoir, grommelle Derek tâchant de cacher un sourire en coin.

— Le manoir me tente bien, minaude Stiles en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il sait pertinemment que ce geste rend fou le loup-garou depuis que ce dernier le lui a avoué par mégarde durant la nuit. Et Derek commence à sentir les effets du remord le submerger.

— Sors de la voiture ! grogne-t-il.

— Trou du cul, lâche Stiles en ruminant.

— Un jour je m'occuperai certainement du tien, lance Derek en frappant les fesses de l'adolescent en train de descendre de la jeep.

Stiles trébuche sur la marche et après s'être rattrapé, il fait volte face pour observer le visage de son partenaire, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Au revoir Spaz, susurre Derek en lui adressant un grand sourire joueur suivi d'un clin d'œil.

Il démarre la voiture et s'éloigne, laissant un Stiles si absorbé dans son ahurissement que même la sonnerie du lycée ne parvient pas à l'y retirer. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeep a disparue qu'il se retourne et rejoint ses amis à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il sait qu'étant tous des loups-garous ou des coyotes-garous — hormis la banshee et la chasseuse — ils sentiront l'odeur de Derek partout sur son corps. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils mettent tout ça sur le dos du manoir. Jackson fronce les sourcils à son arrivée, en plissant le nez. Stiles tire sur les lanières de son sac et désigne les portes à ses amis :

— On y va ? propose-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Scott se met entre Jackson et Stiles pour pouvoir mettre ses bras sur leurs épaules et comme le pressentait Stiles, c'est l'alpha qui demande :

— Tu as une odeur particulière aujourd'hui...

— Le renfermé commence à s'imprégner sur moi ? scande-t-il.

Scott et Jackson haussent les épaules en souriant en coin et Stiles pénètre en premier dans la classe pour dissimuler son large sourire. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'installent tous les trois à une même paillasse, mais cette fois, le professeur les laisse faire, trop obnubilé par ses fiches pour les séparer. Stiles aimerait pouvoir demander à Jackson s'il va bien mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas, que Jackson n'apprécierait pas si Scott ou un autre de la meute s'apercevait de quelque chose. Alors profitant que Scott leur tourne le dos, fourrageant dans son sac, Stiles tend le bras et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Jackson en prononçant sans voix :

— Je suis là.

Les yeux de Jackson brillent instantanément mais il se reprend très vite, hoche de la tête, serre la main de Stiles dans la sienne avant de reprendre sa pose initiale pour n'alerter personne.

Pendant tout le cours, Stiles ne pense qu'à une chose, une seule personne : Derek. Et il se sent particulièrement embarrassé quand il le remarque, car ses deux acolytes le fixent étrangement, comme s'ils savent que quelque chose a changé. Stiles se gratte le front comme pour enlever une étiquette qui y serait collée et qui dirait à qui veut la lire ce qu'il a fait cette nuit. Il inspire profondément et se concentre sur ce que dit le prof au moment même où la sonnerie retentit. Il range ses affaires dans son sac et sort de la classe accompagné de ses deux amis qui ne lui posent aucune question. Ils rejoignent les autres pour leur seul et unique cours tous ensemble. Assis entre Scott et Ethan, il sait pertinemment qu'il va regretter de ne pas être resté dans la jeep au moment où Derek l'a menacé de retourner au manoir. Il ferme les yeux un instant et se demande si c'est ça aimer quelqu'un, penser à lui tout le temps, ne plus suivre les cours, rêver, espérer et imaginer des choses improbables.

Il soupire. Avant Derek venait régulièrement dans ses pensées, mais le fait que le loup-garou le vexe tout le temps était son excuse à lui-même pour rejeter l'idée qu'il était homosexuel et qui venait à l'encontre de celle qu'il s'était toujours faite de sa sexualité. Lydia se penche vers lui, et tend le bras pour lui prendre la main :

— Tu vas bien ? demande-t-elle d'un ton doux et inquiet.

— Oui, ça va, acquiesce Stiles qui ne sait pas réellement s'il dit vrai ou faux.

Lydia hoche de la tête mais le garçon voit dans son regard qu'elle ne le croit pas. Il sent Ethan et Aiden prêts à ajouter quelque chose, mais Jackson les rabroue pour pouvoir écouter la prof. Ethan tire la chaise de Stiles vers lui, et passé le moment de surprise de l'humain, le jumeau murmure :

— Alors toi aussi ?

Stiles sait qu'Ethan a compris. C'est celui qui peut comprendre le mieux. Après tout, il sait où l'odeur se répand quand on est en couple, mais surtout quand il s'agit d'un homme, il n'est pas facile de le duper. La simple excuse du manoir n'y ferait pas grand chose. Stiles se retourne et marmonne :

— Peux-tu me rendre mon col s'il te plaît ?

Ethan regarde sa main crispée autour du col du t-shirt de Stiles et se rend compte qu'il est en train de l'étrangler. Il le libère de son emprise et Stiles se replace tranquillement devant son bureau, sous les regards interloqués de ses amis. C'est alors qu'il sent quelque chose se former dans son ventre, il fronce les sourcils et baisse les yeux. Ça se propage partout dans son corps.

Des tremblements secouent ses membres alors que les battements de son cœur s'accélère violemment. Tel un souffle d'une envergure grande et brutale, Stiles est projeté au sol, à quatre pattes et sa respiration se fait rapide, haletante et saccadée. Il s'étouffe, tousse, crache, tandis que ses oreilles ne distinguent aucun autre bruit qu'un sifflement aigüe et perçant. Il se bouche les oreilles dans l'espoir t'atténuer le bruit mais c'est peine perdue. Des marteaux brutalisent l'intérieur de son crâne et sa vue se trouble sous les larmes qui soumettent ses yeux à un aveuglement total. La panique s'empare entièrement de lui. Il sent que ses amis le soulèvent, il sait que beaucoup de personnes hurlent son nom pour qu'il leur réponde, mais il n'y parvient pas, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Des sueurs froides perlent en masse sur ses tempes. Il s'essuie maladroitement les yeux et l'image légèrement floutée de Derek au bout du couloir, courant vers lui affolé, lui parvient. Stiles tombe dans les bras de Derek qui s'empresse de le porter et courir jusqu'au parking. Il dépose Stiles sur l'herbe, lui relevant la tête à l'aide de sa main et lui verse un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et dans la bouche.

Derek sait qu'il est observé, par Scott, Jackson, Malia, les jumeaux, Allison, Lydia, Isaac et Boyd. Même Cora est là, alertée par les bruits bien qu'elle ait un an de plus et ne soit pas dans leur classe. Mais il y a aussi tous leurs camarades et la prof. Ils sont encerclés et Derek ne peut pas choisir l'option tant évidente du baiser pour stopper cette crise, ni même hurler pour le ramener parmi les siens. Il redresse vivement Stiles pour le mettre sur les genoux et encadre son visage de ses mains.

— Stiles, souffle, calme-toi, respire, prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène, le supplie Derek. Madame, pouvez-vous éloigner vos élèves s'il vous plaît ? grogne le jeune homme.

La prof qui a reconnu son ancien élève, acquiesce et s'éloigne malgré les questions qu'elle aimerait lui poser sur sa vie actuelle. Tous les élèves rentrent et malgré quelques protestations, Derek oblige ceux de la meute à les rejoindre tout en berçant Stiles et le supplier de revenir. Quand il entend les portes se refermer, il bénie les escaliers et le mur en béton qui les dissimulent, et se jette sur Stiles pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles en est totalement surpris et sa respiration se coupe instantanément, mettant un terme au raffut de son corps. Il se calme, s'éloigne de Derek sans le quitter des yeux, et reprend sa respiration.

Ils se fixent un long moment avant que Stiles ne s'affaisse sur Derek et que ce dernier encercle l'adolescent de ses bras musclés et protecteurs. Il met une main dans les cheveux du garçon, qui commencent à pousser de quelques centimètres, et embrasse son front avec tendresse et force. Il pose son menton sur le crâne de Stiles et ferme les yeux, attendant que leurs cœurs se calment tous les deux. Il sait pertinemment qu'il prend un gros risque à rester à découvert alors que le danger rôde partout dans la ville.

— Comment as-tu su ? demande Stiles d'une voix affaiblie.

— Je ne sais pas, avoue Derek. Une intuition. Je voulais rester là auprès de toi, pour me rassurer et me dire que je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter, murmure le loup-garou. Mais quand j'ai entendu ton cœur s'accélérer depuis le parking, je me suis dit qu'il fallait à tout prix que j'intervienne.

— Tu m'espionnes ?

— Je prends soin de toi ! s'indigne Derek.

Stiles rigole doucement, une main sur la poitrine de l'alpha, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il murmure doucement :

— Je sais Der. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi, bien que j'en ai aussi très envie. Tu dois faire attention à toi. C'est souvent ceux qui s'inquiètent le plus pour les autres qui en paient les frais.

— Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ? s'étonne Derek.

— Si, constamment, affirme l'adolescent. Mais moi je ne peux pas te surveiller à longueur de journée. Je me fais du sang d'encre dans ma classe sans pouvoir bouger. Toi, imagine qu'à force de veiller sur moi, tu ne couvres pas tes arrières ?

— Je m'en fiche, tant que tu es en sécurité, rejette le loup-garou.

— Si j'ai bien compris une chose dans cette colocation forcée, c'est que c'est toi ma sécurité, avoue Stiles. Et si mon père m'a obligé de vivre avec toi ces derniers jours c'est pour une bonne raison : il ne croit en personne d'autre que toi pour assurer ma protection. Tu devrais déjà commencer à faire attention à la tienne, murmure Stiles. Sans toi, moi aussi je suis perdu.

Derek lui jette un long regard intense avant de déglutir et hocher de la tête. Il se redresse, entraînant Stiles à sa suite. Il prend la tête de Stiles par l'arrière du crâne, l'attire vers lui et presse ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur son front avant de le faire avancer vers la jeep.

— Attends, l'arrête-t-il aussitôt. Tu dois retourner en cours, marmonne Derek.

Stiles hoche de la tête mais lorsqu'il entame les premiers pas sans le soutien de Derek, il s'effondre au sol. Le loup-garou se précipite vers l'humain pour le relever. Il pose ses mains sur les joues de Stiles et s'exclame :

— Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je... sais pas, souffle l'adolescent réellement dépaysé. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes forces m'abandonnent alors que je sais que je me suis remis de ma crise de panique, confie-t-il.

— Je t'emmène au manoir, déclare Derek d'une traite.

— Non, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Allons plutôt se poser quelque part. Au parc peut-être. Je veux être calme, quémande Stiles.

— Comme tu voudras, accepte le vingtenaire. Appuie-toi à mon épaule.

Stiles s'exécute et Derek le conduit jusqu'à la jeep. Il s'installe devant le volant et ils parviennent au parc en moins de dix minutes. Le loup se précipite pour aider Stiles à sortir du véhicule et il le porte presque jusqu'à l'herbe pour l'y étendre devant les regards interrogateurs de quelques passants. Il s'assoit contre un arbre et attire Stiles sur ses cuisses. Le garçon s'adosse au torse du jeune homme et Derek croise leurs doigts ensemble, tout en enlaçant le corps de l'adolescent. Stiles relève la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de Derek et celui-ci baisse les yeux pour détailler les mimiques de l'humain dont il est amoureux. Il caresse le bout du nez de Stiles avec le sien et effleure leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres avant de l'embrasser tendrement quelques longues secondes.

— J'ai longtemps attendu ça, murmure Stiles, je crois, rigole-t-il doucement.

— Crois-tu que nous risquons le danger à être assis comme ça, là, et à s'embrasser ? demande Derek soucieux.

— J'aimerais pouvoir vivre mon couple pleinement malgré les chasseurs qui sont à nos trousses. Ils me veulent déjà morts, qu'est-ce qu'on risque de plus ? l'interroge Stiles.

Derek ne répond pas immédiatement. Obnubilé par l'image de Kate Argent, le visage sournois et menaçant. Malgré sa beauté féminine, il se cache à l'intérieur de cette femme, une manipulatrice et une méchanceté perfide. Il fronce le nez avant de secouer la tête imperceptiblement, soupirer et rétorquer :

— C'est après moi qu'ils en veulent. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, marmonne-t-il.

— Pourquoi la tante d'Allison jèterait toute sa haine sur toi ? s'indigne Stiles qui ne comprend pas.

— J'ai certainement fait quelque chose qui ne rentre pas dans son code d'honneur ! s'emporte légèrement le loup-garou. Elle s'approprie leur code, elle invente des règles ! On ne peut jamais savoir avec elle, réplique-t-il. S'il le faut elle voudra nous tuer tous les deux parce que tu es en couple avec un loup-garou alors que tu es un humain, et pour elle c'est quelque chose d'impardonnable, un amour impossible, une faute incommensurable !

— Alors pourquoi ne traque-t-elle pas sa nièce ainsi que Jackson ? Ou Malia et Scott puisqu'ils sont tous les deux des cibles potentielles ! Ou Ethan et Danny ! Aiden et Lydia... Boyd aussi pourrait être pris en chasse, il est bien en couple avec ta sœur ! Une Hale ! précise l'adolescent en haussant la voix. Erica et Isaac aussi. Les loups-garous n'ont pas le droit d'être en couple si je comprends bien ? demande-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Pourquoi tu es le seul à être traqué pour des raisons qui ne tiennent pas la route ? Ta famille, ton copain... qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?

— Je ne sais pas, souffle Derek en détournant le regard et pinçant les lèvres après un moment de silence.

— Il y a écrit pigeon en lettres capitales sur ma gueule ? grogne Stiles en se redressant.

Il grimace sous les effets d'un vertige, mais surpasse la sensation de nausée pour poursuivre :

— Je sais que tu me mens, marmonne Stiles. Je conçois le fait que tu ne veuilles pas tout me dire de ton passé, tes erreurs... mais là, ça me concerne. J'ai une mise à mort collée au cul, et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait réellement pour la mériter ! grommelle-t-il.

L'air grave, Derek expire grandement puis plonge son regard dans celui de Stiles, s'avance vers lui, saisit les mâchoires du garçon entre ses mains et quémande :

— Tu dois me faire confiance Stiles. Si ton père croit en moi pour assurer ta sécurité alors fais ce que je te dis. Ne parle à personne de nous deux. Pas même à Scott, Lydia ou Jackson. Ni à ton père. Laisse-les avec leurs doutes, insiste-t-il. Nous ne pouvons vraiment nous embrasser et nous toucher seulement lorsque nous sommes au manoir. Le reste du temps, nous courons un grand danger. Notre amour deviendra notre malédiction Stiles, il faut que tu en aies conscience, s'efforce-t-il d'argumenter alors que le simple fait de le penser lui donne envie de tout réduire en poussière sur son passage.

— Mais je..., commence Stiles qui ne supporte pas l'idée de vivre caché.

— Promets-le-moi, Sti, le supplie le loup.

— Combien de temps ça va durer ? tente de se renseigner le garçon.

Derek pince les lèvres incapable de répondre ce qui le taraude intérieurement. Une seule et unique réponse est envisageable et il sait que le fait de la formuler à voix haute détruirait l'adolescent. Alors il se contente de serrer les dents et refouler ses larmes qui ne feront qu'avouer leur triste sort. Il hausse les épaules et attire Stiles contre lui, tout en lui redemandant de promettre. Il hoche la tête et chuchote la voix éraillée :

— Je te le promets.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !!!  
> Chapitre à caractères sexuels.  
> Vous êtes prévenus !

— Stiles ? Où es-tu ? l'interroge Scott à l'autre bout du fil.

L'adolescent soupire, ferme les yeux et se demande s'il doit mentir à son ami ou lui dire la vérité au risque qu'il vienne. Il décide finalement, après quelques secondes, de jouer la carte de la vérité.

— Au parc avec Derek.

— Comment vas-tu ?

Impossible pour lui d'être sincère dans cette réponse. Il baisse la tête, le front posé contre l'épaule de Derek.

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— Passe-moi Derek, quémande son meilleur ami.

— Non, il s'apprête à conduire. On part là.

— Tu mens.

Stiles soupire, roule des yeux et scande :

— Puisque je te dis que je vais bien !

— OK. Tu me donnes de tes nouvelles d'ici le match ?

— D'accord, accepte Stiles qui sait pertinemment que s'il refuse il le regrettera.

— Lydia t'envoie un bisou, lance Scott. À demain. Sois en forme ! Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur sur le terrain si tu veux garder ta place, rappelle-t-il.

— Oh, vu comment je l'ai gagnée ce ne sera pas une grande perte ! marmonne Stiles. Ça ne récompense pas du tout mon talent. Juste mon soi-disant coming out que je n'ai même pas fait moi-même.

— On s'en fout de ça. Retiens juste le positif. T'es sur le terrain, tu défends ton poste et tu vas déglinguer les adversaires.

C'est beau de rêver, pense fermement Stiles sans répondre à Scott. Il salue son ami puis raccroche. Derek pose une main sur la nuque du garçon et lui fait relever le visage vers lui.

— Regarde-moi Sti, demande le loup.

Stiles s'exécute et Derek empoigne son visage pour le rapprocher du sien. Le regard du jeune homme pourtant décidé à être convainquant défaille et il papillonne des cils sans pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Stiles le remarque et fronce les sourcils, l'air interrogateur.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La bouche de Derek s'arrondit comme s'il voulait parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Nom d'un chien, jure-t-il intérieurement. Il se penche vivement et embrasse Stiles avec la puissance de ses émotions. Ses lèvres appuient contre les siennes avec de plus en plus de ferveur et de douceur. Son souffle se coupe et sa langue demande l'accès à la bouche de Stiles. Bientôt elles se retrouvent, fidèles l'une et l'autre à la passion qui les enivre, quand elles s'effleurent ou se heurtent. Le cœur de Derek bat si fort qu'il résonne même aux oreilles de Stiles, à moins que ce ne soit le sien qui s'affole sous l'intensité de ce baiser torride. Quand Derek s'éloigne, Stiles met quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux, sonné par ce qu'il vient de vivre.

— Pou... pourquoi ? parvient-il seulement à demander.

— Je...

Il se coupe, cherchant bien ses mots. Puis il reprend après avoir inspiré un bon coup :

— Tu es beau. Et, tu me rends dingue, avoue-t-il sans honte.

Stiles sourit et Derek lorgne ses lèvres avec l'envie grandissante de le déshabiller sur place. Il roule des yeux sous le combat entre le désir et la maîtrise de soi et pousse gentiment l'adolescent vers la voiture. Stiles sourit en coin, fier de décontenancer l'alpha. Il s'assoit tant bien que mal, après s'être accroché à la jeep pour avancer, sous le regard inquiet de Derek. Le loup-garou demande au garçon de patienter quelques secondes et s'éloigne pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il cherche le nom du shérif Stilinski, et l'appelle.

— Derek ? s'étonne le père de Stiles.

— Oui shérif, je voulais vous prévenir : Stiles vient de quitter les cours, il a fait une crise de panique qui l'a obligé à rentrer au manoir. Il ne s'en remet toujours pas, marmonne-t-il.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiète le shérif.

— Je ne vous appellerai pas si ce n'était pas suspect, insiste Derek. C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas vraiment à y mettre les mots dessus.

— Écoute Derek, veille sur lui jusqu'au match de demain et rappelle-moi si tu vois d'autres signes inquiétants, quémande le père.

— Entendu, affirme Derek. Vous viendrez demain ? Pour lui ?

— Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas rater son premier match sur le terrain, rigole le shérif. Je lui parlerai après pour savoir comment il va et comment tout ça se passe pour lui, déclare-t-il. Rassure-moi, tu seras là pour lui toi aussi ? s'enquiert Noah.

Un sentiment étrange naît dans le ventre de Derek quand il entend les mots prononcés par le père de Stiles. Tu seras là pour lui ? Il se retourne, jette un coup d'œil vers Stiles, retient sa respiration un moment puis ferme les yeux, acquiesce et confirme :

— Je serai là.

— Derek, le hèle Noah sentant qu'il va raccrocher. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu fasses parti de la vie de mon fils, affirme-t-il en souriant. Vraiment, insiste-t-il.

— Merci, souffle Derek qui ne sait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Après quelques échanges de politesse, le shérif raccroche, laissant un Derek légèrement pantois après cette conversation. Il inspire fortement, expire grandement et range son portable avant de rejoindre Stiles dans la voiture.

— C'était mon père qui prenait des nouvelles ? demande Stiles.

— Oui, avoue Derek sans plus d'informations.

— Tu ne lui as pas dit pour ma crise d'angoisse ? s'inquiète alors le garçon.

Derek se tend et se tourne vers Stiles sans comprendre pourquoi l'adolescent ne veut pas que son père soit au courant d'une chose aussi importante. Il reporte son regard sur la route, serre un peu plus le volant, secoue la tête et ment :

— Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi au manoir et que je t'avais tiré de force du lycée pour m'aider et que tu m'avais incendié mais que je n'en avais rien à faire !

Stiles éclate de rire et en voyant qu'il le croit Derek se détend pour rendre la chose plus crédible.

— Il a dû t'engueuler non ? ricane Stiles.

— Oh, il m'a dit que j'étais un petit con, dit le loup-garou d'un ton nonchalant qui fait rire le garçon.

— Merci, murmure Stiles en souriant tendrement.

Le cœur de Derek se serre en devinant pertinemment que Stiles lui en voudra lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il lui a menti. En attendant, il pince les lèvres et questionne :

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler à ton père ?

— Il s'inquiète déjà trop, répond-il trop vite.

Derek comprend instantanément que quelque chose ne va pas et que l'adolescent tient à le cacher. Il soupire et réprime son envie mordante de lui soutirer des informations. Il te le dira quand il en aura envie, se réprimande-t-il, et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu lui disais la vérité toi aussi. Il déglutit et fait mine d'accepter la piètre réponse du garçon.

— Tu crois que les chasseurs nous suivent partout où on va ? l'interroge Stiles.

— Je ne sais pas, marmonne Derek. C'est ce qui m'inquiète deux fois plus.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne m'attendent pas au lycée. Ils pourraient facilement me piéger là-bas ! Peut-être attendent-ils le match ?

— C'est ce qui rend la menace plus difficile à préméditer, et donc notre sécurité ne se joue qu'à un fil, précise le loup-garou.

— Il ne me tarde qu'une chose, c'est que tout ça soit terminé, chuchote Stiles. Eh ! Fais gaffe ! crie soudainement l'adolescent alertant le loup d'un obstacle à venir.

Derek freine sans savoir et son esprit se connecte à nouveau au monde réel et instantané pour découvrir qu'il était à deux doigts de percuter un gosse cherchant à ramasser son ballon.

— T'as failli shooter le gamin ! s'écrie Stiles.

— Roscoe aurait marqué son premier but sûrement, balance Derek d'un air absent sans réfléchir préalablement.

— N'aie jamais de gosses, raille l'adolescent effrayé par la remarque du loup-garou.

— T'en fais pas pour ça, je suis très bien seul.

Le visage de Stiles se décompose avant de s'aviver sous une colère monstre. Il baisse la vitre de son côté, se penche pour apercevoir le garçon et l'apostrophe :

— Eh petit, prends ton ballon et retourne chez toi. La prochaine fois, fais bien attention avant de traverser ! lance-t-il.

Le petit hoche de la tête l'air terrorisé. Il attrape son ballon et court rejoindre sa mère qui vient de sortir sur le perron. Derek et Stiles tourne leurs regards vers la femme et deux expressions différentes peignent les visages des jeunes hommes. Tandis que Stiles essaie d'envoyer un sourire d'excuse rassurant, Derek se décompose et devient livide. Il agrippe le volant un peu plus fort et écrase la pédale de l'accélérateur. Sous le violent choc de la voiture, Stiles se fait plaquer contre le dossier de son siège et sa tempe heurte le rebord de la fenêtre. Alors que la jeep disparaît déjà à l'angle d'une rue, l'adolescent reprend ses esprits et s'écrie :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang !

Derek prend soin d'éviter le regard de Stiles et pince les lèvres. Sentant l'agitation du lycéen, il ouvre la bouche et cherche tant bien que mal une manière de bien formuler ses phrases. Mais Stiles le presse, plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumée :

— Réponds ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— Tu n'as rien remarqué ? se décide à questionner le loup-garou.

— Remarqué que tu n'es qu'un trou du cul ? Oh si, si, ne t'en fais pas ça je le sais ! raille Stiles d'une traite l'air furieux.

— La mère n'était pas une chasseuse mais elle est une sorte de... messagère, lui apprend Derek sur un ton las. Elle va nous balancer à ceux qui nous pourchassent et si nous étions restés plus longtemps elle nous aurait sûrement reconnus. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit déjà fait. Il faut se presser de rentrer au manoir !

— Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? s'exclame Stiles à bout de nerfs. En un seul regard tu l'as vu ?

— N'oublie pas que ma famille a à faire aux chasseurs depuis des centaines d'années ! ricane Derek ironiquement. J'ai vu comment elle nous regardait ; elle nous examinait, comme si elle cherchait à bien savoir qui nous sommes pour ne pas se tromper. Ils connaissent tous ta jeep Stiles, nous sommes facilement reconnaissables ! Elle portait un bracelet de chasseurs, le genre pour prévenir les autres qu'un loup rode dans les environs. Cette technique est très efficace pour ameuter les chasseurs rapidement...

Stiles soupire tandis que les paysages défilent à toute allure autour de la jeep. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, avant de soupirer, les rouvrir et questionner Derek :

— Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu étais très bien seul ? s'enquiert-il.

Derek manque piler mais se reprend de justesse avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le garçon. Stiles est-il vraiment touché par les propos qu'il a tenus plus tôt ? Il soupire discrètement, ferme brièvement les yeux en se massant la nuque et murmure :

— J'ai toujours vécu seul depuis l'incendie, avoue-t-il, je n'ai jamais cru avoir un jour besoin d'aide pour vivre ma vie personnelle, j'avais déjà tout perdu...

— D'où tes nombreuses conquêtes ? Tu ne voulais pas t'attacher ?

— Je ne pouvais pas m'attacher, et je n'y arrivais pas. À aucune. Certaines m'ont détesté, d'autres m'ont considéré comme un loisir de quelques semaines. Ça m'allait.

— Mais moi ? dit brusquement Stiles tâchant de ne pas avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je suis quoi moi ? insiste-t-il.

Derek pince les lèvres, chassant à son tour l'humidité de ses yeux. Stiles est envahi de vertiges mais il ne lâche pas pour autant :

— Derek je t'en supplie ! Dis-le-moi !

Il se coupe un instant avant de reprendre.

— Tes mots ne voulaient rien dire ? C'était pour mieux m'obtenir ? Je ne suis qu'un plan cul que tu amadoues ? Tu voulais tester avec un homme et c'est tombé sur le petit malheureux qui a osé avoir des sentiments pour toi ? s'emporte-t-il. Je vais devenir une de ces conquêtes qui te détestent pour leur avoir brisé le cœur ? Je vais me mettre à manger de la glace en regardant des séries ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? gémit-il.

Quelques larmes glissent sur ses cils pour s'effondrer sur ses joues. Derek sent la colère monter en lui et il explose finalement :

— Jamais ! hurle-t-il. Jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme un plan cul ou un petit garçon à utiliser ! Jamais je ne veux que tu doutes de ce que je ressens pour toi et jamais je ne veux que tu doutes de mes déclarations ! En presque deux ans, j'ai arrêté de voir des filles, je me suis focalisé sur toi, tes sourires, ton intelligence et ta perspicacité, même ton sarcasme. Sans savoir que j'étais déjà tombé amoureux de toi, amoureux d'un garçon, depuis le début, confesse-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre, réplique-t-il encore. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait croire l'inverse mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, du moins pas comme ça. Maintenant je suis très bien seul avec toi et personne d'autre.

Stiles dévisage Derek attentivement et constate la sincérité dans les traits du visage du jeune homme. Il inspire maladroitement, tentant de reprendre le cours d'une respiration normale. Il s'installe face à la route et ne dit plus un mot, attendant leur arrivée au manoir. Derek quant à lui, n'ose pas rouvrir la bouche ni faire un geste, de peur d'énerver le garçon. Il gare la jeep devant le manoir et ils descendent tous les deux pour rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Stiles ferme la porte d'entrée à doubles tours et se précipite dans la cuisine encore chancelant. Derek le surveille du coin de l'œil et lui ouvre le réfrigérateur pour qu'il en extirpe de l'eau fraîche.

— Tu as encore des vertiges ? s'inquiète Derek en voyant la mine tiraillée de Stiles.

— Oui, mais ça va partir, assure le garçon. J'ai l'habitude, ment-il sans se presser de sorte à duper le loup-garou.

— Viens manger un bout, souffle Derek en passant à côté de lui sans le toucher.

Stiles pince les lèvres, ferme brièvement les yeux, se retourne, rattrape le poignet du loup, et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le contact des lèvres du garçon sur les siennes avive un flot intense d'adrénaline dans le corps de Derek. Quelque chose explose dans sa poitrine et il dépose ses mains sur celles de Stiles avec force. L'adolescent plaque Derek contre le mur et fourrage dans sa chevelure à l'aide de ses doigts. Il caresse la langue du loup de la sienne et provoque des tremblements dans le corps de son partenaire. Il s'agrippe à ses lèvres, son visage, ses bras, comprimant son corps contre celui de Derek. Il aimerait tant lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il aimerait tant lui dire tout ce qu'il ressent avec des mots. Mais tout est trop fort pour qu'il y parvienne et la peur des conséquences de leur relation le terrorise. Et le simple fait de penser aux trois mots qu'il rêve d'adresser au jeune homme, lui fait mal. L'intensité de leur signification le fait souffrir. Le jour où il lui dira je t'aime, c'est le jour où il acceptera la souffrance que peut lui procurer cet amour.

Stiles tire Derek par le col et marche à reculons jusqu'au salon. Il retire vivement le haut du loup-garou et défait la boucle de sa ceinture. Derek retire ses chaussures et laisse son pantalon tomber à ses chevilles. Il déshabille Stiles à son tour avec ferveur et désir. Bientôt, les jambes du garçon heurtent durement l'accoudoir du canapé et il tombe à la renverse entraînant Derek à sa suite. Les mains de Stiles glissent sous le caleçon du jeune homme et il le lui retire sans plus attendre. Alors que Derek se redresse surpris, il se presse pour l'embrasser et étouffer sa surprise, désirant poursuivre sans s'interrompre. Il met les mains de Derek sur ses hanches et se cambre pour le laisser lui retirer son boxer à son tour.

— Tu es sûr ? s'enquiert Derek à son oreille malgré le fait qu'ils soient déjà nus l'un contre l'autre.

— Oui, assure Stiles sans une seule once d'hésitation.

Les palpitations de son cœur cessent doucement, ainsi que ses vertiges et ses sueurs froides. Il observe le corps tremblotant de Derek. Son sourire s'estompe quelque peu alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Les gestes du loup-garou sont hésitants et il n'a pas besoin de pouvoirs surnaturels pour entendre les à-coups affolés de son cœur. Il relève la tête et le teint pâle du jeune homme lui confirme ses doutes. Il sourit tendrement et caresse le visage fiévreux de Derek.

— Toi, en revanche, non.

Derek plante son regard dans celui de Stiles et pince les lèvres. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur sa lèvre supérieure et le garçon les chasse de son pouce avant de l'embrasser.

— On n'est pas obligé de le faire maintenant ! On aura tout notre temps quand tu seras prêt.

— Je veux être ta première fois, gémit Derek d'un ton plaintif.

— Tu le seras. Tout comme je serai la tienne, affirme Stiles sans se départir de son sourire.

Derek fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de comprendre ce que veut dire Stiles. L'adolescent sera sa première fois avec un homme. Toutes ces filles et ces conquêtes qui se sont enchaînées dans son lit... Cela est tout autre chose à présent. Il s'apprête à le faire avec un homme et il ne sait pas comme s'y prendre. Stiles se redresse, obligeant Derek à s'asseoir face à lui. Il lui saisit le visage entre les mains et murmure :

— Mais moi, je peux t'offrir quelque chose...

Les yeux de Derek s'agrandissent de stupeur et Stiles sourit tout en l'allongeant sur le canapé. Il embrasse le torse du loup plusieurs fois avant de descendre plus bas et s'installer sur les genoux de Derek. Dressé comme un roi face à sa cours, le priape du jeune homme n'attend que la main de l'adolescent pour le saisir. Débutant une série de vas-et-viens entre sa paume et ses doigts, Stiles cajole le membre de son partenaire avec une douceur et une intensité lui étant familière. Tandis que le corps du loup-garou se cambre et se tonifie, sa respiration se coupe et son regard se pose sur le visage de Stiles sans pouvoir s'en détourner. Durant de longues secondes, le garçon octroie un bien-être apaisant à son amoureux, avant de joindre ses lèvres sur la couronne du souverain des désirs. Effleurant la tête du bout de sa langue, il titille l'excitation de son roi, pour avoir le plaisir de l'entendre gémir de bonheur. Approfondissant les coups de langue avec habileté et délicatesse, il glisse le corps de l'ithyphalle plus profondément dans sa bouche pour sentir le goût de cette peau fine et fragile contre sa langue et ses dents. Mordillant précautionneusement pour attiser la venue des mouvements de plus en plus intenses et puissants, il donne des coups de langue plus forts et plus toniques, sans oublier la douceur des à-coups liée à la vitesse. Le monarque étend de plus en plus sa grandeur dans la main de l'adolescent et un sourire avive les allers-retours qu'il exerce.

Stiles donne du plaisir sexuel pour la première fois de sa vie. À un homme. Le sien. Ou plutôt, son loup. C'est la première fois qu'il ose faire quelque chose de lui-même et reproduire ce qu'il croyait qu'une fille lui ferait un jour. Et ce n'est sans aucune once de dégoût qu'il s'active à accélérer la cadence. Il se demande si Derek aime, s'il fait bien et s'il n'est pas trop brusque ou trop gauche. Il veut bien faire et surpasser toutes ces femmes qui sont passées avant lui. Il agrippe bientôt les hanches du jeune homme, tout en cherchant à gravir les derniers centimètres manquant. Cela a le don de provoquer une immense onde électrique traversant l'entièreté du corps de Derek qui vibre entre les mains et les lèvres de Stiles. Les mains du loup s'agrippe au crâne de l'adolescent tandis qu'il se cambre et ne peut retenir le fluide émanant de lui. Stiles se redresse, surpris, par le liquide lui inondant la bouche mais ne se retire pas, devinant que ce n'est pas encore le moment de le faire. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs corps se séparent et qu'ils se font face, qu'il s'essuie les lèvres et fixe Derek en haletant. Le loup paraît désarçonné, dans un autre monde. Le regard vitreux, il ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette intensité au niveau des sensations ressentis. Il plonge son regard dans les yeux de Stiles, et sans réfléchir une minute, il se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le garçon vacille sous l'élan du jeune homme et ils tombent du canapé, roulant sur le tapis au beau milieu du salon. Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux et Derek susurre contre les lèvres de Stiles :

— Je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti une chose pareille...

Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit et il murmure :

— J'aime entendre ce genre de chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Sortant de la douche, Stiles se frotte les cheveux dans une serviette tandis que Derek lui en attache une deuxième autour des hanches. Surpris le garçon sourit après avoir sursauté et se laisse attirer contre le jeune homme qui semble encore avide de baisers. Derek colle son dos au mur et enlace Stiles par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui délicatement. L'adolescent se laisse attendrir tandis qu'un sourire mesquin se dessine sur les lèvres de Derek. Le loup-garou, déjà vêtu d'un boxer et d'un peignoir, vérifie d'avoir laissé la porte de la salle de bain bien ouverte avant de rire doucement et écraser un œuf sur le crâne de Stiles. Les épaules du garçon sursautent et il se crispe, ne sachant pas ce qu'il vient de lui arriver malgré le rire tonitruant et singulier de Derek qui court déjà dans les escaliers. Sentant l'odeur lui titiller les narines et du liquide visqueux lui couler des cheveux et coller son visage, Stiles comprend peu à peu ce que le loup-garou vient de lui faire. Il essuie son visage, rince rapidement ses cheveux sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudra les laver à nouveau, puis il crie :

— Dès que je te trouve, je t'arrache tes poils de loup-garou et je m'en fais un manteau de fourrure pour l'hiver !

Il sort en trombes de la salle de bain, traverse la chambre et atterrit dans le couloir menant aux escaliers. Il les dévale avant de se stopper pour entendre un quelconque son de respiration ou de mouvement. Plusieurs secondes défilent tandis qu'il se déplace lentement, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il marche doucement le long d'un corridor, rasant les murs, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Les tambours de son cœur frappent à ses oreilles et il pince les lèvres en plissant les yeux tâchant de se concentrer sur son environnement. Il tend le bras pour poser sa main hésitante sur le cadre d'une porte et lève un pied, pour avancer son corps et pencher la tête par l'encolure. L'obscurité de la pièce le fait frémir tandis qu'il se demande pourquoi il fait aussi sombre alors que dehors le plein jour plonge la forêt dans une clarté presque aveuglante. Un courant d'air froid le fait trembler et il cligne des paupières sous la surprise du mouvement. Il reprend ses esprits tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et constate que la pièce vient de s'éclairer. Il se fige, abruti par les rayons du soleil frappant sa peau depuis les fenêtres. La bouche entrouverte, ignorant les tremblements de froid ainsi que les tiraillements de sa nuque à son coccyx, il observe la forêt baigner dans la brillance du jour d'un air ahuri.

Du bruit en bas le fait sursauter. Il n'attend pas que son cœur se calme et fonce vers l'endroit où il estime que le son s'est produit pour s'arracher à ces quelques secondes étranges et effrayantes. Il s'arrête au beau milieu de l'entrée, face à la porte, et s'exclame :

— Où es-tu ? Montre-toi si t'es un loup-garou !

Le silence lui répond et il rigole nerveusement face à la ridiculité de sa réplique. Il pivote la tête de gauche à droite sans se douter qu'un loup se déplace dans son dos, tapi dans l'ombre. Il avance vers la porte pour distinguer à travers le judas une quelconque silhouette mais le grincement d'une marche dans son dos le fait sursauter et il se retourne vivement se trouvant nez à nez avec Derek transformé en loup qui grogne lourdement. Il se déplace habilement jusqu'au salon tandis que Stiles est complètement plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se remet vite de ses émotions et profite du retour à l'état humain du jeune Hale pour le faire tomber et le plaquer au sol, les bras au-dessus de la tête, les jambes retenues par celles de Stiles, Derek est immobile. Seul ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Les derniers poils de loup s'évaporent comme par magie alors que Stiles plonge son visage dans le cou de Derek et commence à le mordiller voracement sous les jappements du jeune homme. Il gesticule tout en gardant une force minime pour être loyal envers son adversaire.

— J'aime pas le cou ! s'écrie Derek comme si Stiles lui avait pincé une testicule.

Il se cambre et tente de repousser Stiles doucement mais sa force surhumaine se déploie dans ses veines, il empoigne les hanches du garçon et le soulève du sol tout en se remettant sur pieds. Stiles, ahuri, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, plonge son regard hébété dans ceux de Derek, tandis que ses jambes balancent au-dessus du sol.

— Pour une fois où je suis plus grand que toi, s'étrangle Stiles sous la surprise de la tournure des évènements.

Derek rigole et attire Stiles vers lui. L'adolescent entoure ses bras autour de la nuque du loup et dépose ses pointes de pieds sur celles du jeune homme pour atteindre son visage sans difficulté. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure et savoure la sensation de leurs lèvres s'effleurant.

— Si je me faisais mordre, j'aimerais que ce soit de cette façon, susurre-t-il en réitérant son geste.

— Tu ne veux pas te faire mordre, réplique Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne veux pas devenir un loup-garou comme...

— J'ai dit si Derek. T'es allé au collège non ? Eh bien il me semble que tu peux facilement savoir ce que ça signifie. Je ne veux aucunement être un loup-garou même si ma vie en dépendait. Jamais je ne veux être quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Je suis un humain, avec mes propres facultés, et je tiens à ça.

— Même si tu étais en train de mourir tu ne voudrais pas te faire mordre ?

— Jamais, répond catégoriquement Stiles. Et puis, au moins nous serons un couple unique. Un humain et un loup-garou, qui s'aiment.

— L'union entre deux loups-garous signifie véritablement quelque chose Stiles, rétorque Derek en se détachant du garçon sans pour autant s'éloigner. Ça a une très grande valeur. Sceller deux âmes garous, c'est les unir pour toujours et à jamais.

— Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Je n'ai pas bafoué la signification de l'amour pour vous. J'ai juste précisé que nous serions unique et détonant. Des gays, un humain et un être surnaturel. Et puis, même si les humains vont bon train, je te signale que l'amour, le vrai — bien que rare — persiste encore à subsister !

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et s'apprête à répliquer tandis que Stiles se précipite vers lui, saisit son visage entre ses mains et s'exclame :

— Oh ferme-la !

Il embrasse Derek à pleine bouche et le pousse à s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de s'installer sur lui. Un peu dérouté, le loup-garou met un certain temps avant de réagir mais bientôt, il presse ses lèvres contre celles de l'adolescent et glisse ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Malgré tout le désir et la passion qui l'enivrent, Derek ne peut se résoudre à ignorer les propos de l'adolescent. Il stoppe finalement leur baiser en pinçant les lèvres et fuyant le regard de Stiles.

— Stiles écoute, commence-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Que ferais-tu à ma place si j'étais en train de mourir et que tu n'avais qu'une option pour me sauver : me mordre ?

Le lycéen souffle d'agacement, se lève et rétorque en ponctuant ses propos d'un sourire ironique :

— Je m'occuperai de ta pierre tombale ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras à ton chevet les plus beaux bouquets de tous les États-Unis si c'est ce qui te tracasse, ricane-t-il.

— Stiles ! s'insurge Derek.

— Pourquoi insistes-tu Derek ? s'énerve l'adolescent. Que je sache je ne suis pas en train de mourir alors arrête avec ça ! Tu ne peux pas simplement profiter des moments tranquilles que nous passons ensemble actuellement ?

— Ce n'est qu'ici qu'on peut avoir ce genre de discussion, réplique Derek.

— Bien sûr que non ! Je ne cache à personne mon irrésistible envie de rester moi.

— La morsure n'est pas une torture et ne va pas polluer ton âme si c'est ce dont tu as peur ! s'écrie Derek un tantinet vexé par la réaction de son copain.

— Putain tu me fais chier, râle le garçon.

Il se laisse choir sur le canapé, décidé à ne plus décroché un seul mot. Mais il ne tient pas plus de cinq secondes, décomptées mentalement par le loup-garou.

— Je ne voulais pas te porter atteinte en disant ça Der, s'excuse-t-il. C'est juste que, je suis un humain, c'est ma nature d'être. Tu es un loup-garou, et tu es fier de l'être, tu as tes valeurs, tu es né comme ça et tu as tes propres manières de fonctionner. C'est pareil pour moi. J'aimerais que tu apprennes à respecter ça tout comme je respecte le fait que tu es une créature surnaturelle.

Derek le fixe un moment sans prononcer un mot, puis il se redresse, contourne le canapé, s'agenouille devant Stiles tout en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de l'adolescent, et souris en déclarant :

— Tu sais que t'es excitant quand tu défends tes valeurs ?

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, acquiesce Derek en étirant ses lèvres dans un de ses sourires magnifiques n'appartenant qu'à lui.

— Arrête, raille Stiles soudainement.

— Que j'arrête quoi ? feigne le loup.

— Ce sourire me rend dingue ! s'écrie l'adolescent.

— Tu veux dire... celui-là ? fait Derek en réitérant son propre geste tout en regardant Stiles droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter ? insiste-t-il tandis que le garçon ne dit plus un mot.

— Je ne répondrai plus de mes actes, souffle-t-il enfin.

— Et si j'ai envie que ça arrive ?

— Alors souris-moi comme si j'étais le seul homme sur cet terre pour te faire vibrer et aimer comme jamais, lance Stiles.

Derek se relève, attrapant Stiles par les fesses pour le soulever et sentir les cuisses du garçon encerclées ses hanches. C'est seulement là qu'il constate l'absence de la serviette autour de la taille de Stiles, qui se retrouve donc nu contre lui. L'humain pince les lèvres alors que le loup salive.

— C'est déjà fait, décrète Derek en plaquant Stiles contre le mur.

— Eh doucement Sourwolf ! Je suis peut-être le seul humain sur terre n'ayant pas peur de toi, je reste tout de même un humain. Contrôle ta force ! le réprimande-t-il en riant.

— Oh toi je vais...

— Derek ? s'exclame une voix dans le hall.

— Putain, jure Stiles et Derek en même temps.

Stiles se précipite vers sa serviette jonchant le sol et la noue à sa taille quelques secondes seulement avant que Peter ne débarque dans le salon, les sourcils froncés et le sourire en biais qui lui est si familier. Il penche la tête sur le côté tout en examinant son neveu, debout, non loin de Stiles, vêtu d'un peignoir de bain attaché à la va-vite. Tout comme l'état dans lequel se trouve Stiles.

— Alors ça, c'est de l'accueil ! Moi aussi je peux me joindre à cette Sexy Party ? J'espère qu'il y a des femmes au moins ? demande Peter d'un air suspicieux et amusé.

— Je sors de la douche, marmonne Stiles en serrant les dents. Mais cet abruti m'a éclaté un œuf sur la tronche. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser gagner de la sorte !

Peter rigole. Même si les restes de coquilles dans les cheveux du garçon prouvent qu'il dit la vérité, l'oncle Hale sait qu'il a interrompu quelque chose de plus intime entre les garçons qu'une simple bataille de testicules. Ou du moins pas encore, se rajoute-t-il pour lui-même en rigolant doucement. Il ne prend pas la peine de débattre plus longtemps là-dessus, se tourne vers Derek et dit d'un ton qui ne laisse pas place au choix :

— Pendant que Stiles monte se laver le crâne pour retirer le reste d'œuf, j'aimerais te parler en privé Der.

Derek tourne brusquement la tête vers Stiles qui le fixe longuement lui aussi avant de soupirer et hocher de la tête. Il serre un peu plus le nœud de sa serviette dans sa main et s'éloigne sans plus tarder pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Pas besoin d'essayer d'écouter ou de s'arrêter en chemin, Peter surveillera très certainement ses moindres faits et gestes. Alors il capitule, refoule sa curiosité maladive et s'engouffre dans la douche pour effacer les dernières traces d'œuf.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Derek.

— Te parler sérieusement, répond Peter étrangement sévère.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète le neveu.

— Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Derek. Rends-toi à l'évidence.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'exclame le jeune homme réellement décontenancé.

— Ta relation avec Stiles a changé Derek ! Je ne suis ni aveugle ni totalement idiot, peste-t-il. Et je ne suis pas un de ces nabots de ta meute qui se posent des questions mais ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qui se passe.

— Parmi ces nabots il y a ta fille je te signale, rétorque Derek. Et je te prierai de respecter ma meute. Tu essaies d'être aussi froid qu'avant mais je sais que tu tiens à eux, comme des personnes sur qui veiller.

— Ne détourne pas le sujet s'il te plaît ! Écoute-moi bien, insiste Peter. Même quelqu'un d'aussi brisé et calciné de l'intérieur que moi, ne se permet pas de sous-estimer le pouvoir à la fois simple et indéniable de ce qu'on appelle l'amour !

Derek fronce les sourcils, lève les yeux au ciel, mais croisant le regard de son oncle, il rive son regard sur le parquet et baisse la tête en signe d'attention.

— Mais, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi pourquoi les chasseurs en ont après nous. Et surtout, qui les dirige. Jamais ils n'auront pitié de Stiles. Ils se serviront de lui pour t'anéantir. Tu peux résister à la torture Derek, car ton corps est naturellement constitué de cellules faites pour se régénérer à grande vitesse, parce que c'est inné chez toi et parce que tu as tellement souffert physiquement que cette douleur-là ne t'atteint plus. Or ta faiblesse, tu l'as là, sous ton toit, actuellement en train de prendre une douche. Tu as pris le risque d'aimer à nouveau. Depuis deux ans mais aujourd'hui c'est formellement officiel. Crois-tu que si nous pouvons le voir, nous, vos amis, ces chasseurs ne le découvriront pas ? Ils nous traquent et qu'en bien même tu te sens en sécurité ici, tu n'es pas à l'abri d'être observé. Stiles est celui qu'ils vont utiliser pour t'anéantir. Ils vont t'écraser et te rire au nez. Ils vont te détruire intérieurement jusqu'à ce que tu craques et que tu commettes un acte irréparable. Ils vont t'obliger à tuer, pour pouvoir t'exécuter. Crois-tu que je ne les connais pas ? Si tu les sous-estimes, tu as perdu d'avance. Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire, cela pourrait te porter préjudice.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? s'étrangle presque Derek, ravalant ses larmes à la seule pensée que Stiles puisse être utilisé seulement d'appât pour avoir commis la faute de l'aimer.

La détresse que ressent Peter dans le corps, la voix et le regard de son neveu le déstabilise. Il se tait quelques secondes, se demandant si c'est la seule solution. Mais finalement, devant les yeux implorants de Derek, prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour sauver celui qu'il aime, il souffle :

— Tu dois le quitter Derek.

Cette annonce a pour effet de couper le souffle au jeune homme. Il reste bouche bée face à son oncle, incrédule, et la dernière lueur d'espoir dans son regard s'estompe aussitôt.

— Je suis désolé, dit Peter. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Les mains de Derek tremblent sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il tâtonne derrière lui et s'assoit, un air grave imprégné sur son visage. Il passe ses mains sur sa figure avant de poser son menton sur son poing et d'expirer maladroitement. Les yeux dirigés vers le sol il ne sait pas s'il doit pleurer de rage ou pleurer de tristesse. Soupirant, il demeure neutre devant son oncle inquiet à son sujet, et il murmure :

— Je peux pas... je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Derek...

— Non ! s'écrie-t-il en tentant de se relever.

Il se rassoit mollement, sentant ses jambes flageoler et son corps vibrer sous des tremblements de plus en plus violents.

— Peter je n'ai pas la force de faire ça. Ça va le détruire. Je vais le détruire. Et... c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi vivant ! Je ne veux pas le quitter. Ne me demande pas ça...

— Mais c'est ta seule option ! s'évertue à lui ouvrir les yeux Peter. Regarde-moi Derek, l'implore-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Fais-le, tu pourras au moins sauver sa vie, chuchote-t-il.

Derek, troublé par ce contact si paternel, fixe profondément Peter avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, repousser ses mains, se redresser avec vivacité, tourner en rond comme un lion en cage et crier :

— Mais à quoi bon sauver un vie si tu troues un cœur ?

— Un cœur peu se reconstituer Derek ! Il aura juste une cicatrice, un souvenir inoubliable.

— Je m'en fiche !

— Ça suffit Derek ! Cesse d'agir comme un gamin et sois un homme. Tu estimes ne pas avoir protégé ta famille ? lance Peter frappant Derek au point sensible. Alors protège-le lui ! Il n'est pas trop tard.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il a marqué un point, Peter récupère sa veste déposée sur une chaise et s'en va. Laissant un Derek abruti par ses dernières paroles. Mais dès que la porte d'entrée se referme, la colère ressurgit par grandes vagues. Son cœur bat la chamade dans ses oreilles, à tel point qu'il ne perçoit pas les gémissements lointains de son oncle, quelque part dehors dans la forêt et son cœur s'accélérer de peur. Il serre le poing et les dents, fait les cent pas ruminant sa haine, mais elle l'habite et le transporte à tel point qu'il finit par frapper le mur de son salon et y laisser des empreintes de poings. Il hurle et frappe encore et encore, jusqu'au moment où deux mains se posent sur ses épaules. Il se retourne brusquement et se retrouve face à Stiles, l'air apeuré et inquiet à l'idée que le loup aille mal.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit cette fois pour te mettre comme ça ?

Déboussolé, Derek se jette sur l'adolescent et l'embrasse désespérément avec une passion si intense et si puissante que les vibrations qui les parcourent font heurter leurs corps et leurs âmes. Il pousse Stiles jusqu'à une chambre d'ami située à côté du salon, et sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, il l'allonge sur le lit, arrachant la simple serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Il retire son propre boxer et inverse les positions.

— J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi. J'ai envie d'essayer ! J'ai envie que l'on profite de chaque instant que nous possédons l'un avec l'autre. Je t'aime Stiles, et ne crois rien de ce qui pourrait te faire un jour penser le contraire, débite-t-il sans respirer.


	11. Chapter 11

Haletant, Stiles se retire de Derek et se laisse tomber sur le côté, nu, transpirant, et souriant. Il rigole nerveusement, se remémorant chaque moment passé à donner du plaisir nouveau à l'homme qu'il aime. Il sent encore la sensation des fesses rebondies et volumineuses contre ses hanches fiévreuses de nouveaux à-coups. Malgré un début laborieux et douloureux pour Derek, le sentiment de plénitude est rapidement arrivé pour tous les deux. Souriant, heureux et le cœur battant vite et fort, il se redresse sur un coude, se rapproche de Derek et pose une main sur le bas de son dos.

— Ça t'a plu ? demande-t-il soudainement douteux.

Derek jusque-là immobile, se redresse à son tour pour se mettre face à Stiles mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de voir son visage en le rapprochant rapidement contre son torse. L'oreille collée à la poitrine du loup, l'adolescent entend les battements frénétiques qui martèlent la peau.

— Je crois que je vais en perdre la tête, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Stiles sourit, prenant ça pour un compliment. Il embrasse les pectoraux de Derek et se dresse sur ses coudes pour atteindre son visage et embrasser ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux quand je te regarde ? demande Stiles peu rassuré.

Pour ne pas te montrer à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi, pense Derek.

— Tu prendrais la grosse tête si tu voyais à quel point tu as fait de moi un homme comblé, ricane-t-il suffisamment pour que cela paraisse vrai.

— Je suis une bête ! s'exclame Stiles en riant.

— Aussi fougueux que toi, il n'y a pas !

— Et je suis très endurant !

Derek lève les yeux dans un demi sourire, s'assoit et déclare :

— Tu es tellement modeste...

— Quoi il faut le dire ! Je suis un Dieu du sexe !

— Tu n'as pas tenu dix minutes, le remballe Derek gentiment.

— C'est déjà pas mal pour une première fois je trouve, tente-t-il de se convaincre lui-même. Surtout que c'est pas facile de dompter un loup-garou mon cher monsieur ! Qui plus est, son propre alpha.

Derek se fige instantanément. Un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il tourne la tête vers Stiles. Il éclate de rire et plaisante :

— Au moins tu sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir me tenir par les couilles !

Stiles rougit violemment et Derek, oubliant sa discussion avec son oncle, s'avance vers le garçon, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et susurre :

— J'y graverai ton nom au chalumeau si je ne redoutais pas d'y perdre un ou deux testicules !

Le lycéen éclate de rire et enroule ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek. Mais rapidement, le loup-garou se détache du garçon et se redresse, l'expression subitement grave. Stiles fronce les sourcils mais devine que ce n'est pas le moment pour poser des questions. Il connaît mieux que quiconque le jeune homme et sait pertinemment qu'il est préférable de venir à l'encontre de ce qu'il attend, pour ne pas risquer un mutisme totalement dangereux. Il se lève à son tour, revêtant les quelques tissus préalablement portés, et le suit jusqu'à la cuisine.

— Il te faut déjeuner, déclare Derek en sortant deux assiettes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les placards ? demande-t-il.

— Des pâtes.

Stiles se fige, détaille le jeune homme d'un air intrigué et suspect avant de passer outre son comportement et prendre le paquet qu'il lui tend sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il sort une casserole, la remplit d'eau et s'assoit à côté des plaques, face à Derek adossé au réfrigérateur qui l'observe méticuleusement. Ils se jaugent quelques minutes tous les deux, sans échanger un mot. Puis l'eau boue, tirant Stiles de sa concentration. Il verse les pâtes crues dans l'eau bouillante et touille le tout quelques secondes avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers le loup-garou qui n'a pas interrompu sa contemplation une seconde. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux durant un long moment.

Derek est contraint à pincer les lèvres, tiraillé entre le désir de le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le cajoler, et l'obligation de lui dire que leur pseudo histoire relationnelle est terminée. Après deux ans à se côtoyer, se détester et se chercher comme chien et chat, ils réalisent tous les deux qu'en plus de se connaître mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, ils s'aiment d'un amour intense et passionné. Et quand ils se décident à vivre leur amour, voilà que le danger oblige Derek à sérieusement remettre en question cette relation venant à peine de débuter. Doit-il prendre le risque de blesser Stiles pour le protéger quitte à mourir sans avoir pu vivre réellement une vie de couple avec la seule personne qui aurait pu être son compagnon de longue durée ? Ou, doit-il oser jouer avec le feu, rester avec Stiles sans lui parler de sa discussion avec son oncle, et observer les chasseurs torturer celui qu'il aime ? Il met finalement fin à cet échange de regards en baissant les yeux vers le sol et en accentuant la pression de ses doigts sur ses épaules.

Stiles sert les pâtes dans les assiettes, ajoute des verres, et tire sa chaise tout en invitant Derek à le rejoindre. Le loup-garou inspire profondément avant de soupirer et s'assoir à son tour. Ils mangent en silence et Stiles s'aperçoit du malaise émanant de Derek. Le jeune homme ne le regarde pas. Il fuit tous contacts autant visuels que tactiles et semble perdu dans des pensées peu joyeuses. À la fin du repas, Stiles s'essuie les lèvres, jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indique deux heures de l'après-midi, et souffle avant de protester :

— Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui se passe ?

Derek sursaute et lève les yeux vers Stiles sans un mot. L'adolescent attend quelques secondes avant de soupirer, ramasser les ustensiles et les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle avant de l'actionner. Stiles traverse la cuisine pour chercher son téléphone dans le salon, ignorant royalement Derek qui s'était dressé à son passage pour l'arrêter. Il dégaine son portable, le porte à son oreille et attend impatiemment que l'un de ses meilleurs amis décroche. C'est Jackson qui répond au bout de trois appels.

— Stiles ? Tu vas bien ?

— Très bien, ment-il pour passer rapidement à autre chose. Vous pouvez venir au manoir ? Je me meurs de lassitude, se plaint-il.

— Derek ne comble pas la compagnie escomptée ? rigole Jackson.

— Tu parles d'une compagnie ! s'exclame Stiles en se tournant face à Derek qui fronce les sourcils. Un vrai mur ! Un chieur plus qu'autre chose. Au moins, on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être fidèle à lui-même, ajoute-t-il en souriant sarcastiquement à l'intention du loup.

— Tu sais qu'il t'écoute ? ricane son ami au bout du fil. J'entends de là son cœur s'accélérer de colère, commente-t-il.

— Viens avant qu'il ne m'égorge ! gémit l'humain.

Jackson éclate de rire et prévient :

— Laisse-moi deux minutes le temps de regrouper les autres ! Trouve quelque chose pour le retenir pendant une dizaine de minutes...

Si Stiles avait eu le courage sans que cela ne soit interprété d'une drôle de façon et que cela soit toujours d'actualité, il aurait savamment répondu : « ma virginité ? ».

— Je ne te promets pas de te revenir avec tous mes membres, grince-t-il. Fais vite.

Et il raccroche. Derek s'avance vers lui les bras croisés contre son torse et le regard légèrement sévère, tâchant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son incompréhension face à la réaction de Stiles. Ce dernier le descelle sans mal, mais ne se pare pas d'un sourire narquois pour le narguer. À la place, il affronte le loup-garou avec un regard désespéré et sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il s'exclame :

— Derek, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à parler de toi et de ce qui ne va pas, mais désormais nous sommes en couple et j'aimerais que tu comprennes ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble, un vrai couple, qu'on se confie l'un à l'autre, que tu apprennes à vivre à deux maintenant. Tu n'es plus seul avec toi-même. Je vois que quelque chose ne va pas, tu fuis mon regard, tu es distant tout en ayant terriblement envie de me toucher, je le vois. Quel est le problème ? C'est lié à moi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ou t'ai-je dit quelque chose de blessant ? S'agit-il d'autre chose ? Que t'a-dit Peter ?

Le visage de Derek devient de plus en plus livide et il se passe les mains sur le front, s'agrippant à sa propre chevelure tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler et contenir ses émotions. Stiles se précipite vers lui et sentant le contact des mains de l'adolescent sur ses bras, Derek s'effondre à genoux contre lui, la tête enfouie dans le creux de l'épaule de l'humain. Envahi par une vive émotion, le jeune homme ne parvient pas à décrocher un mot. Pantois face à la décomposition de son copain, Stiles le serre fortement contre son torse, et embrasse le front et le crâne de Derek sans exiger une seule parole. Le loup-garou a du mal à retenir ses larmes alors au bout de quelques secondes seulement qui lui paraissent une éternité, il éclate en sanglot et ses doigts se cramponnent aux bras de Stiles puissamment. Le garçon tient bon malgré la force affluente de Derek, grimace et pose une main sur la tête du jeune homme pour le plaquer un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Il le berce lentement tandis que Derek déverse toute sa colère et son désespoir. Le lycéen se fige, tombant des nues, lorsqu'il perçoit le souffle saccadé de Derek formant des mots :

— Je suis néfaste pour toi...

Il fronce les sourcils, baisse les yeux vers le loup-garou et sent son propre cœur s'accélérer après avoir raté quelques battements. La poigne de ses mains se desserre avant de se crisper de nouveau. Incrédule, il fixe la tignasse noire de Derek avant de sentir un énorme poids s'abattre sur sa poitrine et il s'exclame le souffle coupé :

— Pardon ?

Derek tente de contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Encouragé par le silence de Stiles qui espère avoir mal entendu, il se redresse et reprend sans le regarder dans les yeux :

— Je suis néfaste pour toi, jamais tu ne réussiras à avancer avec le poids que je représente à tes chevilles.

— Derek qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Je ne te mènerai qu'à ta perte Stiles. Pars avant que tout ton monde s'effondre, pars tant qu'il en est encore temps, pars tant que tu n'es pas fou amoureux de moi, pars tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour te sauver, pars avant de chuter avec moi.

Stiles le détaille, incrédule. Agenouillé parterre, il fixe Derek, impuissant, les bras vides tandis que le jeune homme lui fait face et ose à peine soutenir son regard. Et c'est alors, avec une certaine sonorité aiguë dans la voix prouvant son émotion, que Stiles s'écrie :

— TROU DU CUL ! Je sais que t'en es un depuis longtemps mais à ce point... Rassure-moi, tu n'es tout de même pas convaincu par les absurdités que tu débites ?

L'absence de réponse confirme ses frayeurs. Le garçon écarquille les yeux, la bouche ouverte formant un cercle, et bondit sur ses pieds la rage au ventre. Pourtant, c'est avec un certain contrôle sur sa voix qu'il rétorque :

— Si j'ai envie de chuter avec toi c'est mon problème pas le tien ! Ce que tu crains le plus ce n'est pas qu'ils me torturent ou me tuent, c'est qu'ils se servent de moi pour t'atteindre. Tu as peur d'être une énième fois plongé dans ton passé, et par la même occasion : te penser fautif d'un nouveau meurtre. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis mis en couple avec toi alors que les chasseurs nous pourchassent et qu'on se cache comme des hors la loi ici-même ? J'étais et je suis toujours conscient des risques que je prends. Laisse-moi juger par moi-même ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour moi. Contente-toi de me supporter à tes côtés et ne dis plus rien d'entièrement stupide. Je préfère vivre mon couple avec toi et mourir, que te perdre et ne rien faire.

— Stiles, dit Derek en se relevant enfin.

Il examine la mine du garçon un instant avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie au moment présent et qu'il compte bien la combler. Il s'avance doucement et pose délicatement ses mains sur les joues de l'adolescent avant de poser fiévreusement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles dans une tendresse poignante. Le cœur du garçon tambourine dans sa poitrine, face au choc qui le transperce. Il sursaute mais très vite, il répond au baiser. Jamais il n'a vu Derek aussi bouleversé émotionnellement. Un coup sûr de lui, un autre transi, encore un autre distant, un suivant terrorisé, un énième dévasté et un dernier passionné. Il sent la chaleur émaner du corps de Derek et bien qu'il ne soit pas loup-garou pour sentir la douleur des gens, de son sens de l'observation et parce qu'il connaît parfaitement les réactions du loup, il ressent pertinemment cette souffrance interne qui le consume tel un brasier allumé pour exécuter vives ses victimes. Il se cramponne à Derek et le soutient fortement avant de le soulever et de grimper difficilement les marches menant à l'étage des chambres. Il allonge le jeune homme sur son lit et le recouvre des draps avant d'embrasser son front et de lui dire de se reposer quelques instants avant que ses amis n'arrivent.

Il contourne le lit, ouvre l'armoire et fouille à l'intérieur pour y dénicher quelques habits. Il se revête tranquillement puis se retourne vers son loup déjà somnolent. Il s'approche, s'accroupit et pose sa joue contre le flanc du jeune homme pour l'observer quelques instants supplémentaires. Derek caresse machinalement les cheveux de Stiles avant que celui-ci ne se redresse pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent découvre des perles de sueur sur le front et les tempes de son partenaire. Il fronce les sourcils et comprend alors que le loup-garou a réellement peur des conséquences de leur amour et de cette chasse intrigante.

Il pose un verre et une carafe d'eau au chevet de Derek ainsi qu'une petite serviette imbibée pour la lui passer sur le visage. Quant à lui, il finit par s'éclipser pour dissimuler la serviette, le peignoir et les caleçons éparpillés ça et là du salon. Mais un vertige soudain le saisit au moment même où il perd l'équilibre. Il tombe en avant, loupant la rambarde de sa main et dévale les escaliers lourdement. Il les dégringole avant de venir heurter la porte d'entrée qui l'aide à mettre un terme à sa chute infernale. Il fixe les marches, ahuri, ne sachant pas s'il est en parfaite santé malgré quelques bleus ou s'il a quelque chose de cassé.

« Je ne te promets pas de te revenir avec tous mes membres ! » Ce sont les mots exacts qu'il a utilisé pour parler à Jackson. Stiles ricane de son idiotie qui lui joue des tours et s'inflige deux paires de gifles mentalement avant de tenter de se redresser. Il grimace sous les tiraillements mais ne gémit pas pour ne pas alerter Derek sûrement déjà endormi. Il court jusqu'au salon pour ranger rapidement, mais sa vision se trouble et il tâtonne pour rassembler toutes les affaires qu'il enferme immédiatement dans la chambre d'amis. Il ouvre les fenêtres au cas où l'odeur demeure encore dans l'espace, dans l'espoir de l'amoindrir au maximum. Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Il sursaute, surpris, et l'extirpe rapidement.

— Jack ? demande Stiles.

— Ouvre nous ! supplie l'interlocuteur.

Stiles s'exécute non sans vérifier derrière lui que tout est bon. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et découvre toute sa meute. Jackson l'enlace gaiement tandis que Scott lui adresse une accolade et qu'Aiden tire Lydia par la main pour aller prendre place sur les fauteuils du salon. Allison attrape Jackson par les épaules et le pousse à suivre sa meilleure amie alors que Scott saisit la main de Malia pour l'inviter à rentrer. Ethan, Isaac, Boyd, Cora et Erica sont les derniers à rentrer. Cora et Erica sont les plus expressives au sujet de leur joie de le revoir sur pieds. Les garçons les suivent jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir et prennent place.

— Où est Derek ? demande Isaac.

— Il dort dans une chambre du haut, répond Stiles d'un air détaché.

— Derek ? s'exclame Cora étonnée.

— On a fait une course poursuite dans tout le manoir pour que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Il m'a éclaté un œuf sur le crâne, explique Stiles.

— Tu voulais nous voir pour nous dire quelque chose ? s'intéresse Scott.

— Non. À vrai dire, je voulais juste qu'on se rejoigne tous ici. Pour... être ensemble ! se justifie-t-il maladroitement.

Tous haussent les épaules et Stiles s'installe sur le canapé à son tour, allumant la télévision pour lancer une après-midi de battles de danse et de karaokés. Pendant près de trois heures, ils enchaînent les musiques, les jeux et les danses. Vers dix-sept heures, Stiles tout en sueur et essoufflé, annonce aux autres qu'il va chercher d'autres bouteilles de soda et d'eau. Il marche à reculons tandis que Jackson l'interpelle pour des broutilles, et au moment où il se retourne vivement face au hall, il bute contre une jambe et chancèle, prêt à rencontrer le sol tête la première.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre à caractères sexuels !  
> Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de scène, vous pouvez ne pas lire le passage.  
> Les homophobes, la sortie elle est pas très loin.  
> Bonne lecture !

Deux bras puissants le retiennent par la taille. Stiles rouvre les yeux, le souffle court. Le sol n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et pourtant, il se croirait voler. Avant même qu'il ne se remette de sa chute, deux billes vertes le saisissent et il se fige. Les mains de Derek toujours posées sur les hanches de Stiles, ce dernier bredouille :

— Toujours là au bon moment pas vrai ?

— Il faut croire, acquiesce l'alpha en souriant prudemment.

— Ceci dit, c'est à cause de toi que je suis tombé ! relance l'adolescent.

Derek rigole doucement et lève les yeux au ciel. Il pousse Stiles vers la cuisine pour le ramener à sa tâche et s'avance vers le salon non sans l'avoir épié quelques secondes supplémentaires. Une fois face à la pièce, le loup-garou s'immobilise. Les neuf adolescents de sa meute lui font face et il se pétrifie sur place. Les mines que les jeunes affichent lui prouvent clairement qu'ils ont trouvé cet échange étrange. Malgré tout, il sait que dans leurs regards, il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'incompréhension. Et il n'est pas trop tard pour croire qu'ils pourront s'en sortir sans qu'ils ne découvrent leur secret. Le soulagement qui fait place dans sa tête libère la tension dans ses muscles et il salue sa meute au grand complet. Stiles arrive jonglant avec plusieurs bouteilles. Allison et Erica se précipitent pour l'aider. Isaac et Aiden s'occupent de servir tout le monde. Tandis que Lydia, Scott et Jackson épient les moindres mouvements de leur meilleur ami, Boyd et Cora font de même pour Derek. Ethan et Malia, quant à eux, se décide à changer de jeu, pour entamer une nouvelle série de chants.

— Tu aurais dû entendre Aiden et Ethan, ricane Erica à l'intention de Derek, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre en chant ! poursuit-elle sur le même ton faisant rire tout le monde alors que Derek lutte pour ne pas trop regarder Stiles.

— Lydia par contre, elle a une voix de déesse quand elle chante, affirme Aiden fier de sa copine qu'il prend par la taille pour l'embrasser.

— Et entre Mieczy et Allison, on ne sait toujours pas qui bouge le mieux son cul ! renchérit Jackson.

Stiles, qui n'aime toujours pas être appelé par son vrai prénom, ne réagit pas face au surnom donné par Jackson, à la surprise de tout le monde sauf les deux garçons. C'est presque sans un mot et automatiquement, que ce surnom a été accepté. L'adolescent tourne la tête vers Derek qui le regarde étrangement. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il penche la tête sur le côté en papillonnant des yeux tout en le fixant intensément.

Derek pince les lèvres, tout en évitant de laisser glisser ses yeux jusqu'aux fesses du garçon. Stiles sourit, tout en entendant les pensées muettes du loup-garou. Il tourne la tête, vers Allison qui semble prête à relever un défi. Il fronce les sourcils et réalise que les autres le regardent.

— Quoi ?

— Tu acceptes le défi lancé par Allison ou pas ? répète Ethan.

— Avec plaisir ! s'enthousiasme le garçon.

Je vais pouvoir prouver à Derek qu'il a le meilleur danseur entre ses pattes, ajoute-t-il pour lui-même dans sa tête.

Il se met en place devant l'écran plasma, aux côtés d'Allison et s'apprête à choisir son personnage quand une ombre sur sa droite le fait sursauter. Il se retourne en même temps que la chasseuse et découvre Derek à leurs côtés.

— Moi je n'ai pas montré mes talents de danseurs ! On va se mesurer tous les trois, dit-il en souriant à Stiles l'air joueur.

— Je vais vous éclater ! scande Allison.

— Ne parle pas trop vite ma grande, raille Derek.

Encadré par son copain et son amie, Stiles réalise qu'il va devoir faire ses preuves pour pouvoir détrôner les deux d'un coup. Mais il se dit qu'il peut au moins avoir un aperçu des talents cachés de Derek. La partie commence et ils s'écartent pour se laisser de la place. Sous les applaudissements et les cris encourageants des autres, ils débutent la compétition. Levant les bras, mouvant les jambes, se déhanchant, les trois jeunes s'éclatent dans une danse rythmique essoufflante et fatigante. Erica, Malia, Boyd, Isaac, Ethan et Aiden écarquillent les yeux en voyant l'ampleur de la vitesse entreprise dans l'enchaînement des mouvements exécutés. Puis au bout d'un moment, tous éclatent de rire quand, Stiles, face au dos de Derek, est perturbé par la vision des hanches de l'alpha et s'exclame :

— Putain mais t'as été gogo dancer dans ta jeunesse ou quoi ?

Allison appuie les propos de Stiles en s'arrêtant à son tour, l'air éberlué, et faisant face à un Derek nouveau. Il hausse les épaules, écarte les bras et se justifie :

— J'ai fait de la gym et je m'éclatais dans la danse de rue avec mes potes autrefois. Je ne fais pas que de la musculation et passer mes nerfs sur l'hyperactif, ajoute-t-il en rigolant et en regardant Stiles.

Les autres rigolent à leur tour et Stiles profite d'un moment d'euphorie et de Derek qui passe devant lui pour lui pincer les fesses. Il lui lance un regard menaçant mais Stiles sourit à pleines dents alors il roule des yeux et cache son sourire. Il pince les lèvres, se retenant de murmurer à l'oreille du loup, sachant pertinemment qu'hormis Lydia et Allison, tout le monde l'entendrait. Quelques regards se posent sur eux, mais sans s'attarder. Derek se dirige vers le canapé et s'y laisse tomber tout en s'auto-proclamant vainqueur.

— Notre alpha est un vantard ! scande Scott en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Il faut bien se congratuler soi-même ! Si on attend après les autres on risque d'être déçu, lance Derek d'un ton nonchalant.

— Es-tu prêt pour le match de demain Stiles ? l'interroge soudainement Boyd.

— Je crois oui, affirme l'adolescent avant d'acquiescer et sourire.

— Tu vas tout déchirer, annonce Jackson avec un sourire complice.

— Il te faudra marquer quelques buts pour t'assurer la place au prochain match sur le terrain ! ajoute Isaac.

— Il le fera, assure Boyd en regardant Stiles l'air convaincu.

— Ma mère veut que je rentre à la maison, intervient Lydia le portable entre les mains.

— On va y aller, dit Aiden.

— Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on s'en aille tous, suppose Cora en épiant la réaction de son frère.

Celui-ci reste impassible, trop occupé à gratter une minuscule tâche sur son jean. À bien y regarder, Cora n'y descelle rien d'anormal et un sourire en coin naît sur ses lèvres quand elle commence petit à petit à se faire une idée sur cette occupation prétendue. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Stiles qui prend soin de ne pas fixer Derek mais s'attelle à saluer ses amis. Boyd tire la jeune fille par la main pour la sortir de sa rêverie et elle fonce dire au revoir à son grand frère. Elle colle ses lèvres à son oreille et profite d'un moment d'inattention de la part des autres pour murmurer :

— Fais attention à lui autant qu'à toi.

Derek fronce les sourcils mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et s'éloigne. Ayant trop peur d'avoir compris l'allusion, le jeune homme ne bronche pas de peur d'alerter les autres. Il se contente de se lever, masquer son trouble et s'approcher de Stiles pour raccompagner leur meute vers la sortie. Lorsque Derek tourne la tête vers son copain, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il voit Jackson claquer les fesses de Stiles. Ce dernier sursaute, ahuri, et mime un air intéressé, qui fait rire son ami ainsi qu'Allison et Scott. La jolie brune embrasse Derek et Stiles rapidement tandis que Scott et Jackson prennent le temps de les supplier de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

— Surtout toi Derek, sur Stiles, s'exclame Jackson.

— Je ne suis pas fragile ! riposte Stiles.

— Oh mon pauvre petit, si cela pouvait seulement être vrai, soupire le bêta en le prenant par les épaules.

Ils s'éloignent, ferment la porte et Stiles grogne dans sa barbe :

— Petit con.

— Je t'ai entendu ! crie Jackson.

Et Stiles de ruminer.

— Je t'entends encore !

Le garçon souffle, exaspéré.

— Tu devrais être moins expressif mon chéri ! ricane Jackson déjà loin mais la voix portante.

— Je t'emmerde !

Les rires de Jackson et Scott lui répondent puis plus aucun son ne leur parvient. Pas même aux oreilles de Derek. Celui-ci profite du moment pour agripper Stiles par les cuisses, le soulever et le plaquer contre la porte d'entrée. L'adolescent, quoi-que surpris, enroule ses jambes autour des hanches du loup, ainsi que ses bras autour du cou.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? Ou plutôt, me faire ? se reprend-il.

— Des choses très très très peu catholiques, mon chéri, susurre Derek.

— Jaloux ? s'étonne Stiles ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie à ce constat.

— D'un hétéro ? feigne Derek. Non !

— La bisexualité existe Der, rigole Stiles. Tu ne crois pas ? ajoute-t-il tout en insistant en le regardant.

— Jackson ne l'est pas, dit catégoriquement le loup-garou.

— Effectivement, affirme Stiles l'air narquois. Mais comme j'ai très certainement réussi à dégoûter Danny des mâles, tout comme j'ai réussi à détourner des femmes le plus grand séducteur de Beacon Hills, pourquoi Jackson ne se reconvertirait pas bi ou totalement gay ? s'amuse-t-il à exposer comme plan.

— Si j'étais fétichiste du sadomasochisme, tu serais déjà dans la salle de jeu à recevoir une punition sévère pour oser aimer me rendre jaloux, lance Derek une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me punir ? le défie Stiles.

— Rien, approuve le jeune homme après un moment de réflexion.

Il repose Stiles sur le sol mais défait prestement sa ceinture et baisse son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon immédiatement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écrie Stiles en voyant Derek s'agenouiller devant lui.

— Je te punis.

Il ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir lui-même à ses actes, saisit le sexe de Stiles, et l'approche de sa bouche. L'adolescent l'arrête vivement et s'exclame avec précipitation :

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Je l'ai fait pour toi la dernière fois, mais tu as le droit de t'abstenir.

Derek le fixe droit dans les yeux et devine le stress palpable du lycéen. Il cherche de l'une de ses mains, celle du garçon et la presse entre ses doigts pour lui témoigner son soutien et sa force.

— Stiles, j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de te faire du bien. Ne panique pas.

— Je..., il se coupe ne pouvant poursuivre.

— Tu crains le moment de la recevoir plus que tu n'as craint l'instant de me la donner ? comprend le loup surpris.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois... je pense que j'ai peur de ne plus être moi-même et de savoir ce que ça fait !

— Tu devrais être impatient d'en avoir une !

— Je sais mais, j'ai sûrement peur de ce que toi tu vas penser, avoue Stiles dans un murmure. Est-ce que tu le fais sous la contrainte, est-ce que si je ne résiste pas tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir parce que j'aurais fini dans ta bouche...

— Profite, le coupe Derek. C'est une première pour moi aussi. Du moins, avec... cet instrument ! rigole-t-il. Et qu'importe ce qui arrive, je serai heureux de sentir tes doigts te crisper dans mes cheveux, grogne-t-il avec un sourire désarçonnant.

Alors Stiles laisse l'arrière de son crâne basculer contre la porte, le regard perdu sur le côté vers la cuisine, et tandis que les lèvres de Derek se dépose sur lui, il roule des yeux sous le plaisir affluant déjà par vagues.

Il soupire de bonheur, crispant ses doigts autour de la poignée, hésitant à mettre l'autre dans la chevelure de Derek. Une sensation énorme et étouffante de pur plaisir, traverse le corps de Stiles, et il paraît n'être composé que d'électricité. De la chaleur s'empare de lui et il frissonne après chaque coup de langues. Quand Derek accélère la cadence, de manière à torturer Stiles et qu'il cède rapidement au flux de sa sécrétion, l'adolescent se cambre puis se propulse vers l'avant, fourrageant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et épais du jeune homme, pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui et approfondir les mouvements. Des gémissements s'échappent de sa bouche et de sa gorge, des sons qu'il ne peut retenir et qui excitent Derek. Un tremblement familier parcourt le corps de Stiles et il bascule la tête en arrière en plissant les lèvres et fermant les yeux. Il sent son âme s'extirper de son corps pour l'abandonner quelques secondes à un néant total, avant de réapparaître subitement et le faire éclater de rire. Un rire à la fois nerveux et comblé. À bout de forces, il tombe à genoux devant Derek et laisse sa tête s'appuyer contre l'épaule du loup. Ce dernier se dépêche de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser la nuque tout en embrassant son cou.

— Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? se renseigne Derek.

— Comme un dieu, soupire Stiles.

— Un dieu ne peut pas être égalé, chipote le jeune homme.

— Alors tu es un dieu ! souffle le garçon.

— Répète un peu pour voir ? s'exclame Derek.

— Tu es mon dieu ! insiste Stiles.

— Le tien ?

— Seulement à moi.

Je suis désolé Peter, mais je ne pourrais pas me priver de lui et de notre relation un seul instant, pense Derek le cœur serré. Cela prouverait-il qu'il est prêt à laisser Stiles se faire torturer pour savourer le simple plaisir d'aimer et être aimé ? Y a-t-il un mal à ça ?

— Derek, l'interpelle Stiles.

— Mmm ?

— Je peux deviner ce à quoi tu penses, chuchote-t-il préférant qu'il se trompe. Ne penses pas à ça.

— J'essaie, gémit le loup.

— Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je serai là Der, toujours. Et tu ne seras pas le seul à combattre, on vaincra ça ensemble.

Derek hoche de la tête l'air pensif, avant de sourire, les lèvres tremblotantes.

— Tu sais ce que je faisais avant, quand nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, pour trouver le sommeil ?

Stiles secoue la tête, attentif aux moindres paroles du jeune homme dont il tient le visage face au sien.

— Je pensais à toi. Pour que tu m'emportes dans mes rêves et que je sois avec toi, même dans mon sommeil.

— Devrais-je prévenir mon père que je vis avec un obsédé pervers ? rigole Stiles les larmes aux yeux pour minimiser ses émotions.

Derek rigole avec lui tout en posant son front sur l'épaule de Stiles. L'adolescent dépose un long et doux baiser dans le cou du jeune homme et effleure de son nez la peau douce de la nuque.

— Tu crois que je vais réussir à faire ma place sur le terrain demain ? demande Stiles.

— J'en suis persuadé, affirme Derek.

— Bon viens, on va se mater des films, manger du popcorn, rigoler...

— Et que dirais-tu de faire de la musculation ? propose Derek en souriant mesquinement.

— De la... musculation ? répète Stiles. De quoi s'agit-il au juste ? s'enquiert-il effrayé.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles lève les yeux vers les gradins. À travers sa visière, il aperçoit son père et Derek assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Erica, Malia, Cora, Allison et Lydia, sont là aussi pour soutenir leurs amis et leurs copains mais surtout, pour assister au tout premier match durant lequel Stiles sera sur le terrain. Pour l'instant, il est aux côtés du coach à acclamer l'équipe. Mais le professeur lui a promis qu'il entrerait sur le terrain dès qu'il aurait fini de lui donner certaines instructions.

— Stilinski, tu sais que je t'ai envoyé sur le terrain pour te féliciter de ton coming-out. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout foutre en l'air. Je te fais confiance — à moitié... pas du tout... bref ! Ne me fais pas perdre tout espoir en toi déjà qu'il y en a très peu. Assure un max. Donne tout ce que tu peux et mets-y tes tripes. Je suis persuadé que ton copain sera fier de toi, ajoute-t-il en lui tapotant plusieurs fois l'épaule.

— Coach, ce n'est pas mon copain ! grogne Stiles. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

— Tu as fait ton coming-out Stilinski. Que crains-tu maintenant ? ricane le prof en lui claquant les joues à l'aide de ses paumes le faisant sursauter.

— Coach !

— Assez bavardés ! Va sur le terrain et montre-nous tes capacités à bouger ton cul, petite chatte ! s'écrie-t-il sous la nervosité et l'adrénaline de l'instant.

Stiles rejoint Scott au milieu du terrain, le regard ébahi. Son meilleur ami ayant suivi toute la conversation, pince les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Tandis que le garçon s'exclame :

— J'le déteste ! affirme-t-il.

— Petite chatte, répète Scott en imitant un bruit de félin.

— Ferme-la.

— Ouh ouh... ça va s'envoyer en l'air par derrière si jamais tu deviens le champion du match ! le taquine encore son ami.

— T'es pas possible ! Je t'ai dit de la fermer, raille Stiles tout en dissimulant un léger sourire en coin.

Il n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Derek pour savoir que lui aussi a tout entendu et qu'ils adorent cette idée autant l'un que l'autre. Un coup de sifflet retentit et Stiles court avec les autres, prêt à attraper la balle si jamais l'occasion se présente. Durant la première partie du match, ce sont Scott et Jackson qui mènent la danse : égalité parfaite avec deux joueurs adverses. Mais c'est lorsqu'un nouveau but est marqué par l'équipe d'en face, que le coach se met à hurler :

— Stilinski ! Si tu veux jouer le match prochain, je te conseille d'utiliser tes coups de bassin pour te déplacer plus vite ! Même ma grand-mère se déplace plus vélocement que toi !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme rejoint son équipe pour poursuivre le match tandis que le prof se félicite de connaître le mot vélocement. Jackson s'approche de Stiles, pose une main sur son épaule et dit :

— Ne le laisse pas te déconcentrer. Tu joues très bien. Il faut juste que... tu te fasses un peu plus confiance, décrète-t-il l'air réellement soucieux. Tu peux le faire, toute l'équipe crois en toi, affirme-t-il.

— C'est vrai ça au moins ? s'exclame Stiles.

— Non, avoue le bêta en souriant gentiment refoulant les espoirs du garçon. Mais c'est à toi de faire tes preuves et de montrer aux autres que tu peux y arriver. Tu n'as rien à prouver car tu ne dois rien aux autres, mais tu as ta place à gagner alors montre-leur de quoi tu es capable. Pour ça, aie confiance en toi.

Stiles hésite un instant tout en se pinçant les lèvres puis acquiesce et remercie silencieusement son ami qui retourne au centre du terrain pour engager un nouveau round. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, tâchant de sentir le sang affluer dans ses veines, l'électricité dans ses nerfs, et la tonicité dans ses muscles. Prêt à conquérir la balle si elle survole non loin de lui, il raffermit sa prise sur la crosse et tourne la tête vers les gradins. Lydia l'observe, attentive, souriante et confiante. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de quelque chose d'autre que le regard aimant de sa meilleure amie pour se sentir vivant et capable de tout. Or aujourd'hui, il sait qu'accumulé au sien, il nécessite le regard de celui qu'il aime : Derek.

Comme s'il entend l'appel intérieur que lui lance Stiles, le loup-garou, plonge ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent et il hoche de la tête. Un sourire prudent sur les lèvres. Il sait que Stiles peut parvenir à ses fins. Il se penche en avant, surprenant le shérif et la belle rousse au passage, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Derek approfondit son sourire et souffle quelques mots muets à l'attention du garçon qui le fixe un peu plus loin.

— Mon champion.

Stiles sourit à travers son casque et malgré la distance, il sait qu'il a bien lu sur les lèvres du loup. Tournant vivement la tête pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur lui, il se concentre sur les passes adverses pour pouvoir intercepter la balle.

Pendant ce temps, la meute installée dans les gradins encourage les garçons de leur équipe, malgré les regards appuyés que Chris, Allison, Lydia et Noah portent sur Derek, calme et immobile, juste souriant tout en observant le numéro 24 bouger sur le terrain. Les deux adolescentes échangent des regards sous-entendus et la chasseuse se penche à l'oreille de son amie pour murmurer :

— Il faut que tu parles à Stiles.

Lydia acquiesce et se replonge dans le match pour ne pas rater une miette de la progression de son meilleur ami sur le terrain. La balle vient de lui atterrir entre les pieds. Décontenancé, il tourne sur lui-même ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Et alors que Bobby Finstock s'apprête à hurler sur l'adolescent, ce dernier se décide à empocher la balle. 

Il se met à courir à travers le terrain pour remonter jusqu'aux cages ennemies. Évitant quelques joueurs adverses, il tourne la tête vers Isaac qui semble plus en position de marquer. Il lève le bras, crie le nom de son coéquipier et lance vivement la balle vers le loup-garou. Mais au moment-même où Isaac récupère le projectile, l'arbitre siffle une faute. Les spectateurs se lèvent à l'unisson, les mains crispées sur leurs têtes, les joueurs se tournent sur eux-mêmes pour savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Scott et Jackson sont les premiers à cibler le garçon à terre. Derek, depuis les tribunes, aperçoit un numéro au sol. La panique grandit dans son ventre et il la refrène aussitôt, sentant son loup se propager dans son corps. Ne pouvant se résoudre tout de même à rester là les bras croisés, il se précipite vers le terrain, dévalant les marches des tribunes et accourt aux côtés du coach pour s'agenouiller à la tête de Stiles. Il saisit le visage du garçon entre ses mains devançant ses deux meilleurs amis, et le supplie de revenir à lui. Inconscient et immobile, Stiles ne semble pas prêt à coopérer aux requêtes du jeune homme.

— Allez Stilinski, réveilles-toi ! grommelle le coach. J'ai plus personne pour te remplacer moi sinon, marmonne-t-il.

Boyd, Isaac et les jumeaux le fusillent du regard et serrent les poings, offensés que quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à l'un des membres de leur famille. Scott et Jackson les dissuadent silencieusement de faire quoi que ce soit, tandis que Derek tire Stiles vers lui pour le retourner, dos au sol, et le faire respirer.

— Numéro 13, maillot vert ! hèle l'arbitre à l'équipe adverse. Venez ici, ordonne-t-il au jeune homme responsable du violent tampon.

Stiles ouvre brusquement les yeux comme s'il s'extirpait d'une longue et terrifiante crise de panique. Il avale une grande goulée d'oxygène et sent le bien-être parcourir son corps. Le soulagement de l'équipe est telle, que Stiles est arraché aux bras de Derek sans avoir eu le temps de voir qui est venu à son secours. L'arbitre et le coach du lycée de Beacon Hills se précipitent vers lui, pour savoir comment il va et s'il se sent de poursuivre la rencontre. Déboussolé par tous ces remous et poussé par le coach au regard insistant, il acquiesce. Le prof ne lui laisse pas une seconde pour réfléchir, lui met le casque sur la tête et le bouscule jusqu'au milieu du terrain en hurlant :

— On reprend ! Aux tribunes les spectateurs ! Aux bancs les remplaçants ! Au terrain les joueurs ! s'époumone-t-il.

Derek, qui a rejoint sa place dans les gradins, observe Stiles les sourcils froncés tout en ignorant royalement les regards interrogateurs des filles de sa meute et des deux patriarches. Le loup-garou voit son copain se tourner vers lui, mais au dernier moment, quelqu'un le tire vers lui et sa vue se voile de rouge lorsqu'il constate la main d'un adolescent inconnu du lycée opposé sur le bas du dos de Stiles. Ce dernier s'arrache à cette prise avec un certain malaise mais poursuit la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils hochent tous les deux la tête et se remettent en place.

— Derek, l'appelle le shérif tandis que le match reprend et qu'Erica, Malia et Cora écoutent avec attention. J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec toi. Bien sûr, si l'on est tous les deux honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, sinon ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

L'alpha déglutit mais il ne détourne pas le regard de celui du père de son amoureux et acquiesce. Quand il reporte ses yeux sur le terrain, Stiles porte fièrement sa crosse au-dessus de lui pour attraper la balle du mieux qu'il peut. Mais la distance qui lui manque lui vaut un déséquilibre au niveau de ses appuis inférieurs, et encore un peu sonné de son choc, il chancèle et tombe en arrière tout en regardant la balle lui échapper.

Un sourire rieur naît sur les lèvres de Derek. Stiles l'intercepte de loin tandis que Danny récupère la balle. L'adolescent se relève et sourit à son tour, hypnotisé par celui de son loup. Revigoré et monté à bloc, il fonce aux côtés de ses coéquipiers pour dévorer leurs ennemis et les repousser dans leurs retranchements, jusqu'à créer une vague immense, unique et homogène jusqu'aux buts. Le coach, l'arbitre, le public et même l'équipe adverse sont subjugués par ce qu'ils viennent de voir tandis que les joueurs de Beacon Hills se sautent tous dans les bras pour se féliciter.

Stiles, déterminé à marquer un but à son tour, est le premier à se replacer. Jackson et un certain Ryan des maillots verts engagent au sifflet et c'est le loup-garou qui remporte le duel. Le bêta court sous les yeux de sa meute et de son alpha, jusqu'à ce qu'Aiden entre dans son champ de vision et que tous les garçons de la meute, s'alignent comme un seul homme sur la largeur du terrain. Ethan est le premier à tendre la crosse pour réceptionner la balle. Un échange se fait, parfois ils reculent sous l'afflux des adversaires qui ne veulent pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Mais quand Stiles est le dernier joueur en avant, Boyd lui fait la passe. Stiles la rattrape et sous les cris du public, il fonce droit vers les cages en évitant plusieurs placages. Il lance la balle et elle transperce l'air pour filer droit au but. Le temps est comme suspendu, et après quelques secondes, tous se lèvent pour l'acclamer.

— I am the one ! I am the only one ! chantonne Stiles en bougeant son bassin au rythme de ses paroles avec un sourire triomphant.

Ses coéquipiers le portent à bout de bras alors que le match n'est pas encore terminé. Scott le fait redescendre et Jackson le prend par les épaules en hurlant :

— Alors qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Mieczy ?

— Merci, souffle Stiles tandis que Boyd lui ébouriffe les cheveux et qu'Isaac lui saute dessus dans le dos.

— Putain une tuerie ce but ! s'esclaffe Aiden en frappant dans la main de Stiles et lui faisant une accolade.

Ethan, qui enlève son casque pour que Danny l'embrasse sous les yeux du coach ébahi, s'approche de Stiles pour le féliciter à son tour.

— Alors comme ça vous êtes trois dans mon équipe ? s'exclame Bobby Finstock. Et comment ça se fait que moi je n'ai rien vu pour vous deux ? scandalise-t-il en désignant Stiles et Ethan.

— Coach, ce n'est pas écrit sur nos fronts, déclare Stiles poussé par une envie subite de faire regretter au prof de l'avoir mis sur le terrain uniquement pour ses talents sexuels avec un autre mâle, plutôt que par ses réelles compétences à lacrosse. Et il est temps que vous sachiez, que ce n'est pas moi qui aie placardé ces photos sur mon casier. Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas un montage ? On abuse de vos désirs personnels monsieur. Et si je n'étais pas gay mais que vous vouliez le voir ainsi ?

— C'est trop compliqué à comprendre pour moi Stilinski. Tu es gay, tu aimes les bananes, tu l'assumes, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Un homme qui sait ce qu'il est et qui est fier de ça, c'est un homme qui ne se ment pas, un homme vrai et un homme bon. Même si sa personnalité n'est peut-être pas au goût de tout le monde, affirme le prof avant de réaliser ce qu'il dit et de s'étonner soi-même. Parfois je me dis que c'est à cause d'Eichen House que j'ai une réputation d'aliéné. Alors qu'en moi sommeille un grand philosophe.

Stiles est médusé face au coach, tandis que ce dernier lui tapote l'épaule avant de s'éloigner en murmurant quelque chose à propos d'une bande d'ados égocentriques aux hormones en ébullition qui l'empêchent de vivre sa vocation.

Les joueurs de l'équipe rigolent alors que Stiles se retourne vers ses amis, la bouche entrouverte et l'air éberlué.

— Je jure sur ma tête que ce type est totalement anormal ! Pas besoin de surnaturel. Le surnaturel est cent fois plus normal comparé à cet extraterrestre, définit Stiles.

Scott le prend par les épaules, le secoue amicalement et claironne :

— C'est l'amour fou entre vous deux ! décrète-t-il comme l'évidence. Parfois, c'est les âmes en apparence trop différentes qui s'accordent le mieux, résume-t-il.

— Tu nous la joues « personnalité cachée » de grand philosophe toi aussi Scott ? le chambre Isaac.

— Et pourquoi pas ? rit le second alpha tandis que Stiles se perd dans les mots de son meilleur ami.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, a-t-il envie d'avouer à Scott. Car en effet, si le coach et lui ont des différends, ce n'est pas avec son prof que Stiles entretient une relation secrète, mais bel et bien avec la dernière personne à qui l'on aurait pensé au début. Derek et lui, n'étaient pas sensés s'aimer. Oh non ! Or, ne serait-ce pas le simple fait d'être en apparence si différents qui les a poussés à se connaître sur le bout des doigts, et savoir qu'ils étaient tout aussi complémentaires que le yin et le yang, ou comme l'arc et la flèche ? Une fois qu'ils se sont trouvés l'un ne peut avancer sans l'autre, ils sont liés, s'entraident, s'utilisent, s'aiment, se vivent, et se comblent.

— Souris pas de cette façon, t'as l'air niais, le rabroue gentiment Ethan profitant de l'inattention des autres. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à nier l'évidence pour tout le monde ? Crois-tu sincèrement que Scott disait ça pour le coach ? lance-t-il sans méchanceté. Stiles, j'imagine à quel point cette situation doit être difficile, mais si tu as pris le risque de l'aimer et de le lui dire à ce moment précis où les chasseurs vous traquent, c'est que tu acceptes les conséquences que ça aura, ajoute le jumeau. N'aie pas peur d'aimer la personne que ton cœur a choisi, même si tu es un humain amoureux de la créature la plus détestée par les chasseurs, dit-il encore.

— Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? demande Stiles la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. J'ai vécu la même chose que toi ne l'oublie pas. Jamais je ne te ferai une chose aussi irrespectueuse. Mais j'espère parvenir à te convaincre de le faire toi-même peu importe ce qui se passe.

Stiles, qui n'a pas l'habitude de se confier à Ethan, lui adresse un sourire en guise de remerciement. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, peu rassuré à l'idée de tout déballer à tout le monde. Même si le bruit court dans les couloirs du lycée comme quoi il aurait avoué son homosexualité, il sait qu'intérieurement c'est désormais à lui de faire le premier pas et d'assumer qui il est au risque d'en payer le prix auprès des chasseurs. Mais existe-t-il vraiment une raison qui pourrait obliger quelqu'un à cesser de se battre pour la personne qu'il aime ?

Il se tourne face à Derek, alors que toute la meute le regarde. L'alpha se tient droit, il a entendu la conversation du début à la fin, contrairement à Erica et Cora trop occupées à bavarder avec Lydia, Malia et Allison. Il déglutit sans peine, puis sourit maladroitement à Stiles avant d'acquiescer une seule, unique et infime fois. L'adolescent lui rend son sourire puis se détourne de lui dans le but de poursuivre le match.

— Tu tiens énormément à lui pas vrai ? demande Lydia à l'oreille de Derek pile au moment où Stiles marque un autre but et que le public se lève pour l'acclamer.

Le coach demande une pause pour parler à ses joueurs alors qu'il ne reste que quelques maigres minutes. Pendant que les jeunes se regroupent, le corps de Derek se tend à l'entente de ces quelques mots soufflés dans un murmure. Il a envie de crier au monde entier qu'il est amoureux de Stiles, mais lorsqu'une odeur l'interpelle, il tourne la tête et aperçoit son oncle de l'autre côté du terrain, debout en bordure de forêt. La panique le submerge et il surprend tous ceux qui sont à ses côtés quand il se redresse et joue des coudes pour s'enfuir. Lydia et Noah tentent de le rappeler mais tout d'un coup, Derek voit rouge et ne peut se résoudre à rester là pendant que Stiles croit fermement que révéler et confirmer à tout le monde qu'ils sont en couple est la meilleure solution pour eux. Sa rage et sa terreur sont telles, qu'il dévale les marches des gradins comme un ouragan, bousculant certaines personnes et manquant écraser les pieds d'un gosse.

Stiles, tout sourire après son but, lève la tête vers les tribunes à la recherche du regard fier de son petit ami. Mais il ne le trouve pas. Soudain, son visage se fige et son corps s'immobilise. Là, en suspension, tout le monde l'observe. Ses amies, son père, Chris, ses coéquipiers ainsi que le coach. Il tourne la tête et découvre Derek s'affairant à s'extraire de la foule pour partir. Son cœur se serre, la panique le prend et il ne peut retenir un cri, un nom, celui de son homme.

— DEREK !

Malgré la cohue dans le public qui piaille et qui s'agite, le loup-garou l'entend, il le sait. Le jeune Hale cesse de marcher quelques instants, sentant le regard de l'adolescent posé sur son dos, mais dans un soupir de résolution, il reprend sa marche. Stiles commence à se déplacer vers lui, retirant son casque, mais le coach l'arrête.

— Stilinski ! Si tu pars, tu ne remets plus jamais les pieds sur un terrain je te le promets !

Un duel se lance entre les deux hommes mais Stiles ne prend que quelques secondes pour réagir. Il jette son casque au sol ainsi que sa crosse et se met à courir sans se retourner, ignorant les protestations du prof et l'étonnement de tous ceux qui l'observent, rendant leurs doutes fondés.

Sautant au-dessus de barrières successives et suppliant quelques personnes de se décaler, il fonce vers l'endroit où il a préalablement vu disparaître le loup-garou. À l'affût du moindres indices, il espionne chaque direction que le jeune homme aurait pu prendre. Et c'est alors qu'il distingue sa silhouette quelque part dans l'ombre d'un réverbère entre le parking et le stade. Il se met à courir plus vite et Derek se retourne au moment-même où Stiles le percute, atterrissant dans ses bras contre son torse musclé et saillant.

— Derek qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Repars jouer tant que tu n'as pas perdu ta place Stiles, soupire Derek d'un ton las.

— Je l'ai déjà perdue et je m'en contrefiche, lui apprend-il tremblant de colère. C'est quoi cette fois l'excuse, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer pour justifier ton comportement de lâche ?

La colère colore les yeux humainement verts de Derek en rouge lycanthrope.

— Oh et je te prie de ne pas utiliser ton pouvoir d'alpha sur moi ! s'agace l'adolescent.

— Ne peux-tu tout simplement pas la fermer ? s'écrie le loup.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas avoir assez d'arguments pour me contraindre à m'accrocher à toi ? Je suis désolé mais si tu espérais que je ne sois pas trop tombé amoureux de toi et que je m'en irai dès que tu m'en donnerais l'occasion, c'est raté Sourwolf, ricane Stiles. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de croire en nous ? crie-t-il désespérément comme Derek ne l'a jamais vu.

Tandis que le loup-garou paraît complètement perdu par les paroles du garçon, une voix masculine intervient :

— Moi.

Stiles tourne vivement la tête vers Peter, l'oncle de Derek, le plus âgé des trois Hale restants, qui se détache de la pénombre. L'adolescent soupire d'exaspération tandis que l'homme s'avance vers eux.

— Et de quel droit te permets-tu ça ? demande Stiles d'un ton subitement neutre et sans émotion.

Ce constat déstabilise les deux loups-garous face à lui. Peter se questionne sur l'éventualité d'avoir sous-estimé l'aplomb de l'humain. Un sourire narquois naît sur ses lèvres et il se met donc en quête de savoir si Stiles aurait les épaules pour leur amour. Mais coupant toute réponse qu'aurait pu donner son oncle, Derek s'approche de lui, l'air horrifié, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque.

— Les chasseurs t'ont attrapé ?

— Oui, et c'est mon fantôme que tu vois ! singe Peter. Imbécile. Si tu n'avais pas été trop occupé à saccager le mur de ton salon, tu aurais pu les entendre me tomber dessus, raille-t-il. Ils n'étaient que trois. Même s'ils m'ont bien amoché, je me suis occupé d'eux tout seul.

— Le héros ! grimace Stiles moqueur.

— Je n'irai pas jusque-là mais merci de me voir comme tel Stiles, répond le loup-garou.

— Et j'imagine que pour nous mettre plus dans la merde au lieu de t'enfuir tu les as tués ? lâche le garçon la voix plein de reproches.

— Oh ! c'est que l'humain n'est pas si idiot qu'il en a l'air, crache Peter. En attendant, ça fait trois chasseurs de moins à nos trousses, jure-t-il.

— Il est pas possible ce mec..., grommelle Stiles avant d'être coupé par Derek.

— T'aurais voulu qu'il fasse quoi d'autre ? J'aurais fait la même chose ! le réprimande-t-il à la surprise de Stiles. S'il s'était enfui blessé les chasseurs l'auraient tué.

Stiles devient livide et ne répond pas, au grand plaisir de Peter qui repousse alors Derek d'un air réprobateur pour revenir au sujet de départ.

— Derek est mon neveu, dit-il faisant sursauter Stiles qui constate par la même occasion que cette phrase ne commence pas par « je » mais que pour une fois, l'homme se place lui-même en second plan. À mes yeux, son bonheur et sa sécurité passent avant votre petite expérience sexuelle ridicule qui risque de le détruire amèrement si tu t'embarques là-dedans à ton tour.

— Votre petite expérience sexuelle ridicule ? relève Stiles dans un souffle sidéré. Une banale expérience sexuelle ? insiste-t-il en élevant le ton.

Pour la première fois, Peter s'inquiète tout autant que Derek de la rage qui menace dans la voix de Stiles. Cette fois, c'est clair dans la tête du plus âgé des Hale, ce petit garnement à la parole facile et interminable n'a pas fini de le surprendre par sa force et son aplomb. N'est-ce pas ce dont Derek aurait réellement besoin au juste ?

— Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois cette relation ? s'insurge l'adolescent. Comme une PUTAIN D'EXPÉRIENCE SEXUELLE ? hurle-t-il faisant saillir les veines de son cou rougit par la haine. As-tu une seule once d'idée sur ce qu'est l'amour pauvre loup-garou frustré mal-léché ! s'époumone-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un humain de dix-sept ans sans forces surnaturelles que je ne peux pas aimer une personne aussi belle, aussi complexe, aussi obscure et aussi attirante que lui ! peste-t-il en baissant le volume de sa voix. Je n'ai rien à prouver ! Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je serai capable de me saigner à blanc moi-même pour lui ? Que je me sacrifierai pour lui ? Que peu importe le moment, son bonheur sera prioritaire sur le mien ? énonce-t-il sans plus d'émotions dans la voix mais les larmes faisant luire ses yeux. Eh bien oui, j'en serai capable ! Dans mes valeurs, dans mes vérités, Derek, mon petit ami – que tu le veuilles ou non – et mon amour pour lui seront mes priorités peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte, siffle-t-il quelques veines de ses yeux éclatées pour approfondir la force de ses mots.

Peter le regarde, et comme il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une soirée révélations, il croit enfin apercevoir le Stiles qu'il attendait, bien qu'il a toujours cru en cet adolescent sans le lui montrer, tout comme Derek et Cora au début. Derek, accablé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, ne peut se résoudre à en apprendre plus. Il sait qu'ils sont perdus tous les deux, et qu'il n'a plus aucune chance de sauver Stiles.

Réalisant sa plus grande peur, Derek, les larmes aux yeux, pince les lèvres et serre les poings. Il baisse la tête et attire le regard de Stiles sur lui. Il porte une main tremblante à sa bouche et la mord tous crocs dehors pour évacuer cette douleur interne le contaminant. Stiles tend le bras et effleure de ses doigts le poignet de Derek dans le but de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais dès que le loup-garou sent ce contact, il se redresse et s'écarte vivement en dissuadant du regard Stiles de le suivre. Il part la démarche rapide et saccadée, s'éloignant de son oncle et de Stiles. Or ce dernier n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Peter immobile, regarde Stiles courir vers Derek, avant de se détourner d'eux et décider qu'il n'a plus son mot à dire.

— Derek, hèle Stiles la voix chevrotante mais portante.

— Pars Stiles, le rabroue le lycanthrope.

— Non.

— Bordel de merde, t'es pas sensé courir après les filles, butiner de fleurs en fleurs, prendre du bon temps être heureux et arrêter de te soucier de moi ? crache Derek en se retournant.

— T'es peut-être un loup mais on parle tous les deux la même langue, rétorque Stiles froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que personne d'autre que toi ne m'intéresse ?

Derek se prend la tête entre les mains, s'arrache quelques cheveux, baisse rageusement les bras et tourne la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre pour dissuader le garçon de se jeter droit dans la cible des chasseurs.

— Stiles, je t'en supplie !

— FERME-LA ! s'égosille Stiles hors de lui. Tu me rends DINGUE ! Oh oui tu me rends dingue ! Et dans tous les sens du terme mais pas que des meilleurs... oh non.... Tu me soules, tu me gonfles, tu me sors par les trous de nez et tu m'exaspères tellement que les litres de sueur qui coulent de mes pores sont l'équivalent du poids que je ressens quand tu m'insupportes.

Derek est alarmé par le cœur anormalement trop emballé de Stiles. Pourtant, emporté dans sa colère, le garçon ne semble pas le remarquer. Sa respiration se fait courte, ses foulées se font rapides quand il entame de faire les cent pas sur lui-même, et ses gestes deviennent fous.

— J'en peux plus de ton comportement de chiotte ! Alors soit t'agis comme un homme, soit tu me largues et tu n'es qu'une pauvre mauviette. Je croyais enfin t'avoir fait entendre raison. Mais bordel de dieu tu vois pas que c'est déjà trop tard ? s'énerve Stiles en plongeant si vivement son regard dans celui de Derek qu'ils en chancèlent tous les deux.

L'alpha fronce les sourcils, se demandant ce que l'adolescent veut signifier par cette dernière question.

— Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont déjà là ? répète-t-il. Que même si nous n'avions jamais été ensemble ils se seraient servis de moi contre toi ? Derek, sois réaliste ! On s'aime depuis longtemps, mais on était les seuls à se voiler la face il y a encore quelques jours. Je te parie que partout dans le monde – même si certains ne le cautionnent pas – des milliers de personnes auraient vu à quel point nous sommes si attirés l'un par l'autre. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose avec les chasseurs, c'est qu'ils ont beau être injustes, ignobles et horrifiants, ils ne sont pas débiles. C'est ce qui les rend encore plus terrifiants, dit-il les mains tremblantes en saisissant celles de son loup. Derek, regarde-moi.

Avec difficulté, il s'exécute mais s'arrête sur le nez du garçon. Stiles lui relève le visage de sorte à ce qu'il le fixe dans les yeux. Leurs souffles chauds caressent leurs peaux et ils sont si proches que leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson retentissent à leurs oreilles. L'adolescent effleure le bout du nez de Derek avec le sien et un sourire crispé, tremblotant mais sincère, se forme sur son visage.

— Tu es sans doute la première chose de belle et d'intense qui me soit arrivée depuis le décès de ma mère. Elle et mon père étaient tout pour moi. J'avais Scott, Jackson et Lydia. Puis tu es arrivé et tu m'as offert une nouvelle famille, un nouvel espoir, un nouveau but. Mais encore plus que ça, tu m'as offert l'amour. Ce pourquoi mon père s'est battu toute sa vie, ce qui m'a toujours fait secrètement rêver et a toujours nourri mon admiration. Derek, affrontons ça ensemble une bonne fois pour toutes, murmure-t-il avec conviction tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Derek pince les lèvres mais hoche lentement et doucement de la tête en signe d'acceptation. Stiles n'attend plus. Il fond sur les lèvres de Derek et les embrasse avec une passion électrisante. Pour approfondir ce baiser, le loup-garou pose une main sur la nuque de Stiles et le presse un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il enroule l'un de ses bras autour de la taille du garçon. Étouffant un faible gémissement de la part de Stiles, le loup presse un peu plus leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres comme un appel à l'aide. Saisissant le besoin primordial de Derek, le plus jeune agrippe à deux mains le visage du loup-garou et plonge doucereusement sa langue contre celle de son amoureux, pour intensifier les désirs et l'amour qui font vibrer leurs âmes et leurs corps à l'unisson.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek caresse le visage de l'adolescent dans un soupçon de tristesse et d'appréhension. Les mains tremblantes sur les joues de Stiles, les lèvres pincées, il trouve la force de relever les paupières et planter ses yeux dans ceux du garçon.

— Je dois rentrer Stiles, souffle le loup.

— Pourquoi si vite ? demande le lycéen sur le même ton.

— J'ai quelques affaires à aller chercher au loft. Profites-en pour te changer et passer du temps avec tes amis, susurre-t-il.

— Tu viendras me chercher pour rentrer à la maison ?

Le cœur de Derek se serre d'émotion quand il entend les derniers mots de Stiles. Il acquiesce, le regard larmoyant. Et l'adolescent se plonge dans cette âme si pure et sincère malgré cette apparence rocailleuse et dure. Depuis qu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments, Stiles découvre une facette plus profonde de Derek – sans mauvais jeu de mot bien que l'on puisse interpréter ceci dans les deux sens. Il le voit s'abandonner à sa fébrilité et sa fragilité. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Derek a fait de son vécu sa force et l'humain sait que les faiblesses de son amant agissent comme des entourloupes sur ses ennemis. Il a beau être désemparé quand quelque chose de malheureux lui arrive, l'alpha en tire toujours un avantage bénéfique sur ce qu'il combat. Et Stiles admire la personnalité à la fois magnifiquement complexe et incroyablement juste du jeune mâle Hale.

— S'il te plaît Sourwolf, fais attention à toi, chuchote-t-il dans un supplice.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Spaz, assure Derek en caressant les lèvres du garçon des siennes.

Stiles ferme les yeux, prêt à recevoir le baiser de Derek, mais celui-ci ne vient pas. Il ouvre les yeux et constate que le jeune homme s'est éloigné de lui, sans le lâcher. Le séduisant brun aux yeux verts doux et transperçants sourit au gringalet soucieux et aimant, puis se retourne pour rejoindre sa Camaro sans lui adresser un dernier mot.

L'adolescent ne retourne à l'intérieur des vestiaires uniquement lorsque la voiture de Derek n'est plus distincte. Là, le coach l'attend, avec ses coéquipiers déjà en train de se changer.

— Bilinski ! vocifère le prof. Nom de Dieu où étais-tu ? Ce n'est pas notre victoire qui me fera oublier ton départ ! As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles hausse les épaules et force le passage jusqu'à son casier où sont toujours accrochées quelques photos. L'une d'elles est taguée d'une nouvelle inscription parmi toutes sortes de menaces sur lesquelles il ne s'est pas attardé jusque-là : PD. En grosses lettres rouges, capitales. Finalement, Stiles comprend la vigilance que tâche de lui inculquer Ethan. Mais même si le jumeau l'encourage à avouer, sera-t-il personnellement capable d'encaisser toutes ces insultes s'il le révélait au-delà de sa meute ?

Une main se posant sur son épaule le fait sursauter. Tournant la tête, Stiles découvre Danny, debout derrière lui. L'adolescent fronce les sourcils, intrigué par l'apparition du jeune homme. Il n'est pas habitué à recevoir une quelconque condescendance de sa part. Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il s'en soit résolu.

— Stiles, je voulais te dire que j'ai toujours du mal à croire ce que j'ai vu cette nuit-là à la boîte, commence-t-il. Pour moi, tu es toujours le même insupportable hyperactif bavant au premier passage de Lydia Martin dans les couloirs, ricane-t-il amicalement. Mais pour ça, dit-il en désignant l'insulte et les photos, je tiens à m'excuser.

— Danny, c'est pas à cause de toi..., soupire Stiles.

— Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas arrêté Matthias quand il a placardé les photos prises par un autre ami à moi, avoue-t-il, et je m'en veux un peu. Je suis personnellement convaincu que tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Toi aimant les hommes...., laisse-t-il en suspend quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton plus ferme. Mais Ethan a l'air d'y croire, il tient beaucoup à toi – même si au début ça m'a surpris – et il veut que tu saches que tu as notre soutien. Alors que tu sois homo, hétéro, bi ou tout ce que tu veux, on sera là si tu as besoin d'épaules pour affronter des menaces que tu n'as pas à recevoir.

Stiles, interdit, hoche de la tête et sourit doucement pour le remercier. Sur le côté, Ethan lui adresse un sourire complice et l'humain acquiesce l'air absent avant de troquer son maillot de lacrosse pour ses vêtements habituels après une bonne douche chaude.

Au moment de sortir des vestiaires, Jackson et Scott, qui l'attendent depuis quelques minutes, lui font face. L'adolescent s'arrête net, surpris, et constate leurs mines sérieuses.

— Vous en tirez une de ces têtes ! lâche maladroitement le garçon. On dirait que j'ai une sale gueule et que je couve la mort, gémit-il.

Ce qui n'est peut-être pas si loin de la vérité, pense-t-il en se remémorant ses vertiges et ses hallucinations.

— Stiles, l'interrompt Jackson qui, pour une fois, n'use pas du surnom ordinaire.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de nous parler ?

— Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire, répond Stiles après quelques secondes de réflexion.

L'assurance dans la voix et les battements du cœur de son meilleur ami décontenancent Scott. Tout prouve qu'il dit la vérité, alors serait-il convaincu par le fait qu'il n'a pas à le leur avouer, ou n'y a-t-il vraiment rien entre l'alpha et le jeune humain ?

— Bon peu importe, ça peut attendre, raille Jackson. On veut juste passer du temps avec toi. Tu viens boire un coup au bar ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se retrouve plus dehors de cette façon..., grimace le bêta.

Stiles, tiraillé entre l'envie de rejoindre Derek et le besoin de retrouver ses amis, spécule longuement sur les choix qui s'offrent à lui avant de soupirer, sourire et acquiescer :

— Je suis pas contre une bonne murge ! rigole-t-il.

***

Derek, perdu dans ses pensées, stationne sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble menant à son loft. Glissant les clefs de sa Camaro dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, il trottine jusqu'à l'entrée pour grimper rapidement les escaliers. Tentant de renifler l'air et forcer son ouïe pour repérer si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'attend chez lui en embuscade, il se rassure en découvrant qu'il n'y a personne.

Un index effleurant ses lèvres au souvenir de celles de Stiles posées sur les siennes, il déverrouille la porte du loft et la fait coulisser pour qu'elle disparaisse dans le mur. Se précipitant à l'intérieur pour rassembler quelques livres et quelques autres vêtements, il dégote un sac où il y fourre tout ce dont il a besoin. Sortant son téléphone, il passe commande pour le plat préféré de Stiles et range avec des gestes maniaques quelques objets ça et là. Puis, revenant vers l'entrée, il s'agenouille au sol pour décoincer quelques planches de parquet et en extirper une boîte en bois d'un coffre en fer. Il la secoue docilement s'assurant ainsi de la présence de son contenu.

— Je ne t'oublie pas maman, murmure-t-il en passant ses doigts sur les lignes noires incurvées dans le bois formant un triskel.

Il met la boîte dans son sac et s'en va, refermant derrière lui. Posant le sac sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture de sport, Derek s'installe au volant puis s'arrête un instant. En venant ici avec la jeep de Stiles, Derek ne peut pas dire pourquoi il a voulu retrouver sa Camaro. Quelque chose peut-être l'y a poussé pour renouer les liens avec la vitesse et l'adrénaline. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'après avoir déposé ses affaires au manoir, il rejoindrait Stiles et la meute pour bavasser un moment, reconquérir un soupçon de liberté dans ses mouvements, avant de redescendre sur terre, abandonner sa Camaro sur le parking du lycée et revenir avec Stiles chez les Hale.

Derek soupire et tourne la clef pour allumer le contact. Il accroche sa ceinture et démarre en direction du manoir.

***

Rigolant aux éclats en chœur avec ses meilleurs amis, Stiles serre les mains de Lydia qui reposent sur son ventre et tourne la tête vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Les longs cheveux de l'adolescente tombent sur l'épaule du garçon et tous les inconnus présents dans le bar pourraient croire qu'ils vivent le parfait amour, tout comme leurs propres amis pourraient s'y méprendre.

— Tu m'as manqué, susurre Lydia à l'oreille du garçon. Ton rire, ton sarcasme, ta présence...

— Toi aussi Lydia, avoue Stiles sincère en collant son front au sien. Mais ne t'en fais pas un jour tout va s'arranger et je reviendrai définitivement, affirme-t-il.

— Tu es un hyperactif attachant et un grand parleur confirmé, mais tu n'as jamais fait bon menteur, intervient Scott.

Stiles hausse les épaules, se détache de sa meilleure amie pour attraper un verre sur le bar et le boire cul sec sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis.

— De toute façon, on ne peut rien prévoir, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Je ne comprends déjà pas pourquoi les chasseurs s'acharnent sur Derek... S'ils voulaient l'atteindre, ils s'en prendraient à toute la meute, non ? cogite-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Peter et Cora, sont des Hale, ça suit la logique. Mais s'ils étaient encore plus logiques, ils s'attaqueraient à Boyd. D'où ça sort moi ? J'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque chose d'abstrait, marmonne-t-il.

— Derek dit qu'ils n'en veulent qu'après lui, dit Isaac. Je pense que c'est lié à une vengeance personnelle. Il est très mystérieux sur son passé. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui à part que la tante d'Allison a brulé toute sa famille et s'est fait un malin plaisir de le regarder souffrir ?

— Et Peter est tout de même un criminel. Ça joue en sa défaveur auprès du code des chasseurs, rappelle Boyd.

— Pour ma part, j'ai menacé des chasseurs, avoue Cora. Ce doit être pour ça. Et c'est toi qui m'as défendu Stiles, permettant à Peter d'en tuer un. Il en a tué trois autres dans la semaine.

— Je crois que ça ne fait aucun doute, commente alors Allison.

— On part à la chasse nous aussi ? s'exclame Malia le regard éclairé par l'excitation.

Lydia, Jackson et Stiles lèvent les yeux au ciel. Tandis que les autres l'ignorent, Scott la prend par la taille et lui répond d'un ton agacé par la négative. Malia est toujours mue par son instinct de coyote dont la forme animale a été libérée dans la nature durant plusieurs années.

— Vous êtes tous les quatre pris en chasse par les chasseurs pour les avoir directement atteints, reprend Erica d'un air désinvolte alors que ses mains dissimulées témoignent de son anxiété quant aux destins de ses amis.

— Pour connaître le code sur le bout des doigts, je dirai qu'ils font ça sous l'ordre de nos règles, analyse Allison à voix haute. À la différence : c'est eux qui ont commencé, dans le but d'en venir à ça. Et on sait tous que cela ne se règlera pas comme il se doit, finit-elle. Je me demande encore pourquoi seul mon père et quelques chasseurs ont réussi à sortir de l'emprise de ma tante et de mon grand-père.

— Ils ne sont certainement pas seuls, décrète Stiles attirant les regards interrogateurs sur lui. Ils ont dû faire appel aux Calaveras, déduit-il.

— Ce qui veut dire..., commence Lydia le regard perdu dans le vide et le souffle court.

— Qu'on est clairement dans la merde, conclue Isaac et Aiden en même temps.

Stiles soupire et supplie ses amis de parler d'autre chose. Ne voulant pas gâcher sa seule soirée semblable à sa vie d'avant. Celle qu'il adorait jusque-là. Depuis que le surnaturel est survenu dans sa vie, l'adolescent paraît revivre comme s'il s'agissait pour lui d'une accroche à laquelle se rattacher depuis le départ trop rapide de sa mère. Mais il a rencontré Derek en même temps et sa vie a immédiatement été bouleversée. Pourtant, ce n'est que depuis ces quelques jours qu'il sent à quel point tout est différent. Jusque-là, le surnaturel n'a jamais été quelque chose d'étrange et d'inconfortable pour lui. Désormais, il en vient presque à se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré ignorer cette face là du monde. Il se flanque une bonne paire de gifles et se réprimande mentalement, secouant la tête comme pour s'extirper d'une carence effrayante.

Scott est le premier à s'apercevoir de sa mine sombre. Il s'approche de son meilleur ami, faisant reculer Lydia pour le prendre à part. Il tente de le détailler mais en voulant poser ses doigts sur la main de Stiles, Scott tressaille le regard horrifié et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

— Mon dieu Stiles, mais tu souffres ! Et pas qu'un peu...

— Laisse Scott, dit Stiles sèchement.

— Donne-moi ta main, insiste le loup-garou.

— Scott, grommelle l'hyperactif soudainement mollasson.

— Tu as une mine effroyable, commente le second alpha.

— Merci c'est gentil, ricane-t-il jaune, puis en voyant le regard sévère de son ami, il capitule. Écoute, si je vais vraiment mal, je t'appelle. Pour l'instant, je gère. La douleur n'est pas si présente que ça.

— Tu te fous de moi ? pâlit le loup. Elle est plus forte que toute celle que j'ai ressenti. Même des personnes en train d'agoniser aux portes de la mort.

— Puisque je te dis que je ne la ressens pas moi ? ment le jeune à la perfection. Vraiment je te ferai signe si elle se déclare.

— Et si c'est trop tard ? demande l'autre peu convaincu.

— Tout le monde connaît sa fin un jour, déclare Stiles d'un ton nonchalant qui déstabilise Scott.

— Très bien, souffle le loup pas plus rassuré.

Il lance un regard à son meilleur ami et l'observe extraire son téléphone de sa poche pour prendre connaissance de l'heure et de messages non reçus.

— Derek ?

— Quoi Derek ? dit Stiles interloqué.

— Tu attends un message de sa part ? le questionne-t-il réalisant qu'il doit saisir sa chance d'en savoir plus.

— Il est deux heures quarante, il aurait déjà dû m'envoyer un message à minuit. Ça ne ressemble pas à Derek.

— Vous vous connaissez bien maintenant ?

— Scott, on habite presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sous le même toit. Nos différends ne nous empêchent pas totalement de communiquer, réplique-t-il comme si son ami était un sombre idiot.

— Si tu le dis, sourit Scott sans cacher la malice dans son regard.

— Quoi ? répète Stiles.

— Rien. Juste... je trouve ça bizarre.

— Bizarre dans le sens où il ne m'a toujours pas arraché la gorge de ses crocs ? feigne l'humain. Moi aussi, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Stiles sent que les autres les écoutent et il se raidit légèrement tout en régulant son corps de sorte à ne rien laisser transparaître.

— Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, lance Scott laissant le silence s'installer quelques secondes entre eux malgré le brouhaha du bar. Je te trouve bizarre depuis qu'il est là.

À ces mots, Stiles se tend encore plus, le visage incroyablement ferme et sévère, presque menaçant.

— On dirait que quelque chose s'est déréglé en toi. Pendant toutes ces années, tu ne me parles que de Lydia Martin, à la chevelure blond vénitien, tu me baratines sur le fait que tu l'aimes et qu'elle ne te voit pas, tu lui envoies des cartes et des cadeaux à la Saint Valentin, et puis tout d'un coup, il débarque et tout se calme comme par enchantement. Sans compter ce qu'il s'est passé à la boîte gay alors que tu venais d'être placé chez lui, ajoute le loup.

— Où veux-tu en venir Scott ? Que j'ai pris conscience de ma sexualité en bandant sur le ténébreux et grognon loup-garou Hale ? singe-t-il en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Scott va pour répliquer lorsque Stiles perd patience et le coupe avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot :

— NON, STOP ! Ça suffit, crie-t-il hors de lui mais tâchant de se contrôler. Vous savez quoi ? reprend-il en se retournant devant tous ses amis. J'en ai assez qu'on parle de ma sexualité dans cesse alors que ce n'est même pas moi qui ai cherché tout ça. Y-a-t-il un mal à vouloir tester autre chose qu'attendre désespérément que le regard de votre meilleure amie se pose sur vous entre chaque mec qu'elle s'envoie ? raille-t-il. Ou voir tous vos potes enchaîner les filles alors que vous êtes toujours puceau ? Ouais je suis un pauvre petit humain de merde qui jacasse pour une putain de virginité à la con. Mais à un moment donné, j'ai des besoins, ça démange et ça crée des complexes de ne pas se sentir attirant ou bien pour quelqu'un ! siffle-t-il. Le jour où Lydia a découvert que c'était moi son amoureux anonyme – comme elle aimait l'appeler – elle m'a fait promettre de rester son ami, qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher notre relation alors qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi. Et c'est là que j'ai compris avec elle que c'était la seule fille à laquelle je croyais pouvoir plaire et dont je me suis trop attaché. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Je voulais juste au moins obtenir un premier baiser, murmure-t-il. Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, je ne suis ni homo ni hétéro bordel ! s'énerve-t-il.

Il reprend sa respiration, colle sa main à sa bouche, inspire, s'appuie contre une table pour chasser un vertige et poursuit :

— Je veux aimer une personne peu importe son sexe ou ses facultés surnaturelles. C'est d'une âme dont je tomberai amoureux, pas d'un organe génital ou de pouvoirs, raille-t-il.

Il se redresse, chancelant. Ses amis le fixent sans un mot, abasourdi par son discours. Mais quand il perd l'équilibre et manque tomber, Jackson se précipite le premier pour le retenir. N'osant pas ouvrir la bouche, le bêta s'assure silencieusement que son meilleur ami aille bien pour le relâcher de son emprise.

— Je vais prendre l'air, marmonne-t-il.

***

Assis à une table en terrasse du bar, Stiles tient fébrilement son téléphone dans une main, le regard perdu sur la route face à lui sans réagir aux bruits qui surviennent autour de lui. Les portes du bar sont ouvertes sur l'extérieur, laissant s'échapper la musique, les cris et les conversations des individus. Une ombre surplombe Stiles, celui-ci lève les yeux vers Scott et sourit du coin des lèvres par pure politesse, en se décalant sur le côté pour laisser son meilleur ami s'installer à son tour. Boyd et Ethan les rejoignent tandis que les autres restent à l'intérieur.

— Chris pense que les chasseurs ne vont pas tarder à passer à l'action, annonce Scott. Allison vient de l'avoir au téléphone, ça semble assez sérieux.

— Il dit que tu devrais rentrer maintenant pour t'assurer d'être en sécurité, continue Vernon.

— Je veux bien mais c'est à Derek d'en décider, il m'a envoyé un message il y a trente minutes, disant qu'il partait. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis, marmonne Stiles.

— Il ne faut pourtant que dix minutes de trajet, observe Boyd en fronçant les sourcils.

— Appelle-le, dit Ethan.

Stiles soupire et empoigne son téléphone pour pianoter et chercher le nom de Derek. Quand tout d'un coup, son portable vibre et une photo montrant l'alpha le regard sévère et dédaigneux s'affiche. L'adolescent reste perplexe face à son écran avant de réaliser qu'il doit décrocher. Il amène le téléphone à son oreille, et salue le loup :

— Salut Der, est-ce que...

— Stiles ? le coupe Derek la voix stridente. Stiles ! Je crois que...

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek ? s'étrangle le lycéen déjà sur ses pieds au beau milieu de la route.

Toute la meute s'aligne dehors face à lui, essayant d'écouter la conversation.

— Derek ! crie Stiles affolé le cœur battant la chamade. Tu es au manoir ?

— Stiles, ne viens pas, reprend Derek l'air glacial.

Stiles, éberlué par l'aridité adopté dans le ton de son compagnon, éloigne inconsciemment le téléphone de lui, l'air perdu, avant de se ressaisir et insiste encore :

— Derek dis-moi ce qui se passe. Ce sont eux ?

La voix de Derek se fait pressante tandis que Stiles déduit d'après la respiration de son interlocuteur, que le loup est en train de courir.

— Mets-toi à l'abris Stiles et ne viens surtout pas au manoir, supplie l'alpha tentant d'user de sa supériorité pour convaincre l'humain.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? vocifère le garçon. Ne bouge pas j'arrive.

— NE VIENS PAS ! hurle le loup-garou, faisant sursauter Stiles. Jure-le-moi. Jure-moi que tu ne viendras pas ! l'intime le jeune Hale.

L'adolescent peut facilement visualiser le visage du loup déformé par l'agacement, la peur et l'autorité.

Stiles sent sa tête lui tourner. Sa vue se trouble, son cœur s'emballe, son corps tremble et son souffle se fait court. Ses oreilles bourdonnent quelques secondes tandis que Derek s'acharne à lui faire cracher une promesse. L'adolescent se réveille de sa torpeur puis il ferme les yeux et déclare d'un ton catégorique qui ne laisse pas place à la contradiction :

— Non.

Puis il raccroche. Ignorant les appels qui suivent, Stiles se met à courir jusqu'à sa jeep, sortant les clefs nerveusement. Jackson hurle en lui courant après :

— Stiles, tu as bu ! Ne conduis pas !

— Je m'en balance, crache Stiles. Chris a dit que les chasseurs ne tarderaient pas à agir. C'est en train de se passer, décrète-t-il en s'installant devant le volant. Il faut l'aider.

Il tourne les clefs et le moteur gronde. La jeep fonce dans un râle contentieux et il écrase la pédale de l'accélérateur se moquant des limitations de vitesse. Ses amis, eux, s'affairent à trouver un plan ainsi qu'un moyen pour se rendre jusqu'au manoir. Allison appelle son père, Lydia le shérif ainsi que Parrish, tandis que les garçons se concertent.


	15. Chapter 15

Le compteur de vitesse de la jeep est à son apogée. Les mains crispées de Stiles compriment le volant avec une force à l'en décrocher du tableau de bord. Les yeux fixés sur la route, l'adolescent fait appel à toute sa concentration pour diminuer les zigzagues de Roscoe sur sa voie.

Le téléphone ne cesse de vibrer depuis qu'il a raccroché avec Derek. Mais Stiles sait que le loup-garou ne peut certainement plus appeler. Alors il laisse son portable sur le siège passager, sachant pertinemment que ce doit être Scott, Lydia et son père qui s'acharnent à le dissuader de poursuivre sa quête. Or, il est bien loin de renoncer. Quitte à se faire prendre, il foncera coûte que coûte vers le danger s'il faut en passer par-là pour sauver celui qu'il aime.

La lumière jaune d'un réverbère l'aveugle et il recule sous la violence du choc. La jeep fait une embardée en direction du fossé opposé mais entre quelques battements de cils frénétiques, Stiles crie et tourne le volant d'un franc coup sec pour se remettre sur sa ligne. L'obscurité soudaine qui l'envahit lorsqu'il pénètre sur la route bordée des deux côtés par la forêt le fait frissonner. Il allume ses phares qui jusque-là étaient éteints sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais la lumière émanant des yeux de Roscoe illumine la silhouette d'une femme à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Stiles s'égosille en hurlant de terreur et donne un grand coup de volant, provoquant un écart sur la gauche et une virée à pleine vitesse vers le tronc d'un énorme chêne. La tête de Stiles percute le rebord de la fenêtre de sa portière et son coude brise le verre tandis que la ceinture lui entaille le cou. De la fumée s'échappe du capot alors que le corps du garçon est littéralement avachi sur son volant, le visage en sang, inconscient, l'épaule et le coude mutilés par des éclats de verre.

Des hommes sortent des arbres et suivent la femme jusqu'au véhicule. Elle donne des instructions au groupe d'individus et les presse à sortir le gamin de la jeep avant qu'elle ne prenne feu.

— Il faut se méfier de ce genre de taudis, crache-t-elle.

Et le plus jeune des hommes se demande si elle parle bien de la voiture ou si cette phrase contient un double sens. Il ouvre la portière, dégageant précautionneusement les bouts de verre et à l'aide d'un autre, il détache l'adolescent pour l'extirper de l'habitacle.

— Tiens-le bien sous les aisselles Ron, l'interpelle le plus âgé.

Il acquiesce et raffermit sa prise avant d'amener le corps à leur patronne. Cette dernière sourit mesquinement et pose son pied chaussé d'une botte à talon aiguille sur la poitrine du garçon. Elle force la pression jusqu'à ce que le jeune gémisse de douleur sans reprendre conscience. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et le détaille sous toutes les coutures avant de s'adresser à Stiles dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende tout de même :

— Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu courir à sa rescousse petit idiot.

Elle dégage les cheveux tombés sur le visage de l'adolescent, puis lui maintient le menton levé dans le but de l'examiner.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'attirant chez ce garçon. Gringalet, sarcastique et sans défense... Pourquoi sont-ils tous prêts à risquer sa vie pour lui ? cogite-t-elle.

Elle soupire puis écarte ses doigts laissant retomber lourdement la tête du lycéen sur le goudron. Elle se tourne face au nommé Ron et son acolyte pour leur ordonner de transporter le garçon jusqu'à la voiture et déguerpir avant que la meute de Derek Hale ne survienne.

— Et ne le ménagez pas, ajoute-t-elle vivement. S'il se réveille, frappez-le. Mettez-lui un sac sur la tête. Et s'il parle, clouez-lui le bec comme vous l'entendez. Cet adolescent est sûrement le pire avec sa parole trop facile, grogne-t-elle en jetant un regard empli de dégoût sur le garçon.

— Oui madame Argent, répondent les deux autres en chœur avant d'attraper un pied de l'adolescent chacun et le traînant jusqu'à leur voiture.

En quelques minutes seulement, il ne reste plus que la jeep de Stiles fumante encastrée dans le chêne. Plus aucune trace des chasseurs ne réside aux alentours. C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparaissent Scott sur son scooter avec Isaac, les jumeaux sur leurs motos, les cinq filles dans la voiture d'Allison, ainsi que Boyd et Jackson dans le bolide du dernier.

Scott pile à quelques mètres de la jeep, l'air abasourdi. Il retire son casque et saute de son scooter pour courir vers le véhicule de son meilleur ami.

— Stiles ? Stiles ! s'écrie-t-il aussitôt suivi par Jackson.

Les deux jeunes hommes constatent avec horreur que le garçon qu'ils considèrent comme leur frère a disparu, laissant du sang sur le volant, le tableau de bord et les vitres. Au moment où le shérif et Chris Argent font leur apparition, Isaac et Erica appellent leurs amis à se rejoindre. L'air effaré et terrifié qui peint les visages des deux jeunes les alerte. Ils se réunissent tous à l'endroit de la route concernée par l'agitation du jeune couple.

— C'est du sang ? s'exclame Lydia avec horreur. Celui de Stiles ? demande-t-elle s'accrochant désespérément au regard de Scott pour qu'il lui réponde par la négative.

Mais le silence que celui-ci lui rend tout en lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus, suffit à lui répondre. Les autres loups-garous se mettent à renifler l'odeur pour être sûr et certain du verdict. Or, chacun obtient la même réponse. Boyd passe ses mains sur son crâne, l'air surpassé par cette annonce. Son cœur s'emballe et sa panique gagne les autres.

— Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mon fils ? s'étrangle alors le shérif en suivant la traînée qui s'arrête subitement quelques mètres plus loin.

Chris pose une main sur l'épaule du shérif pour compatir à son angoisse avant d'émettre une supposition.

— Ma sœur. Elle a dû anticiper que Stiles viendrait désespérément aider Derek. Elle lui a sûrement tendu une embuscade. Elle a provoqué l'accident puis elle l'a extrait de la jeep pour le traîner jusqu'à sa voiture.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ? s'étonne le shérif, suspicieux.

— Je connais Kate, dit-il. Je connais ses méthodes. Et puis à en juger par les traces des pneus, l'intensité de l'impact de la voiture contre l'arbre, la portière ouverte, et la traînée de sang qui s'arrête là-bas, ma supposition me paraît tout à fait plausible.

Allison affirme les propos de son père et Stilinski sénior semble dans un autre monde, dans ce même monde qui a emporté sa femme quelques années plus tôt. Et si aujourd'hui c'était son fils qu'on allait arracher à lui ? Il n'y survivrait pas.

— Shérif, l'interpelle Jackson. Je sais que c'est dur, mais on a besoin de tout le monde, aux idées lucides, pour se lancer à la recherche de Stiles et Derek. Croyez-moi, j'ai autant envie que vous de décimer cette bande de chasseurs, de crier et de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Mais ça ne nous fera pas avancer si on ne trouve pas les garçons, dit-il d'un ton ferme pour se montrer convaincant.

— On a besoin de vous shérif, renchérit Scott qui jette un coup d'œil entendu au bêta. Pouvons-nous avoir confiance en vous pour rester maître de vous le temps qu'on les retrouve ?

Noah relève la tête, renfrogné et énervé que les jeunes osent lui dire de refouler sa rage envers les salauds qui ont enlevé son fils en leur laissant son sang prouvant qu'il est mal en point. Mais après réflexion, il inspire grandement et soupire avant de hocher la tête. Les deux adolescents se tournent vers leurs amis pour savoir s'ils peuvent se fier à eux aussi mais après avoir promis, Lydia s'avance et dit d'un ton ferme :

— Mais dès qu'on les aura retrouvés, je ne donne pas cher de leurs peaux à ces fumiers !

— Ils vont payer, tonne Ethan très bas mais suffisamment audible pour tout le monde.

***

Le souffle court, Derek ouvre les yeux, une douleur lancinante lui vrillant les poignets et les chevilles. Le noir enveloppe la pièce d'une obscurité pesante. De ses yeux teintés de rouge, l'alpha balaye la salle. Médiocre, petite, insalubre, deux tables sont disposées de part en part de lui. Sur l'une d'elles se trouvant à gauche sont éparpillés des instruments de torture en tout genre : outils de jardinage, outils de travail, ustensiles de cuisine et attirails de couture. Tandis que sur celle opposée, à sa droite, est installée une énorme machine aux innombrables fils électriques. En baissant les yeux pour suivre le cheminement de ces derniers, Derek constate qu'ils sont reliés à lui, son torse, ses bras, son cou et ses jambes.

Il inspire bruyamment pour ne pas laisser place à la panique. Il serre les poings et force les liens qui le retiennent pour en évaluer la solidité. Il grogne d'agacement et de colère quand il se rend compte que ces derniers sont enduits d'aconit tue-loup. La sueur perle sur ses tempes et ses bras, se mêlant aux gouttes de sang perlant de ses poignets meurtris. Ses chevilles sont ensanglantées et tâchent le sol qu'il ne fait qu'effleurer. Il devine avec appréhension que malgré ses liens fermement noués, il va très vite s'épuiser de ne pas pouvoir se reposer sur la terre ferme. Il tousse quand il se rend compte que sa cage thoracique lui comprime les poumons et il essaie de basculer la tête en arrière du mieux possible en se cambrant pour pouvoir libérer le poids enfermant sa poitrine dans un étau insoutenable.

Il pince les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur et s'abandonne à ses liens pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Il ferme les yeux et se surprend à penser instantanément à Stiles. Si l'adolescent lui fait l'heureuse surprise de l'avoir finalement écouté et de s'être mis à l'abris, il en serait comblé. Or, il y a peu d'espoir là-dessus.

Son odeur, son toucher, son goût, ses yeux, ses mains... Tout chez le garçon lui manque inexorablement. Ses grains de beauté qui parcourent sa peau blanche, laiteuse et douce. Son regard à la fois délicat, rieur et malicieux. Et ses lèvres fines, entreprenantes, hésitantes mais puissantes. Tout en lui le fait frissonner, vivre et respirer. Stiles est essentiel à la survie de Derek. C'est comme goûter au fruit de la tentation et en sentir l'immense pouvoir. À tel point que l'envie d'y retourner devient de plus en plus fort. La nécessité de le voir et de le toucher est si véhémente que c'en est presque affligeant de le savoir si loin de lui.

Soudainement, la porte coulisse et le loup sursaute pour lever la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. La lumière explose dans la pièce agressant les yeux du jeune homme au point qu'il en pousse des cris de souffrance étouffés. Il entend des pas s'approcher et une odeur forte de parfum féminin lui saute à la gorge. Il sait de qui il s'agit. Et ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. Des doigts longs et fins lui relèvent le menton et il perçoit une voix désespérément familière lui ordonner d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fronce les sourcils et papillonne des cils pour pouvoir soulever ses paupières. Quand ses yeux recouvrent la vue, il se retrouve à quelques centimètres seulement du visage resplendissant d'une sombre garce.

— Sombre garce ? relève la femme l'air amusé alors que Derek comprend qu'il a parlé à voix haute.

Elle part dans un rire moqueur d'où se dénote la menace et le danger. Elle lui tourne désormais le dos tandis que Derek la foudroie des yeux, impuissant à cause de ses membres retenus prisonniers. Alors que l'envie ne lui manque pas d'empaler la chasseuse sur l'une des épées accrochées au mur en guise de trophées.

— Oh mon chéri, si tu savais...

Elle se tourne vers lui, l'air mesquin, et prenant sa pause naturellement narquoise, elle raille :

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Derek se fige, alarmé par ces quelques mots. Il relève la tête, les yeux rivés sur la porte coulissante. Il renifle l'air et son visage se décompose. Une odeur de sang et d'hommes se détachent, se rapprochant à grands pas. Livide, le loup-garou se retourne vers la femme et beugle :

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Face au rire persiflant de la bouche de la chasseuse, Derek tremble de rage et insiste :

— Kate !

— À qui Derek ? feigne-t-elle en rigolant.

— Tu sais très bien qui, rétorque l'alpha qui a du mal à contenir sa colère.

— Tu préfères le désigner comme le petit humain sans défense de ta meute infecte ou le garçon pour qui tu...

Sachant pertinemment ce qui va suivre, Derek feint l'ignorance et la coupe en criant simplement le prénom du garçon :

— Stiles ! Il s'appelle Stiles.

Stiles, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? se lamente-t-il intérieurement les dents serrées et se contenant pour ne laisser paraître que sa colère et non pas sa détresse. Cette dernière affirmerait à Kate Argent les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour le garçon et c'est loin d'être ce qu'il attend.

Il s'acharne subitement sur ses liens, refoulant des hurlements de douleur, tandis que Kate se retourne vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur deux de ses hommes, et le corps qu'ils maintenaient comme un vulgaire porc, s'effondre sur le sol. Un sac sur la tête, les mains liées dans le dos ainsi que les jambes saucissonnées dans une épaisse et longue corde.

— Attachez-le aux chaînes face au loup, ordonne Kate en se tournant vers Derek tout sourire. Je veux qu'il voit l'état dans lequel est et sera encore et encore son Stiles.

L'alpha lui montre ses crocs dans un grognement mais son regard est attiré par les hommes s'affairant à enchaîner l'humain. Le plus jeune des chasseurs détache les liens retenant les poignets de l'adolescent pour les remplacer par des gros bracelets de fer, liés tous deux par des lourdes chaînes. Ils lui laissent les jambes massivement ficelées, tandis qu'ils lui retirent le sac poubelle de la tête. Derek ne perçoit rien, tant que les trois corps lui cachent la vue, mais lorsque les deux hommes disposent et que Kate s'écarte, la stupéfaction est si grande qu'il en est intégralement soufflé. Il blanchit à vue d'œil et contemple l'état piteux dans lequel a été mis le lycéen.

La peau de son bras gauche du coude à l'épaule est mise à vif, parsemée de bouts de verre, de plaies et de sang. La base de son cou est violacée, entaillée, un peu sanguinolente. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à sa tempe et son menton ouverts d'où s'écoule beaucoup trop de sang. Le liquide rougeâtre macule ses vêtements, et les déchirements faits par-ci par-là, montre des ecchymoses aux étendues faramineuses. Sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée lui donne un air cadavérique et ses sueurs froides noient ses lèvres et les stries de son visage sous une diaphorèse impressionnante.

— Nom de Dieu, lâche Derek abruti par ce spectacle terrifiant. Stiles...


	16. Chapter 16

— N'est-il pas mignon comme ça ? ricane Kate. Immobile, muet, inconscient. Cet ado est ridicule avec son débit de parole impressionnant et son sarcasme à toutes épreuves..., soupire-t-elle. Bon vent !

Derek serre les dents, incapable de savoir s'il a envie de lui arracher la peau, les muscles et les os un par un tandis qu'elle crie de souffrance, ou s'il choisirait plutôt l'immolation après lui avoir enfoncé des clous dans les yeux et toutes les parties les plus douloureuses du corps. Plantant discrètement ses griffes dans ses paumes pour se calmer, il demande d'un ton calme mais ferme :

— Que vas-tu lui faire précisément ?

— Ne sois pas stupide Derek, tu sais ce que je lui réserve, cingle-t-elle mesquinement sans se départir de son sourire.

Les yeux du loup-garou balayent le sol avant de remonter le long du corps de l'adolescent de s'attarder sur l'anneau en acier qui lui enserre le cou pour le clouer au mur. Quelques cheveux collent le front poissé de sang du garçon, et les cernes creusés sous ses yeux lui offrent un visage cireux, blême, maladif.

Derek déglutit. Parviendra-t-il longtemps à rester là sans broncher, à regarder Stiles se faire battre ?

— Et pour que tu le relâches vivant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? lâche-t-il sans réfléchir. J'ai du mal à croire que tu nous as tous les deux fait venir ici pour une séance de torture gratuite.

La chasseuse part dans un éclat de rire volumineux et suraiguë aux oreilles du loup. Agacé par son sourire trop présent, il frissonne des mains rien qu'à l'idée de lui arracher la bouche à l'aide de ses griffes.

— Oh Derek, t'es-tu autant attaché à cette bande d'ados au point d'en devenir protecteur avec chacun de ses membres y compris Stiles ? grimace-t-elle en fronçant le nez de répulsion.

— Tu aurais espéré que je le tue pour mieux m'exécuter ensuite parce que là au moins tu aurais eu une bonne raison ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? rigole-t-elle amusée. Tu apprécies ce banal humain alors qu'il est trop bête pour avoir pu éviter de se jeter dans nos filets ? ricane-t-elle encore.

— Et pourquoi pas ? la rembarre-t-il en la défiant du regard l'air impassible.

— Tu te ramollis Chéri. Si je ne connaissais pas ton penchant pour les femmes, je croirai que tu t'es ramolli à cause de lui, déclare-t-elle lentement pour observer les réactions de Derek.

Il ne laisse rien transparaître.

— Et toi tu es encore plus écœurante qu'avant, raille-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais quand on était tous les deux allongés dans le lit, susurre-t-elle en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses.

Derek fait gronder son loup et Kate rigole tout en se dirigeant vers Stiles, alarmant ainsi l'alpha.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiète-t-il. Kate !

— Rien de plus que le réveiller à ma façon Der, lance-t-elle un sourire mauvais en coin.

Elle saisit un taser et le positionne contre l'épaule meurtrie de Stiles, malgré les supplications de Derek, elle finit par appuyer sur le bouton et de l'électricité jaillit de l'appareil pour secouer brutalement et férocement le corps de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se réveille en sursaut et pousse un cri de douleur strident avant qu'il ne s'affaisse à nouveau sur le sol. La chasseuse s'éloigne en ricanant silencieusement. Des larmes bordent les yeux du garçon mais il pince fortement les lèvres pour les empêcher de couler. Agitant les bras et les jambes pour les dégager de leurs entraves, le garçon pâlit et tente de se redresser pour observer ses liens, effaré, mais son cou est fermement maintenu et l'arrière de son crâne cogne contre un mur. De vifs élancements lui arrachent une grimace effroyable et un râle étouffé semblable à une plainte s'échappe de sa gorge.

Un rire le fait sursauter et il rouvre les yeux pour les lever vers une femme, grande, élancée, belle, menaçante. Il n'a aucun mal à l'identifier.

— Vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez fait peur sur la route, devine-t-il la voix éraillée. Pas vrai ? C'était une embuscade.

— Et tu t'y es jeté dedans à corps perdu ! s'esclaffe la chasseuse. Vous devriez apprendre à être moins prévisibles, dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant l'adolescent. Oh bébé, regarde dans quel état il est ! s'exclame-t-elle faussement attristée en s'adressant à Derek tout en levant le bras vers le visage de Stiles.

Le garçon croise furtivement le regard du loup-garou qui est, lui, incapable de réagir, trop occupé à s'acharner sur ses liens tout en fixant l'adolescent. Il ne croyait pas qu'il se retrouverait dans la même pièce que Derek aussi vite. Il aurait plus imaginé Gérard s'occuper de son cas dans une autre pièce. Stiles éloigne son visage du mieux qu'il peut mais la main de la sœur de Chris Argent vient tout de même caresser sa joue. Elle sort un rouleau de gros scotch noir d'une de ses poches et sourit, toutes dents dehors.

— Je suis désolée mais je préfère éviter d'avoir à supporter tes torrents de paroles.

— Un jour, vous mourrez plus pitoyablement et plus douloureusement que tous les chiens que vous avez tués vous et votre père ! raille le garçon avant que Kate ne lui scelle les lèvres d'un bout de scotch.

Le regard de la chasseuse se durcit et elle se penche au-dessus du garçon pour répliquer d'un ton d'outre-tombe :

— C'est ce qu'on verra gamin.

Et elle embrasse les lèvres de l'adolescent à travers le scotch, suscitant ainsi son recul qui la fait éclater de rire.

***

Scott et Jackson sont accoudés à la table d'opération de la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton. Ce dernier semble dépassé par le flot de stress accumulé dans la pièce depuis que la meute entière a fait son entrée, accompagnée du shérif, de Chris Argent et de Peter. Isaac, adossé au mur comme à son habitude, fixe Scott d'un regard attentif, prêt à se précipiter vers lui si son alpha flanche. Il a un grand respect et une grande dévotion pour chaque membre de la meute, mais à cet instant précis, c'est Scott qui semble le plus abattu. Lydia, elle, est assise sur un meuble à côté d'Allison et Malia. Elles affichent toutes les trois un air déterminé à trouver Stiles et Derek et les venger. Erica s'occupe de maintenir Cora, cette dernière, dépassée par l'émotion et la peur de perdre son frère ainsi que l'un de ses meilleurs amis, est parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables. Tandis que Boyd et les jumeaux attendent patiemment que Deaton prenne la parole pour les aider.

Le vétérinaire, ferme les paupières quelques instants en penchant la tête sur le côté puis il récapitule :

— Vous avez tout essayé ? Renifler leurs odeurs, suivre la route, hurler pour appeler Derek ?

— Exactement tout ! s'énerve Jackson. On a aucune piste !

— Vous avez bien dit que Stiles est resté avec vous le temps que Derek aille chercher quelques affaires chez lui au loft ? demande-t-il.

— Oui, acquiesce Scott.

— J'y suis allé, continue Peter. Il n'y a presque plus aucune affaire à lui au loft, il a même pris la boîte qui renfermait les griffes de sa mère.

— Talia, souffle Deaton en revoyant le visage de la louve dans sa tête.

Peter acquiesce et avance d'un pas, la mine sévère pour montrer que lui-même n'a pas le cœur à rire de la situation.

— S'il les a pris c'est qu'il comptait s'installer au manoir pendant un long moment. Il devait s'y sentir en sécurité. J'ai cherché partout dans le périmètre, il n'y a aucune trace de sa voiture ou de ses affaires, signale-t-il.

— Il faut chercher dans la forêt. Après tout, vous avez tous entendus aussi bien que moi, intervient Isaac. Quand Derek a appelé Stiles pour le prévenir de rester là où il est, il était en train de courir, rappelle-t-il.

— Oui c'est ça, approuve Lydia. On devrait vérifier s'il a eu le temps d'atteindre le manoir et si les chasseurs l'y attendaient dedans ou s'il s'est fait prendre en route et a essayé de s'échapper en courant pour se mettre à l'abri.

— Dans ce cas, je m'en charge, annonce Chris. Je vais faire appel à tous les chasseurs de nobles causes, et je vais organiser une battue dans la forêt.

— Je viens avec toi, s'exclame Allison.

— Non, toi tu restes avec tes amis, ils auront sûrement besoin de toi. Mais le shérif, Peter et Deaton m'accompagneront, dit-il avant de demander aux hommes s'ils sont d'accord.

— Bien, fait Aiden. Et nous, on fait quoi ?

— Approvisionnez-vous en force, s'exclame Deaton. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas d'être prudents. Cora pourrait très bien être la prochaine. Et si nous suivons le code de Gérard et Kate, Jackson, Allison et Boyd sont tout autant susceptibles d'être en danger.

— Veillez les uns sur les autres et essayez de suivre la route où les chasseurs ont intercepté Stiles, conseille le shérif. On aura peut-être une chance de dénicher le quelconque indice nous indiquant où ils peuvent être.

Tous acquiescent, Scott et Jackson se prennent dans les bras pour se soutenir puis la meute se regroupe avant de sortir de la clinique.

***

Derek ne sait pas depuis combien de temps exactement Stiles et lui sont là, mais à en juger par la noirceur se dégageant des minces espaces entre quelques barreaux derrière lui, il devine que la nuit est retombée. La journée doit s'être écoulée. Alors que Stiles semble au bord de l'évanouissement, un docteur de mèche avec les chasseurs, retire soigneusement tous les morceaux de verre du bras de l'adolescent sous le regard inquiet et protecteur de Derek. Tandis que Kate jouit de la souffrance se lisant dans les yeux de Stiles, incapable de se défendre. Le loup-garou surveille les moindres faits et gestes du médecin depuis déjà de longues heures passées à soigner et panser les plaies de Stiles.

— J'imagine que vous me rappellerez, dit-il en se redressant et rangeant ses affaires.

Sous le sourire espiègle de la femme, il daigne partir, n'attendant aucune réponse. Mais alors qu'il tourne le dos à la chasseuse celle-ci l'abat d'une simple balle au milieu du crâne. En rigolant, elle se retourne face aux garçons pour mimer la terreur :

— Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Ne me dites pas que c'était le seul docteur à notre disposition et qu'à partir de maintenant Stiles ne sera jamais plus soigné ?

Puis elle part dans son éternel rire sombre et aiguë, assommant Derek d'agacement, de rage et de désespoir.

— Ferme-la ! grogne-t-il.

— Oh, tu aimerais peut-être quelques volts ? propose Kate le visage durcit par la remarque du loup.

— Toutes les tortures ne sont rien face à ta voix exaspé...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que Kate tourne un gros bouton sur la machine, et les câbles grésillent, tandis qu'ils parviennent à une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'au corps de l'alpha. Ce dernier serre les dents et son regard se reporte sur Stiles qui le fixe l'air impassible mais attentif. Son corps entier se secoue sauvagement sous les décharges monstrueusement chargées que lui envoient la chasseuse. Il lutte de tout son être pour ne pas hurler et s'accroche aux yeux de l'adolescent en face de lui pour se donner de la force. La souffrance est telle, que ses yeux changent de couleur, les veines de son cou se mettent brutalement en évidence et Stiles grimace discrètement devant la douleur qu'éprouve son loup. Sans détourner le regard, il retient son souffle et transmet à Derek toute la force dont il a besoin par le simple biais de ses yeux. Le loup-garou, se maintenant grâce à ces prunelles inoubliables, combat l'électricité physiquement tout en faisant vaquer son esprit vers la fois où Stiles l'a pris dans la chambre d'amis. Il s'accroche à ce souvenir et surpasse la douleur mentalement pour rendre les choses moins insurmontables.

Quand Kate arrête la machine, elle sourit malicieusement devant le visage crispé de Derek qui semble souffrir doublement de ce soudain arrêt que de la torture infligée. Son torse nu luit de sueur et la chasseuse se mordille les lèvres en repensant à ce corps divin contre le sien. Le menton baissé contre sa poitrine, Derek s'étouffe quelque peu puis il pince les lèvres et relève la tête. La respiration haletante, le regard ballant, il paraît totalement désorienté mais elle s'aperçoit avec étonnement, qu'il ne daigne même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil ou une parole cinglante. Contrairement à ce qu'elle présageait, en suivant la direction du regard de Derek, elle découvre que les yeux du loup ne se posent pas sur elle mais bel et bien sur l'adolescent. Elle hausse un sourcil de surprise mais se rend compte qu'il cherche silencieusement à savoir si Stiles va bien. Protecteur même quand c'est lui qui reçoit, note-t-elle pour elle-même sans se douter un instant que c'est pour une autre raison. Derek remercie Stiles de l'aider mais il souffre en même temps de le voir là avec lui. Kate s'avance vers le garçon maintenu au sol et il tourne la tête vers elle sans témoigner le moindre intérêt.

— C'est du mépris que je lis dans tes yeux petit ? fait-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Non une totale admiration envers la gagnante du prix de l'éternelle salope nauséabonde, grince l'adolescent dans sa tête, pauvre conne ! Stiles se retient de lever le bras dans le but de lui adresser son majeur. Pas maintenant, se dit-il, ce n'est pas le moment. Il détourne les yeux pour les reposer sur Derek et s'assurer qu'il va bien. Si je pouvais la tuer de mes mains cette garce, grogne-t-il.

— Oh peu importe après tout, rigole-t-elle. Si c'est le cas, c'est bien ainsi ! Autrement, ça ne saurait tarder.

Stiles continue d'observer Derek et constate que ce dernier tremble encore comme une feuille mais ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ils devraient se montrer plus discrets concernant leurs sentiments, Kate est vénéneuse mais son intelligence la rend redoutable. Elle ne tardera pas à comprendre qu'il y a plus qu'un simple lien d'alpha envers un membre de sa meute – bien qu'elle soit convaincue que Derek est hétérosexuel à cause de toutes les filles qu'il a enchaîné. Pourtant, n'est-il pas déjà la mouise ? Ils sont enchaînés tous les deux, lui plus fermement encore que Derek alors qu'il n'est qu'un petit humain sans défense qui parle trop, à en juger par les regards et les surnoms que lui lancent la tante d'Allison. Que risquent-ils de plus à dévoiler leurs sentiments ? Tôt ou tard, elle en aura tout de même la confirmation. Ce jour-là qu'est-ce qui va changer ? Il sait pertinemment qu'elle le frappera, elle ou son père, voire les deux. Et ils savent que Derek ne le supportera pas, dans tous les cas, qu'il soit ou non son petit-ami. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est leur but dans tout ça. Cherchent-ils uniquement à faire du mal à Derek ? Connaissant Kate c'est très probable, mais Gérard ? Pour qu'il en vienne à ça, il faut qu'il en retire quelque chose. Ou alors, il a simplement besoin de se venger d'une antériorité par rapport aux Hale. Peut-être Talia, la mère de Derek. Il reporte son attention sur la chasseuse et soutient son regard. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait capable de ça, il n'en aurait pas cru un mot. Il la dévisage ouvertement, et se demande bien ce qu'une aussi brillante femme fait à jubiler devant des cadavres ou à torturer des gens. Car après tout, bien que les Hale soient nés ainsi, la plupart des loups-garous se font mordre pour en devenir. Aucun n'a choisi ce sort, qu'ils soient nés ou devenus loups-garous. Ils apprennent et essaient juste de vivre ainsi. Ce sont des innocents victimes au départ. Mais on les considère comme des assassins. Tous ne sont pas avides de pouvoirs et de sang.

L'adolescent soupire et se réprimande. À quoi bon cogiter à trouver des arguments et démêler des éléments et des histoires quand on sait que peu importe ce que l'on dira, la personne ne poursuivra que ses propres ambitions sans prendre en compte l'avis qui lui a été partagé.

— Il est temps que j'ai une petite discussion avec Derek sans que tu n'écoutes, dit Kate tout d'un coup.

Stiles soupire de lassitude. Comprenant rapidement le sens de ces paroles, Derek ignore l'électricité encore palpable dans son corps pour laisser gronder son loup. Mais il n'a pas le temps de parler que Kate lève une main tenant une batte et malgré l'assurance que Stiles compte avoir dans le regard, l'anxiété lui noue le ventre. La femme abat l'objet sur la tempe de l'adolescent et la dernière chose qu'il voit est la folie meurtrière qui s'empare de Derek.


End file.
